Aliados
by Tepo
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son los peores ninjas de la academia, quienes han reprobado en varias ocasiones el examen de titulacion. Ahora, Ebisu les da un ultimatum, siendo su ultima oportunidad para pasar el examen. El miedo, el rechazo y el deseo de superacion unira a estos dos chicos de formas inesperadas en busca de lograr el mismo objetivo: reconocimiento.
1. Capitulo 01- ultimatum

****Ante de empezar quisiera aclarar que este fic es un completo Naruhina; la idea viene de una serie de dibujos de Forsaken Crew que he estado haciendo; el tema de estos dibujos es ¿Que hubiera pasado si la conspiracion de Fû no hubiera existido? Donde pongo un mismo personaje en dos situaciones distintas... Bien, pues una de ellas es la tierna y tranquila hinata que veran a continuacion, que es todo lo contrario de la temible Hinata de mi serie Forsaken Crew... Aun asi, nada fuera de personaje.

no esta planeado para ser una serie larga, pero solo el tiempo lo dira. Disfrutenla!

* * *

**Capitulo 01- Ultimatum**

Mientras el sol empezaba a descender, Naruto esperaba en silencio en el salón; no sabia si estar de mal humor o estar preocupado, pero era un hecho que no estaba ahí por un buen motivo. Siempre que un adulto le dirigía la palabra a Naruto nunca era por un buen motivo. Así que no podía menos que estar nervioso.

-¿Habrán descubierto ya el cambio en el reloj del Hokage?- se preguntó brevemente, pero decidió que era muy pronto para eso, además de que era una de sus mas pequeñas bromas que nadie lo tomaría tan en serio. Simplemente acomodarían la hora normal, aunque metería en mas de un malentendido al anciano antes que este pudiera darse cuenta.

Miró por la ventana y vio a los chicos salir de la academia, los mas chicos acompañados de sus padres; también vio al estúpido de Sasuke seguido de varias chicas, entre ellas Sakura, y no pudo menos que mirarlo con envidia ¿Por qué era tan bueno? Una cosa eran los resultados de todos sus demás compañeros, que apenas alcanzaban el "aceptable" pero el maldito siempre conseguía "sobresaliente" e incluso algún "excepcional"… No entendía nada, no sabia porque podía ser tan bueno cuando él entrenaba todos los días, casi a todas horas. Siempre ha escondidas, para que sus compañeros no se burlaran por sus malas calificaciones y pensaran simplemente que no se tomaba en serio las clases.

Pero él se las tomaba en serio, muy en serio en realidad; deseaba ser Hokage, deseaba ser reconocido como una persona que valía la pena, como alguien… cuyos padres estuvieran orgullosos de él, aun después de la muerte. Tal vez no era bueno siendo ninja, tal vez había tomado la decisión incorrecta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, llevaba años estudiando; además, sus padres habían sido ninjas, el debía poder ser ninja, y no cualquier ninja: el Hokage.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus reflexiones; volteó nervioso y se puso de pie, pero para su sorpresa era una chica la que había entrado al salón. La chica tenia el pelo corto y de color azul, y al instante la reconoció; al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico, ella agacho la cabeza nerviosa y camino hacia un asiento cercano donde se sentó en silencio. Naruto la observó en silencio al tiempo que la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Eh… Hinata, cierto?- preguntó el chico sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si…- respondió la chica enderezándose, pero aun sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico-. Aquí estamos los castigados, tu eres muy tranquila…

-Yo… no se que hago aquí- dijo ella volteándolo a ver-. El maestro Iruka me dijo que esperara en este salón…

-No es por asustarte, pero si estas en el mismo lugar que yo solo pueden ser malas noticias- sonrió Naruto despreocupado-. Dime, Hinata ¿A quien golpeaste, que trampa hiciste?

-¡No!- respondió la chica sonrojada-. Yo no he hecho nada de eso…

-¿Nunca has copiado?- preguntó escéptico el chico.

-No, yo no soy…

-¿Cómo tu?- completó la frase Naruto sonriendo.

-¡No!- respondió la chica-. No, digo… yo… no es lo que quise decir… yo… lo siento…

Naruto permaneció en silencio observándola, mientras observaba como la chica se entristecía; no estaba seguro si eso había querido decir o no, pero la verdad es que no lo insultaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras y tratos. Asi que simplemente lo dejo de lado y volvió a voltear por la ventana. De pronto percibió como la chica volteaba a verlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó ella en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué tu… porque siempre haces esas bromas?- preguntó la chica apenada-. Si son muy… graciosas, pero… siempre te metes en problemas…

-No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer…- contestó con ligereza el chico ignorándola.

Ella agacho la mirada y permaneció en silencio; Naruto volteó a verla de reojo y por primera vez le dieron curiosidad esos ojos tan blancos. Llevaba años en el mismo grupo que la chica y no tenia idea de a que familia pertenecía o que le gustaba hacer; en realidad no le hablaba a ninguna otra chica más que Sakura, y ella no parecía muy contenta con esto. Suspirando decidió que estaba muy aburrido, y se preguntó que tan confiable era aquella chica.

-Porque puedo…- dijo Naruto sentándose más cerca de Hinata.

-¿Eh?

-Hago las bromas porque puedo…- repitió el chico-. Porque no puedo hacer Henge, no soy preciso con las kunai, no soy bueno rastreando… pero puedo hacer todas esas bromas sin que nadie me descubra. Es mi forma de demostrar que de cierta forma, soy mejor que a quienes les hago las bromas. Hacer esas bromas sin ser descubierto… ¿no te parece muy ninja?

-Si, supongo…- respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

-Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, todos han caído en mis bromas- dijo sonriendo el chico-. Nadie las detecta antes de caer en ellas…

-Jeje…- Hinata asintió recordando la broma mas reciente del chico: un balde de agua en la sala de profesores. La victima, como casi siempre, resulto ser Iruka.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Yo… yo no soy buena en nada- dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

-La verdad casi no recuerdo tus resultados- admitió Naruto-. Pero se que eres buena con los Shuriken…

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Ojala tan siquiera tuviera eso…- suspiró Naruto-. Yo realmente… bueno, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No todo son burlas- suspiró el chico-. Hay cosas que se me dan fatal. Yo realmente no soy bueno en nada…

La puerta se abrió y los chicos se pusieron de pie asustados; de pronto, el maestro Iruka entró a la sala y en su cara no se veía ni satisfacción ni paciencia. Cargaba una libreta, la cual leía al tiempo que les dirigía por turnos una mirada de decepción. Ambos chicos se quedaron con un nudo en la garganta cuando vieron entrar al cuarto a un hombre de lente oscuros.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Ebisu, chicos- se presento el hombre de lente mirándolos fijamente-. Y tengo que hablar seriamente con ambos…

-Soy lo que podrían llamar como un auditor escolar- explicó Ebisu sentado en el escritorio, con Iruka a un lado de él-. Mi trabajo es supervisar a los alumnos sobresalientes… y a los deficientes, hablando de ambos. Ustedes son los peores estudiantes que la academia ha tenido en toda una década…

Ambos chicos agacharon la mirada apenados; Iruka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ebisu volteó a verlo.

-Y es a ti a quien hago responsable- dijo Ebisu con despreció.

-El maestro Iruka no…

-Cállate, Naruto- exclamó Ebisu impaciente-. No he venido aquí a discutir, sino a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sus calificaciones son decepcionantes, sobre todo las tuyas Naruto; nadie ha reprobado el examen de titulación tres veces…

-Yo…

-Y tu Hinata, lo reprobaste dos veces- dijo Ebisu volteando a ver a la chica-. Harías bonita pareja con el chico…

Hinata agacho la mirada entre humillada y apenada. Naruto volteó a ver al hombre con enojo.

-Pero vine aquí por una simple y sencilla razón- dijo Ebisu cambiando de tema-. La academia no puede tolerar estudiantes como ustedes; e Iruka también lo consideramos responsable. Así que, el próximo examen es su ultima oportunidad…

-¿Última oportunidad?- preguntó confundido Iruka.

-Si, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga- nombró Ebisu a los chicos tomando su libreta-. El próximo examen de titulación es en 3 meses; si ambos reprueban, quedan expulsados de la academia por el próximo año…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron horrorizados los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Además, deberán repetir los últimos dos años de estudio, que según su historial es donde sus notas empezaron a baja- dijo Ebisu con seriedad-. Y para ti, Iruka, si estos dos chicos no pasan la prueba tu serás dado de baja como maestro…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó espantado Iruka.

-Pero eso no es justo…- replicó Naruto furioso.

-¿Justo? ¿Justo dices tu?- exclamó Ebisu sorprendido-. Son ninjas, mocosos. Esto es una academia ninja; en misiones reales no solo arriesgas tu vida, sino la de tus compañeros y la de la propia aldea. Ustedes son un par de incompetentes que no estamos dispuestos a aceptar como ninjas en nuestra aldea; son un riesgo, un peligro, y sin embargo les daremos una oportunidad. En cuanto a Iruka, estamos muy decepcionados de ti y creemos que si no eres capaz de formar buenos ninjas no mereces estar aquí…

Ebisu se levantó sin decir nada más y salió del salón en silencio, dejando a las otras tres personas. Naruto furioso, Iruka confundido y Hinata avergonzada; los tres sabían perfectamente que la cosa era en serio.

-¿Maestro?- llamó Hinata preocupada- ¿Es en serio?

-Me temo que si, chicos, me temo que si…- dijo con un suspiro Iruka-. De ahora en adelante tomaremos clases privadas los tres juntos, seré su maestro privado…

-Él no puede hacer eso, no es justo- replicó Naruto furioso.

-Te equivocas, Naruto- respondió Iruka-. Ebisu no solo es el consejero del Hokage, también es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea…

-¡¿Ese idiota?!- exclamó sorprendido el chico.

-Si… y en esta academia su palabra es ley… lo siento chicos, pero debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo…

Derrotados, los chicos salieron del salón con su mente distante; Iruka se pregunto si lo lograría realmente. Quería creer en Naruto, pero Hinata era… ella era otra historia. Iruka se desplomó derrotado en su asiento, preguntándose si realmente era culpa suya. Lo fuera o no, ahora si lo seria si los expulsaban…

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron en silencio de la academia, sin dirigirse la palabra pero siguiendo el mismo paso; eran compañeros en la desgracia que se cernía sobre ellos, así que de cierta forma, sin cruzar palabras, preferían estar juntos. Naruto apretaba los dientes furioso, incrédulo de que realmente fueran capaces de hacerlo perder tres años de su vida por un estúpido examen, pero debía admitir que tenia sentido lo que ese tal Ebisu decía. No eran aptos para ser ninjas, aun no.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Madre?- exclamó sorprendida la chica mirando al frente.

Naruto alzó la mirada para ver a una mujer joven, de pelo largo y azul que se parecía mucho a Hinata; vestía un kimono y los observaba con tranquilidad, cargando una canasta. Naruto desvió la mirada para no ver transformarse ese dulce rostro en una expresión de odio que siempre tomaban los adultos cuando lo veían. La mujer avanzó unos pasos y después se detuvo.

-Es tarde para salir de la academia- dijo la mujer con tono jovial- ¿Problemas?

-Yo…- Hinata agacho la mirada-. Te platicare luego, madre…

-¿Quién es el joven a tu lado?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

-Es… Naruto Uzumaki, un compañero de mi clase…- explicó la chica apenada.

-Mucho gusto, jovencito- exclamó la mujer poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto; el chico volteó a verla y vio una sonrisa sincera y tranquila en su rostro-. Mi nombre es Haruko Hyuga, madre de Hinata…

-Yo… mucho gusto…- exclamó Naruto con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Son amigos?- preguntó Haruko sonriendo.

-Yo…- Hinata se sonrojo.

-No hablamos mucho…- dijo Naruto, también sonrojado.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a mi hija- dijo Haruko quitando su mano del hombro del chico-. Es una chica muy interesante…

-Creo que nos veremos más seguidos- dijo Naruto con un tono amargo.

-Bien, cuídate Naruto- dijo Haruko con tranquilidad-. Espero algún día invitarte a cenar…

Hinata y su madre caminaron hacia una dirección; mientras Naruto las observaba partir. Hinata le dedicó una mirada de despedida, y Naruto sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica; ella respondió la sonrisa y siguió caminando con su madre. El chico se preguntó brevemente si aquella mujer realmente no sabia quien era o no le importaba; a parte de Iruka, nadie le había sonreído nunca. Nunca.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Empezando un nuevo proyecto que espero les agrade; un fic corto sobre un romance entre Naruto y Hinata, sin muchos mas personajes de por medio ¿Por qué? Porque se me antojo una historia de amor sencilla, romántica y con una buena trama. Me pareció una magnifica idea que llevaba meses dándome vuelta pero nunca me había dado tiempo de escribirla; pues bien, aquí la tienen y espero les guste.

No dejen de comentar, hasta el próximo cap!


	2. Capitulo 02- Solidaridad

**Capitulo 02-Solidaridad **

Cuando las clases terminaron, los chicos salieron corriendo de la academia, a excepción de Naruto y Hinata que permanecieron sentados en sus lugares; no voltearon a verse ni intercambiaron palabras, porque cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo de tristeza y decepción. Todo lo que no habían logrado en tantos años era imposible que lo lograran en tan solo tres meses. Tal vez Ebisu pensaba que Naruto solo bromeaba por molestar y tal vez pensaba que Hinata solamente era perezosa… Pero la realidad es que ambos eran realmente malos y en esos momentos ambos se cuestionaban seriamente su decisión de ser ninjas.

* * *

-Eres una deshonra- exclamó su padre sin siquiera voltearla a ver-. Claro que eso ya lo sabia, y me da igual que te expulsen de esa estúpida academia, ningún Hyuga de la rama principal ha entrado a la academia y ningún debería hacerlo… Nunca me ha importado lo que pase contigo así que me da igual…

-Padre…

-¿Qué mas esperas que te diga, Hinata?- preguntó su padre con impaciencia- ¿Un aplauso por ser la mas inútil en una escuela de mediocres? No, espera… Ni siquiera siendo la ultima eres buena! ¡Te ha ganado ese tonto de Naruto, y por lo menos él es bueno burlándose de sus maestros!

-Padre…

-Sal de aquí Hinata- dijo con enojo el hombre-. No me podría importar menos tus problemas, hace años deje de entrenarte y fue por una buena razón… resígnate a casarte con alguien de noble casta y permanecer en casa criando hijos…

Su padre salió de la estancia sin decir una palabra mas, mientras ella quedaba sentada sola en la oscuridad; irónicamente, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Aun así no pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente en la estancia. Era un fracaso para su familia y ahora también un fracaso para la escuela ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? ¿Cuál era su motivo para vivir? No quería ser solamente un trofeo, un pago por el trato de unión con alguna familia rica, un pacto sexual que tuviera que criar hijos de un hombre desconocido y cruel… No era por su familia, no era por el honor, ella simplemente deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba… Deseaba ser útil. Sentirse admirada, sentirse realmente amada.

Pero ese era un sueño imposible de cumplir, imposible de alcanzar; ella seria simplemente aquella mujer que abriría las piernas ante los deseos de su influyente esposo; seria simplemente la marginada que nadie mencionaría en las reuniones Hyuga; seria simplemente un triste recuerdo en la academia. Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente capaz. Porque no era nadie…

-No soy nadie…- sollozó Hinata en la habitación.

* * *

-Hola, madre- dijo Naruto al entrar en su casa.

Como era costumbre, la casa permaneció en silencio y el chico con melancólica tristeza tomó el retrato que había en la mesa justo enfrente de la puerta; era una foto de una mujer joven de pelo rojo y brillante. La foto era de mucho antes de que conociera a su padre, tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años; nunca había podido conseguir una foto de su padre o de su madre ya en una edad mas avanzada.

En la foto, su madre sonreía; era triste pensar que su madre había simplemente desaparecido del mundo sin dejar nada atrás que un hijo fracasado. Nunca había sabido de amigos o parientes ¿Es que acaso su madre era de otra aldea o algo por el estilo? Sabia que había sido ninja, al igual que su padre, por las armas y recuerdos que habían dejado atrás, pero desconocía los miembros de su equipo o sus maestros. Nadie nunca la mencionaba, como si quisieran fingir que no existía.

-¿Qué tan buena eras tu?- preguntó a la silenciosa foto mientras se sentaba en el sofá- ¿Cuántas misiones completaste antes de tu muerte…? ¿Te decepciono?

La sonrisa de su madre permaneció inmutable, como debía de ser; era una foto después de todo, solo una foto. Se preguntó brevemente si aun seguirían solicitando un ayudante en la tienda de Ramen. Las lágrimas corrieron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras dejaba la foto caer al suelo; el cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos, pero fue el único sonido que se escucho en la casa por varios minutos.

* * *

Naruto se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento, calculando que ya no habia nadie cerca de la academia; no quería ver a nadie de camino cuando fuera a preguntar por el empleó en la tienda de ramen. De pronto, por primera vez en el dia, se acordó que Hinata también estaba en la misma situación y volteó a verla; ella permanecia sentada en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Tenia ojeras marcadas y los ojos vidriosos; seguramente habia llorado toda la noche… Naruto sintió pena por ella.

-Eh… Hinata…

-Eh…- la chica volteó a verlo confundida antes de volver a su realidad- ¿Me llamaste?

-Tu… reprobaste el año pasado el examen- dijo Naruto pensando como formular la pregunta-. Y el anterior… porque?

-Supongo que no soy nada buena- dijo la chica tallándose los ojos con discreción-. Soy muy mala controlando el chakra…

-Si… yo también…

-Solo pude pasar la prueba de desempeño físico- comentó la chica agachando la mirada- ¿Y tu?

-Veamos…- dijo Naruto haciendo memoria-. El físico lo pase con 4 estrellas; el ocultamiento lo reprobé con dos; el rastreo fue uno; el Henge fue un cero y en pelea perdí contra Kiba…

-¿Y el teórico?- inquirió la chica.

-Cinco…- dijo Naruto con ligereza.

-¡¿Lograste cinco puntos en teórico?!- exclamó sorprendida la chica-. Es una calificación perfecta, yo soy pésima en teórico… Solamente aprobé físico y rastreo. Deben ser cuatro aprobados de las cinco pruebas para poder titularse.

-Yo también logre solamente dos…- dijo Naruto-. Pero creo que nadie reprueba el físico, es como un mero tramite…

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio sin saber que mas decir; de pronto Naruto hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio media vuelta.

-Yo realmente… deseaba ser ninja…- susurró Hinata.

-Yo… yo también…- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta nuevamente hacia Hinata-. Odio pensar que estos años los desperdicie en nada, odio pensar que soy solo un estorbo… Pero lo que mas me duele es darme cuenta que todo fue un inútil sueño…

-Yo creo que tu lo lograras…- dijo Hinata sonriendo-. Nunca te das por vencido, eres fuerte… Naruto…

-Yo… estoy cansado de luchar…- dijo el chico agachando la mirada.

-¿Naruto?

-Voy a ser sincero contigo, Hinata- dijo el chico mirando al suelo-; es muy probable que no vuelva a verte, y además no es como si importara tanto. Estamos en la misma situación asi que… que mas da…

Naruto tomó asiento al lado de la chica y suspiro mientras elegía las palabras.

-Siempre… siempre quise demostrar que era alguien- dijo Naruto con tristeza-. Soy malo siendo ninja, pensé que podía ser ninja porque mis padres lo fueron; me duele pensar que murieron por protegerme y yo… yo no valía la pena. Por eso siempre hice esos trucos, esas bromas… era mi forma de demostrar que de alguna manera era superior a los maestros…

-Naruto…

-Pero ahora… se que solo eran tonterías- dijo Naruto disimulando sus lagrimas-. Yo debí haber muerto aquel día…

Hinata permaneció en silencio, confundida, insegura de que hacer o que decir; no tenia idea de que Naruto se sintiera así, sabia que era huérfano pero conocía mas bien poco acerca del chico. Y se sintió terriblemente mal; ella por lo menos tenía a su madre, pero él había perdido a ambos. No tenía ningún familiar, ningún amigo. Estaba totalmente solo.

Naruto se giró para levantarse, pero entonces Hinata lo tomó delicadamente de la mano; él volteo a verla interrogativo, pero la chica mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-Soy un fracaso…- dijo la chica con tristeza-. Mi clan es el protector de Konoha, somos el clan mas importante de la aldea y yo soy un fracaso… El poder Hyuga, la habilidad con la que nacemos, todo me fue negado sin una razón…

-…

-Simplemente… no soy tan buena como mi hermana menor…- dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada-. No hay Hyuga en la academia porque todos entrenamos en casa, son lo suficientemente buenos para superar cualquier clase, cualquier prueba; es un nivel superior… y después estoy yo…

-Hinata…

-Soy la primogénita… la heredera… y tuve que ir a la academia porque era pésima- dijo sollozando la chica-. Y ahora me expulsan de la academia… por ser pésima… mi padre ni siquiera me voltea a ver cuando le hablo… yo… no tengo futuro…

-Estoy seguro que algo encontraras…- dijo Naruto tratando de consolarla.

-¡No lo entiendes!- exclamó la chica entre lagrimas-. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte en mi clan, no tienes derecho a elegir… debes ser… solo un objeto obediente…

La chica soltó a Naruto y se cubrió el rostro para llorar; nunca se había sincerado con nadie, nunca había llorado enfrente de nadie. Y ahora, sentía que había sido una pésima idea; quería salir corriendo y nunca mas estar cerca de Naruto, pero los sentimientos eran demasiado fuerte y no la dejaban más que llorar de frustración y tristeza.

Y para su sorpresa, sintió como Naruto la abrazaba con delicadeza mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-No los dejaremos…- dijo Naruto con tono alegre.

-¿Eh?

-No los dejaremos ganar- dijo sonriendo Naruto-. Tú y yo, vamos a ser ninjas…

-Naruto…- la chica alzó su rostro para ver al chico sonreír con confianza.

-Tú y yo… somos iguales- susurró Naruto con tranquilidad-. Yo lucho por mi pasado, tu por tu futuro… Y ambos tenemos derechos a ganar esta batalla…

-Yo…

-Estamos juntos en esto…- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad-. No estamos solos…

Hinata se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico, pero no pudo evitar sonreír; esta era la ultima oportunidad de ambos para que las cosas salieran bien, pero en esta ocasión no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de esta historia; espero les guste. Esta es una historia de amor sencilla y corta a la cual no planeo meterle muchos enredos. Sin embargo, será lo suficientemente emotiva para que les agrade, se los prometo. Por favor no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto!

PD- Si te gusta como mi historia, no olvides pasarte por mis otros fics: Forsaken Crew y Jiraiya Team Assault, historias llenas de acción, misterio, romance y angustia… Una reinvención del universo de Naruto que por lo menos te dejara una sonrisa. Hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 03- Ideas

**Capitulo**** 3- Ideas**

Al principio realmente parecía una buena idea practicar juntos, era algo privado y conjunto, como debía de ser; pero pasaron por alto el simple hecho de que ambos eran pésimos. Puede que no fueran buenos rastreando, pero ambos eran pésimos ocultándose, así que la practica era más bien un absurdo juego de niños...

Suspirando, fue Naruto el primero en sentarse en el pasto y dar por terminada la sesión. Hinata se acercó apenada por su bajo desempeño.

-Lo siento... -susurro ella.

-No, si yo soy igual de malo- dijo Naruto mirando el bosque alrededor-. Tal vez es el lugar...

-Creo que... Deberíamos practicar otra cosa...

-O de otra forma- dijo Naruto-. No podemos huir de lo difícil, tarde o temprano necesitaremos hacer la práctica...

Hinata se sentó de rodillas frente a Naruto mientras el chico observaba pensativo alrededor. Estaban en los límites de la aldea, bajo el monte con los rostros de los kages; el lugar era aislado y tranquilo, lo suficientemente grande para perderse y aun así eran malos escondiéndose. La chica sonrió ante la concentración de Naruto y este volteó a verla.

-¿Una idea?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

-No... Lo siento...- dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-No... No es eso...- dijo el chico apenado.

Naruto suspiró maldiciendo su estupidez, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta mirando hacia la montaña. Se preguntó si los rostros habían sido esculpidos a manos o con algún jutsu; entonces, la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo engañas a los maestros, al Hokage?- completó ella con interés.

-Es fácil cuando los conoces- respondió él sonriendo-. Además, hay ciertas actitudes generales de los maestros... Solo es poner atención.

-Ninguno más lo ha logrado...- comento ella.

-Te lo mostrare- dijo él con ligereza.

* * *

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio observando a Iruka arreglar el salón. Ellos lo observaban desde otro edificio, por la ventana; el chico hizo una señal y Hinata se acercó un poco más para observar.

-Es cuestión de lógica- susurró tenemos el entorno: la academia; luego la ubicación: un salón. A esto le sumamos el tiempo: las dos de la tarde.

-Si...- asintió ella haciendo anotaciones mentales.

-El entorno, la academia, es un lugar cerrado y privado; hay muchos alumnos pero por la hora está solo. Entonces también está la ubicación de la persona a quien vamos a engañar, Iruka en el salón; el salón esta aún más solo y silencioso. Y todos estos datos Iruka los conoce: sabe que está en la academia, que debe estar solo y que está en un salón. Todos esos datos debes usarlos para no sacar de contexto tu broma...

-¿Sacar de contexto?- repitió ella confundida.

-En este caso es ser silencioso, no solo por el hecho de no ser descubierto si no porque no debe haber ruido en el lugar- explicó Naruto-. Además, tu broma debe ser algo cotidiano del entorno, algo que no contraste con la academia...

-Entiendo...- asintió ella con interés.

-Bien, ahora los elementos más generales fueron revisados y es cuando tienes que ser más específico- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Quién es Iruka? Un maestro, hombre, ¿Qué hace? Pendientes, seguramente, ¿Edad? Veinte años posiblemente...

-¿Ocupo saber todo eso?- preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-Si...- respondió el chico-. Ahora sigue lo más importante ¿Que broma hacerle? En este caso fue una ligera, de la cual se dará cuenta enseguida.

Los chicos miraron atentamente como Iruka salía del salón y cerraba la puerta. Desviaron su mirada al siguiente salón; la puerta estaba entreabierta y una mano la atravesó. Cogió con sumo cuidado el hilo atado y lo jalo, haciendo caer la caja de tizas.

-Iruka me conoce, y una puerta entreabierta es muy sospechosa para el- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

La chica observó como Iruka entro al salón con una sonrisa triunfal; al primer paso la tabla cedió por el peso y el maestro quedo fuera de la visión de ellos. Aun así, pudieron ver salpicar agua. Naruto se carcajeó satisfecho.

-Distraerlos cuando sabes que estarán concentrados- explicó Naruto-. Una tabla floja es fácil de detectar, pero no si estas mirando hacia arriba. Así uso su propio conocimiento en su contra...

-Asombroso...- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nada del otro mundo...- dijo Naruto ligeramente sonrojado-. Solo poner atención y planear adecuadamente...

-¿No es lo mismo que ocultarse?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó confundido el chico.

-Es lo mismo...- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos-. Esos conocimientos, usarlos para esconderte tú en lugar de una trampa... Podrías aprobar el examen...

-Yo...- Naruto se quedó mudo de la impresión.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, nunca lo había pensado, pero en realidad sonaba muy lógico y coherente; usar toda su planeación para esconderse. Conocía mejor que nadie a los maestros, era un amo de recolectar información, era lo más sencillo. Pero por alguna razón nunca lo había hecho en un examen. Siempre era huir, esconderse, escapar nervioso; siempre se había visto a sí mismo como la presa y no como el cazador. Con sus bromas, él dominaba, pero en los exámenes era un peón ¿Porque debía ser así?

Atónito se quitó de la ventana y se sentó en el suelo, con una sonrisa ingenua en el rostro; era cierto que sus trampas tenían la función de ser encontradas tarde o temprano, pero bien podría intentar usar un método inverso para nunca ser descubierto. Sonrió ampliamente a Hinata quien le devolvió la sonrisa un poco colorada.

-Gracias...- dijo el chico con ternura.

Ella se sonrojo terriblemente y desvió su mirada, intentando pasar desapercibida. Naruto por supuesto lo noto, pero no le dio importancia; supuso era parte de la forma de ser de la chica.

-Quiero intentarlo- dijo el chico con confianza.

-S-seguro...- dijo Hinata aún demasiado roja.

* * *

-¡Naruto!- gritó Iruka molesto.

-¿Donde esta ese mocoso?- preguntó molesto Ebisu.

-Debe estar aquí- replicó otro maestro-. No lo han visto salir...

-No lo vieron entrar, eso no es muy tranquilizador- replicó Ebisu molesto-. Necesitamos el sello oficial para el papeleó; busquen al pequeño imbécil y denme ese sello...

Hinata observaba nerviosa el alboroto, mientras sostenía el cronometro en su manos; tres minutos habían pasado desde que Naruto robara el sello y escapara. Eso significaba que acababa de aprobar la prueba, en teoría; nadie de los presentes le tomaba mucha importancia a ella, y mucho menos a las dos chicas que comían fruta con tranquilidad. Ambas rubias, gemelas de hecho, tan inusuales pero tan naturales, que los ninjas solo daban un rápido vistazo lujurioso antes de volver a buscar a Naruto.

Una de las chicas tenía sobre su regazo un montón de libros y hasta arriba, acostado de forma casual, el sello oficial de Konoha.

-Eres genial, Naruto- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa. El cronometro marco los 5 minutos.

Hinata avanzo un poco nerviosa entre el alboroto; cuando la vieron, las gemelas la saludaron alegremente. Una dejo los libros en la banca y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-Hinata-chan!- grito la chica rubia. Hinata se sonrojo y saludo con timidez, siguiendo la actuación.

Ebisu se detuvo y volteó a ver a las gemelas y Hinata caminar, alejándose del lugar con una fingida tranquilidad; ambas gemelas cerraban demasiado los ojos, y su forma de caminar... Una mujer no caminaba de forma tan marcada. Siguió con su mirada el punto de origen de las chicas y vio los libros abandonados y un brillo metálico a lo alto; camino con tranquilidad hasta la banca y tomo con su mano derecha el sello que ya esperaba encontrar ahí. Los libros eran ensayos mitológicos; demasiado raros para cualquiera que no fuera un anciano. Había un vaso con fruta picada abandonado también en la banca, tunas para ser exacto. Por el color, habían sido cortadas desde hace horas, y refrigeradas; además la única fruta que se vendía partida en la aldea era manzana y sandia. La banca estaba a la sombra de un árbol, como era de esperar, pero esta daba la espalda a la entrada principal de la torre; además miraba hacia una pared, una chica jamás la habría escogido para platicar. Por último, la ropa de las gemelas era demasiado llamativa, tal vez usando este elemento para atraer miradas y al mismo tiempo hacer que los hombres las desvíen por vergüenza a ser descubiertos durante una emergencia...

Una serie de rarezas que habían sido hechas para llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo desviarla; cuando ellos esperaban buscar en lo cotidiano, él se había escondido en lo inusual. Era tan obvio que era descartado al instante, no por pensamiento racional sino por instinto... Pero solo orquestado para hombres ¿Y si Anko hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlos?

Ebisu levantó a la altura de su rostro el sello y sonrió. No podía estar más satisfecho, y aunque había sido burlado por un mocoso, al menos había dejado de ser un imbécil. Iruka se acercó con rapidez a Ebisu al verlo sosteniendo el sello.

-Maestro, no sea duro con Naruto- fue lo primero que dijo Iruka al llegar, pero mirando alrededor no vio al niño.

-No puedo serlo, él no está...

-¿Y el sello?

-Lo encontré- explicó Ebisu entregándolo a Iruka.

-¿Naruto lo arrojo?- inquirió Iruka confundido.

-Lo encontré, no hay pruebas de que Naruto lo haya tomado- dijo Ebisu dándole la espalda-. Debió ser un malentendido... Llévelo a donde debe estar...

-Eh... Si, maestro...

Ebisu caminó con tranquilidad y vio a lo lejos a las gemelas apurar el paso; sonriendo, se preguntó si Hinata también podría mejorar tanto tan rápido. Aun así, no le dejaría fácil el examen a Naruto; nadie podía atreverse a burlarse de él.

* * *

-Eso fue fantástico- dijo sonriendo Hinata-. Seis minutos cuando nos fuimos...

-Jeje, estaba algo nervioso- dijo el chico sonrojado-. Pensé que alguno reconocería mi jutsu, pero en realidad solo unos pocos lo han visto.

-Supongo que podrás engañar al examinador...

-Sera más difícil y me quita el elemento sorpresa- dijo Naruto reflexivo-. Pero estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá... Gracias Hinata...

-¿Yo?- exclamó la chica confundida.

-Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de mi propia capacidad- dijo él alegremente-. Ahora me toca ayudarte a ti...

-Naruto...- la chica desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero sonriendo.

-Hare lo que sea por ti...

La chica entonces palideció y miró fijamente a Naruto; el chico sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Ella por un momento mantuvo sus palabras dando vuelta en su cabeza; un Naruto sin camisa fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Un vientre joven pero bien definido, aun sin bellos pero firme.

Su nariz empezó a sangrar y la chica se cubrió el rostro mientras este tomaba tonos insanamente rojizos. Naruto sintió el movimiento brusco de la chica y la encontró cubriéndose el rostro y con la cabeza agachada. No pudo menos que extrañarse.

-Hinata...?

-No es nada...- dijo la chica con prisa girándose.

-Eh... Bien...- respondió el chico alzando una ceja-. Prometo que pasaremos ese examen...

-Juntos- dijo la chica aun cubriéndose su enrojecido rostro, pero con mirada radiante.

-Juntos- afirmó el chico sonriendo.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Aquí el siguiente capitulo de aliados, que se retraso mas que nada porque ya no tengo internet… Ha sido un año difícil y me quede sin internet hasta comprar una antena, asi que no queda de otra mas que esperar a poder hacer actualizaciones.

En otras cosas traigo también un proyecto de Invader Zim en mente y estoy terminando el ultimo capitulo de mi saga principal de "Jinchuriki Escape", asi que estoy realmente corto de tiempo.

Aun asi, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no dejen de comentar; algo corto, como los anteriores, pero a partir del siguiente les prometo que todos los capítulos serán mucho mas extensos y emotivos. Por lo pronto disfruten y no dejen de comentar.

* * *

_PD- Siendo sincero nunca crei que esta historia llegara a ser tan… aceptada. La verdad solo era un experimento personal, y pues salio muy bien, en dos capítulos 14 comentarios no esta nada mal. En fin, disfruten de la historia, yo aquí seguire escribiendo con diversión…_


	4. Capitulo 04- Imago

**Capítulo 04- Imago**

-Henge...

-Mal

-Henge...

-Mal...

-¡Henge!

-Mal...

Naruto cayó al suelo exhausto, maldiciendo entre dientes; Hinata se acercó al chico en silenció y tomó asiento a su lado con tranquilidad, mirando al cielo. Sonrojada, comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento...- dijo ella.

-No, no...- dijo el chico agitando una mano-. Iruka tampoco me la ha dejado fácil y se me da fatal...

-¿Porque?- pregunto ella confundida-. Tu Henge de Naruko es perfecto...- diciendo estas palabras se sonrojo un poco-. Muy real...

-Je...- Naruto se rasco la nariz a su vez sonrojado.

-¿Porque todos los demás se te dan tan mal?

-No lo sé- admitió el chico-. Supongo que es diferente crear una persona a copiar otra...

-Lo entiendo de mí...- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza-, pero tú lo haces bien... ¿Porque fallas?

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el imago- suspiro Naruto

-Imago...?- repitió la chica.

-¿No lo han visto?- preguntó el chico confundido-. A veces no pongo atención a clases porque llevo más de un año... O no recuerdo donde lo aprendí...

El chico se enderezó y quedo sentado en el suelo; se movió a gatas y quedó frente a la chica, sonriendo. Saco una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a dibujar un circulo, el cual dividió en dos con una línea ondulada. Mostró el dibujo a la chica y lo dejo en el suelo, entre ambos.

-Esta es la representación del chakra- explicó Naruto-. El chakra es la energía de una persona, que deriva de dos naturalezas- el chico señalo el dibujo-. Energía física, sustentada en los músculos y órganos; la otra es la energía espiritual, que se concentra en el alma y la consciencia... O algo así...

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la última frase del chico que contrastaba tan marcadamente con su discurso de erudito; sonrojado, el chico continuó su explicación.

-El chakra es lo que alimenta todas las técnicas ninjas, ilusorias e incluso de combate...

-Ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu- recito ella interesada.

-Pero no solo dependen de chakra- agregó dibujando ahora un triángulo afuera del circulo-. El chakra es la energía básica para realizarlas, pero se necesita moldeo de chakra, por medio de sellos; circunstancia, que es los elementos a favor o en contra de realizar la técnica en cuestión... Un jutsu de agua es más sencillo si hay agua cerca, o en su defecto un ninja con afinidad puede generarla, pero gasta más chakra. Hay técnicas específicas para usos de espadas, sin ellas no puedes hacerlas; un ejemplo más son las ilusiones, que ocupan un detonador...

-¿Detonador?

-O activador- dijo el chico reflexionando-. No sé cómo nombrarlo, pero es algo que permita meter al enemigo en la ilusión: una mirada directa es lo más común...

Hinata asintió impresionada por la fluidez y amplio conocimiento del chico; no es que fuera un genio, de hecho tendía a detenerse para ordenar las ideas o tartamudear con palabras difíciles, pero su semblante era sereno, el de alguien que conocía, no que inventaba o suponía. Además, la mayor parte de lo que decía no lo sabía pero era perfectamente coherente...

-El tercer elemento es el imago- dijo Naruto señalando lo alto del triángulo-. El elemento más importante. En taijutsu, es imposible realizar una técnica que no hayas visto en persona; en Ninjutsu, solo los más talentosos ninjas pueden deducirlas. El imago es la concentración, la imagen mental de la técnica y sus funcionamientos, sumado a la dirección y objetivo de la técnica en cuestión; todo el conjunto es denominado imago. Y todas las técnicas necesitan mucho imago...

-Increíble- exclamó la chica viendo el tosco esquema del chico.

-Así pues, imago, moldeo y circunstancia es lo que rige toda técnica- dijo Naruto poniendo las tres iniciales: I, C y M-. En la mayoría de los casos, basta con aumentar uno de ellos para compensar la falta de otro: si careces de circunstancias, aumenta el moldeó, los sellos a utilizar, y lograras una técnica estable; si tienes deseas reducir el moldeó, aumenta el imago para realizar la misma técnica con menos sellos y por tanto menos tiempo…

-¿Y el imago? ¿Cómo puedes compensarlo?

-No lo sé, supongo que con sellos- dijo Naruto cabizbajo-. Pero no sé cómo funcionan... Tal vez con circunstancias... Supongo que necesitaría alguien más experimentado para saberlo...

-No sabía todo eso- reflexionó Hinata-. Entonces, entre mayor sea mi concentración, más fácil será hacer una técnica...

-Pero no solo es concentrarte en realizar la técnica- aclaro el chico-, concéntrate en su funcionamiento, su utilidad y quien será el afectado por la misma...

La chica asintió y se levantó, poniéndose frente a Naruto; el chico sonrió y ella cruzo sus manos realizando el sello.

-Henge!- una pequeña nube de humo y frente a él apareció un maestro Iruka de ojos ciegos y baja estatura. Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

-No, olvidaste los ojos...

-No... Torpe- exclamó Iruka agachando la mirada.

-Además la estatura...

La transformación se deshizo y ella se dejó caer de rodillas con un suspiro; entonces Naruto le dio una palmada en los hombros y la chica alzo la cabeza sonrojada.

-Algo que conozca...- susurró ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh?

-Henge!- la nube de polvo explotó.

Cuando el chico miró de nuevo, frente a él estaba un Naruto sonriendo con satisfacción. La copia era perfecta, e inclusive la caracterización muy buena; el Naruto-copia se rasco la nariz sonriendo, aunque ligeramente sonrojado. El chico se levantó y empezó a carcajearse emocionado al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su copia.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Naruto mirando los googles y el peinado típico de él-. La estatura, el peinado... Muy detallado...

-Je...- rió su copia rascandose la cabeza-. No es nada para un ninja de mi nivel-dattebayo...

-Jeje- sonrió el chico-. Tienes razón... Hinata, eres increíble...

La copia agacho la mirada, sonrojándose al instante; junto sus manos, nervioso y sonrió con ternura, satisfecha consigo misma. Naruto alzo su pulgar y amplió su sonrisa.

-Entendiste el concepto rápido...

-Imago por moldeo...- asintió la copia-. Soy mala en moldeo, necesitaba un fuerte imago...

-¿Pero porque yo?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

La copia se sonrojó y quedo muda al instante; de un movimiento deshizo el Henge y la chica volteó a verlo avergonzada. Naruto amplió su sonrisa, a la espera de una respuesta, y ella solo atino a retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo y timidez; deseaba que se la tragara la tierra ¿Porque había hecho algo tan penosamente obvio? Ahora sentía su cara arder de vergüenza mientras se rompía la cabeza por dar una excusa aceptable... No podía pensar en una respuesta que no la dejara como una stalker maniaca o una pervertida...

-So... Somos amigos...- susurró ella cabizbaja, diciendo solo la mitad de la verdad-. Hace años que no tengo uno...

-Hinata...- de pronto Naruto se sintió estúpido por su pregunta. Agacho la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo por haberla acorralado a decir esa terrible verdad-. Lo siento...

-No... Yo...

-Pero tienes razón- dijo el chico ampliando su sonrisa-. Somos amigos...

-Naruto...

-También eres la primer persona a quien puedo llamar amiga...- sonrió Naruto.

* * *

-Henge!- exclamó Naruto.

La nube de humo se disipo, dejando ver a una Hinata... Pero por muchos motivos era muy mala copia; de hecho, podría calificarse como un primo de Hinata, ni siquiera parecía mujer. La chica negó con tristeza y Naruto deshizo la técnica suspirando; el chico miró los arboles alrededor, preguntándose porque le costaba tanto trabajo esa maldita técnica.

-Estoy cansado- dijo el chico-. Por lo menos tu si avanzaste, pero mi chakra esta por los suelos... Y supongo que no tengo un buen imago de ti, tampoco...

-Tal vez...- la chica se detuvo a pensar un rato y miró alrededor; sonrojada, se acercó a Naruto-. Es mi culpa...

-¿Tu culpa?

-Tú siempre has sido... Sincero y alegre, expresivo- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Yo... Prefiero que nadie me distinga ni moleste...

-¿No es eso una doble moral entre ser reconocido?- inquirió el chico confundido.

-Supongo... Pero no me gusta... No me gusta ser criticada...- con estas palabras, la chica se cubrió el pecho avergonzada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

-¿Quién te criticaría?- preguntó el chico-. No eres la peor, yo lo soy... Ni siquiera yo sabía que habías reprobado...

-No es eso...- Hinata desvió la mirada, sonrojada-. Pero yo... Quiero que me conozcas mejor... Que podamos decir... Poder decir que nos conocemos...

-Hinata- exclamó sonriendo Naruto-. Somos los rechazados, compartimos lo más doloroso de nuestra realidad... Yo nunca tendré secretos contigo...

-Naruto...

-Después de todo- dijo el chico viendo al cielo-. Saldremos juntos de esta... Y seguiremos juntos...

-Naruto...- las palabras del chico conmovieron el corazón de Hinata, quien empezó a llorar sonriendo.

Naruto volteó a verla, y por un momento ella se sintió apenada, hasta que pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro del chico; él simplemente le sonrió, sin intentar ocultar sus lágrimas. Ambos desviaron la mirada, sin embargo, sonrojados. Ella se limpió el rostro, y espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Siempre escondo todo de mí... Por eso... Es tan difícil que tengas una imago de mí...

-No, es mi culpa en general- replicó Naruto-. No me pedirán hacer un Henge de ti, sino del viejo, de Iruka o de algún otro... Soy yo el deficiente...

-Si... Pero debes empezar por algo fácil- dijo la chica con convicción-. Un solo Henge perfecto ya es algo...

-Supongo- admitió Naruto.

La chica desvió la mirada apenada y bajo el cierre de su chamarra; el chico primero alzó una ceja confundido, después desvió la mirada con los ojos desorbitados y su rostro ardiendo. Hinata se quitó la chamarra con un rápido movimiento y cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos y volteó a ver a Naruto.

-Por favor... Mírame- dijo la chica-. No me hagas sentir más avergonzada de lo que estoy...

Naruto trago saliva y con su cuerpo temblando volteó a verla; ella miraba al suelo, con su rostro en un tono rojizo que no podía ser nada sano. Sus brazos tapaban su pecho, pero no estaba desnuda; vestía una playera negra entallada, la cual remarcaba muy bien sus senos. Unos senos demasiado grandes para una niña de su edad; tal vez no enormes, pero si grandes para una niña de 13 años. Sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, mostrando una piel suave y pálida simplemente hermosa. Alcanzó a distinguir un vello delgado y corto, casi invisible; seguro era de la clase de chicas que no ocupaban depilarse.

-Desde muy chica yo... No parezco tan chica- dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. No es el tipo de cosas... Que una chica quiera...

-Yo...- Naruto no supo que decir.

-Yo no, al menos... No quería esa clase de atención...

-Entiendo...- dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, disimulando la atención que el mismo ponía al cuerpo de la chica.

-Chamarra, pantalón holgado...- continuó ella-. Para esconder... Mi cuerpo...

-Si...

-Pero no me di cuenta... Que escondía también mi alma- dijo ella-. Evite tanto la atención, que termine por no tener un solo amigo...

-Suena lógico- asintió el chico, preguntándose si la chica bajaría sus brazos y dejaría al descubierto sus atributos... De pronto, su nariz empezó a sangrar.

La chica volteó a ver a Naruto y se sonrojo aún más al notar la sangre en la nariz del chico, pero no hizo ningún comentario; el chico por su parte, a pesar de sentir su cara ardiendo, no noto el hilo de sangre de su nariz.

-Realmente quiero ser tu amiga- susurró ella agachando la mirada.

-Ya lo eres- replicó el chico sonriendo.

Hinata bajo sus brazos, temblorosa, y volteó a ver a Naruto; pero el chico no la miraba a los senos, sino directo a los ojos con una mirada tierna y tranquila. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar; un estallido de excitación y Hinata se desmayó.

-¡Oye, Hinata!- exclamó Naruto asustado- ¿Estas bien?

El chico la tomó en brazos antes que ella se cayera al suelo, y con un suspiro decidió que la práctica había terminado. Por alguna razón, el verla dormida le producía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que no podía definir, pero no podía dejar de mirarla a la cara. Su atención se centró en sus labios unos segundos, y los suyos temblaron de emoción.

"Llévala a casa" ordeno su mente. Y con un suspiro de alivio, Naruto obedeció.

* * *

Hinata se despidió del chico, a unos metros de la entrada a la villa Hyuga; era más ella quien insistió que ni se acercara a Naruto quien estaba dispuesto a dejarla en la entrada. El chico no se sintió ofendido ni hizo preguntas, simplemente se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Es un lindo chico- comentó la voz de una mujer.

-¡¿Madre?!- exclamó Hinata asustada.

-¿Es con él con quien entrenas para tu último examen?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Yo... Solo...- ella agacho la mirada avergonzada de haber sido descubierta-. Si...

-Tiene un aire intelectual, aunque no matado- comentó su madre mirando al cielo- ¿Cómo puede ser tan malo en las artes ninjas? Engaña a toda la aldea y no puede con un maestro...

-Él puede...- dijo Hinata con convicción.

Su madre volteó a verla sorprendida y ella agacho la cabeza apenada; entonces todo se volvió totalmente obvio. Su madre acarició su cabeza con ternura y sonrió.

-Ambos pueden- dijo su madre sonriendo-. Tu padre y los representantes salen de viaje en dos días... Invítalo a comer...

-¡No!- grito la chica enrojecida-. No... No es necesario...

-Hazlo si quieres, Hinata- dijo la mujer sonriendo-. El viaje dura un mes... Tendrás algo de tiempo...

-Yo... Yo... Lo pensare...

-Bien, vámonos- dijo su madre poniendo una mano delicadamente en su espalda.

* * *

-Henge- exclamó Naruto con serenidad.

Frente a Hinata, una copia perfecta de sí misma la miraba con sus mismos ojos vacuos; ambas chicas sonrieron a la vez, aunque la original no pudo evitar sonrojarse al distinguir que su copia no llevaba la chamarra. No quiso mirarlos mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura que los senos eran del tamaño exacto... Naruto tenía un Imago muy fuerte de ella... De sus senos...

-Hinata, estas sangrado- dijo la copia a la original.

-¿Donde?- preguntó ella revisando su cuerpo.

-Tu nariz...

La chica se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, pero sonriendo de felicidad; todo indicaba que era un pensamiento fuerte en la cabeza de Naruto ¿Que más podía pedir?

**Fin Capitulo 04**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de Aliados; la verdad las ideas estas llegando fuerte y se suceden con una facilidad que me es simplemente imposible dejar de escribir. Me encanta esta historia en general.

En fin, sinceramente espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla; de paso aprovecho para recalcar el hecho del cambio de clasificación de la historia: de Teen a Mature. **MUY IMPORTANTE **recalcarlo. La pregunta de porque es simple; sé que muchos lo han sospechado y ahora solo paso a confirmarlo: habrá hentai, lemon o contenido erotico, como quieran llamarlo. Tal vez no lo vean hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero estoy muy interesado en el hecho de ponerlo ¿Por qué? Porque esta historia la escribi principalmente porque mi otra saga principal "Jinchuriki Escape" va muy lenta en ese aspecto, y deseaba ver algo de felicidad con Naruto y Hinata.

Asi pues, espero no se asusten con este cambio, que fue mas que nada un error de dedo; desde el principio lo planee asi (notese en el lenguaje maduro usado en la descripción de la vida de Hinata en el capitulo 02). Pero también les prometo que no esto no arruinara la historia; no soy experto con ese tipo de escenas, pero confio que les gustara.

Hasta pronto y no dejen de comentar!


	5. Capitulo 05- Sombras

**N/A:**

Antes de empezar:

Muchos me han preguntado por la edad relativa de Hinata en este fic; considerando que para este capitulo es importante, recalcare el hecho de que a efectos practicos la edad de Hinata es de 13 años, al igual que Naruto. Por otra parte, la edad entre Hanabi y Hinata se ve acortada, siendo que para mi fic, Hanabi tiene 10 años...

Espero disfruten la historia; continuamos!

* * *

**Capitulo 05- Sombras**

-Hey, Naruto, Ramen en mi casa, de cerdo- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-. Tu, Chouji, Kiba y yo ¿Que te parece?

-Yo... Debo practicar- dijo con un suspiro el chico.

Se encontraban aun en el salon de clases, con la mayoria de los compañeros saliendo; aun era temprano, de hecho habian salido antes de tiempo, asi que muchos de ellos estaban platicando, haciendo planes para el fin de semana o las proximas vacaciones. Tras aprobar el examen, se les darian 2 semanas de permiso para estudiar los equipos y conformarlos... Serian las últimas vacaciones que tendrian en toda su vida.

-¿Hablas en serio?- rió el chico-. Dame otro pretexto, eres bueno mintiendo...

-No miento- replicó Naruto con mal humor-. Necesito practicar...

-¿Y si te dijera...- Shikamaru cambio su tono por un susurró y se acercó mas al chico- que tengo fotos de las chicas que podrian interesarte?

El chico se sonrojó pero volteó a verlo interrogativo; Shikamaru asintió divertido. Puso su mano sobre la mesa y deslizo una foto con naturalidad debajo de la libreta del chico. Este se quedo petrificado, entre asustado y emocionado.

-Las de Ino me las quedo yo, las de Sakura las guarde para ti- rió Sikamaru-. Los chicos pueden ver las demas...

-Ok...- contestó el chico nervioso, no sabia que decir, pero de pronto una idea rasgo su mente con preocupacion- ¿Hay de Hinata?

-¿De quien?- preguntó el chico confundido- ¿La rara? No... No, por Dios, se viste como hombre- replicó Shikamaru extrañado-. Nunca...

-Solo... Curiosidad...

-Piensalo- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-. Mi casa, las fotos...

-Claro...

-Y... Naruto...

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por cubrirme- sonrió Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

El chico asintió sonriendo, mientras Shikamaru se alejaba de su lugar; Hinata observó todo esto con interes un lugar mas arriba, debia admitir que habia algo para lo que si era buena: leer los labios. No podia ver a Naruto, quien le daba la espalda, pero pudo leer perfectamente su nombre en labios de Shikamaru. El comentario no le molesto en lo mas minimo, pero toda la conversacion en general le llamo la atencion. Mas aun, el aparente interes de Naruto por fotos de Sakura le habia molestado; estaba celosa, muy celosa.

Mientras todos seguian platicando dejando a Naruto y Hinata fuera de las conversaciones, el chico empezó a deslizar su libreta con discrecion. La foto quedo al descubierto, pero estaba al revez; era la contraparte que tenia escrito una frase simple "Viaje de primavera, fiesta de la union". Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado; la fiesta de la union habia sido hace un mes. La fiesta celebraba la fundacion de Konoha, con la union de los cinco principales clanes de aquel tiempo : los Uchiha, los Nara, los Hyuga, los Kuga y los . La fiesta se celebraba con una semana de permiso para los ninjas, la academia y la mayoria de los negocios, aunque solo 2 dias de festival. No recordaba ningun viaje de la academia.

El chico dió la vuelta a la foto; en la imagen, se veia de fondo un bosque algo despejado, y Sakura de frente sonriendo. La chica vestia unos pantalones cortos, y una playera de ombliguera; la playera era blanca y semi transparente, dejando ver el sosten de la chica, de color blanco tambien pero distinguiendose perfectamente el diseño. Alzaba una mano saludando y la otra a su espalda. Naruto se sonrojó y escondió la foto otra vez bajo la libreta; atras de él, Hinata tambien se sonrojó, y volteó a ver a Sakura. La foto era obviamente de este año, y ella no se habia enterado de ningun viaje...

* * *

-Hola, Naruto...- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Ya todos los demas alumnos se habian ido de la escuela y solamente permanecian ellos dos; Hinata se habia acercado al lugar del chico y se sentó a su lado, antes de hablar. Normalmente era incomodo empezar conversaciones; ambos sentian un afecto por el otro, pero no podian olvidar el motivo que los unio en un principió: eran los peores. Ese calificativo siempre colgaba de ellos como un ancla, y aunque ante otros pudieran ocultarlo, entre ellos la verdad siempre estaba presente. Siempre que empezaban a hablar, se preguntaban que opinaria el otro de ellos; se preguntaban si el otro los veia como menos. Sobre todo a Hinata le preocupaba que Naruto la viera como una inutil.

-Hola...- dijo el chico sonriendo nervioso. De pronto la foto en su libreta le preocupaba mucho; discretamente puso una mano sobre la misma y trató de parecer sereno.

-Yo... Yo...- la chica tartamudeó mientras veia con tristeza la mano del chico sobre la libreta-. Yo... Mi madre... Te gustaria comer en mi casa?

-Eh...- las palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en el chico, quien dio una media sonrisa- ¿Tu madre esta de acuerdo? ¿En serio?

-¡Si!- avergonzada por el grito de emocion, la chica se cubrió la boca y modero su tono-. Si... Ella insistió mucho...

-Yo... Me encantaria-dattebayo!- dijo el chico emocionado.

-¡Que bien!- respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Seria mañana o... Cualquier dia que puedas despues de mañana.

-Mañana me queda bien- asintió el chico.

-Ademas...- agregó la chica sonriendo-. Mi madre dice que tiene un amigo que podria ayudarnos con los entrenamientos...

-¿Un amigo?- repitió el chico interesado- ¿Un ninja?

-Yo... Supongo- respondió ella alzando los hombros.

-Eso seria fantastico, Hinata- exclamó el chico alegre.

* * *

Ese día el entrenamiento fue mas corto, para que ambos pudieran ir a arreglar sus cosas; Naruto no mencionó nada, pero la idea de que eso era una cita le paso por la cabeza. Hinata se despidió del chico como siempre y en pocos minutos ya estaba entrando a la villa Hyuga.

-Hola, Hinata- saludó la voz de una niña detras de ella.

-Hanabi... Hola- saludó la chica sonriendo.

Por regla general la relación con su hermana era tensa e incomoda, pero esto solo sucedia por la permanente presencia de se padre; parecia que su padre no quisiera que Hinata "infectara" a Hanabi con su incompetencia. En una de las pocas ocasiones en que su padre las dejaba solas, a veces era dificil para ellas platicar. Aun asi, Hinata no tenia ningun rencor con su hermana, y Hanabi nunca se habia sentido superior a ella. Su relacion no era normal, pero seguia siendo sana...

-Llegas temprano...- comentó Hanabi poniendose al lado de su hermana.

-Tenia cosas pendientes- dijo ella sonriendo y empezando a caminar.

-¿Pendientes?- inquirió la niña sonriendo- ¿Tiene que ver con el secreto que nuestro padre no puede saber?

-¿Secreto?- preguntó la mayor confundida.

-Madre dijo que invitarias a alguien a la casa...

Hinata se sonrojó pero no dijo nada mas; ambas chicas siguieron caminando en un silencio incomodó por los largos pasillos. En parte, Hanabi se sentia lastimada por el silencio de su hermana, pero por otro lado no podia culparla; su padre convivia muchas horas al dia con ella ¿Dudaba entonces Hinata de su lealtad de hermana por sobre la lealtad a su padre? No es como si fuera un asesinato, Hanabi podia guardar este secreto sin remordimientos de consciencia.

Ambas continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un intermedio donde el jardin principal de la casa de la rama principal quedaba descubierto. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se detuvo y con la cabeza agachada, volteó a ver a su hermana menor.

-Por favor...- susurró Hinata nerviosa-. No le digas...

-¿Eh?

-No le digas a nuestro padre- repitió ella poniendose de rodillas.

-¡Hinata!- gritó sonrojada su hermana- ¡Levantate!

-Por favor... Solo estos dias- exclamó Hinata con la voz quebrada-. Hare cualquier cosa por ti... No le digas...

-Yo...- Hanabi agachó la mirada con tristeza-. Sigo siendo tu hermana, Hinata...

-...

-¡No me trates como el perro guardian de mi padre!- gritó la chiquilla con la voz quebrada-. Yo tambien... Tambien soy mujer...

-Lo siento...- exclamó Hinata confundida. No entendia que habia hecho mal.

-Siempre son tu y madre, siempre ustedes dos-dijo sollozando la niña-. Yo tambien soy mujer... No tengo la culpa de... De que padre piense que soy mejor...

-¿Eso te molesta?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida y realmente ofendida-¡Te molesta ser mejor que yo!

-Siempre estoy entrenando, siempre estoy aprendiendo cosas mas dificiles que las que me corresponden- replicó la chiquilla-. Y mis resultados deben ser perfectos o debo quedarme practicando hasta que asi sea... ¡Que al final de cuentas es lo mismo! ¡No importa si lo hago bien o mal, siempre debo practicar!

-¡Yo no escogi ser mala!- grito Hinata molesta- ¡Yo practico todo el tiempo tambien, intentando no ser un estorbo!

-¡A mi no me importa ser buena!

-¡¿Y tengo yo la culpa de eso?!

-¡No se trata de culpas!- dijo sollozando la niña-¡No sabes lo que es estar bajo la estricta mirada de padre todo el tiempo! ¡Juzgandote a cada paso, a cada gesto!

-¡No lo se!- admitió Hinata con la voz quebrada- ¡Ni siquiera me voltea a ver!

-¡Pero tu tienes a mamá!- replico la niña cayendo de rodillas-. Yo no tengo a nadie... A nadie...

-Por lo menos tienes un futuro- dijo Hinata bajando su tono de voz-. Sabes perfectamente lo que me espera...

Hanabi se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada mas; Hinata permanecio de pie, mirando al jardin, con el corazon desbocado. Entendia perfectamente los sentimientos de su hermana, pero sus propios sentimientos la imvadieron. Sentirse rechazada, ignorada, marginada por su propio clan ademas de saberse una pesima ninja... Era demasiado cuando lo sumabas a la idea de que quien tomó tu lugar no le gustaba. Pero entendia a su hermana, y se sentia mal consigo misma; nunca habia sido su intencion rechazar a su hermana de su vida diaria, acaparar la atencion de su madre... Es solo que nunca habia pensado que Hanabi lo resintiera.

Pero tenia razon, tambien era mujer y sin embargo su unicó contacto era con los hombres del clan, quienes la entrenaban con fiereza y empeño. Pero tambien se encontraba en su misma situacion: marginada y sin amigos. Nunca lo habia pensado. Nunca se habia dado cuenta... Eso era muy egoista de su parte. Con tristeza, miró al pequeño lago que habia enmedio del jardin, y por primera vez se cuestiono la sabiduria de su padre...

* * *

Con delicadeza dio un toquido en la puerta de su hermana, y esperó pacientemente. Tras veinticinco minutos, una voz molesta salió dela habitacion.

-¿Sigues ahi?- preguntó su hermana.

-Si...

-Pasa- dijo la niña con un suspiro.

Hinata entro a la habitacion y cerró la puerta tras de ella; Hanabi se encontraba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, con la cara contra su almohada. Ella se sentó silenciosamente a su lado; insegura de que decir, simplemente acaricio su cabeza con ternura. Tras cinco minutos asi, fue su hermana la que primero hablo.

-Lo siento…

-Lo siento…- dijo a su vez Hinata-. Nunca quise ignorarte… Yo realmente te respeto, Hanabi…

-Gracias- dijo su hermana con tono neutro-. Se que no eres una buena ninja… pero yo confió en ti…

-Gracias…

-No quise decir todo eso- comentó Hanabi, volteándola a ver-. Yo solo… a veces me siento muy sola…

-No estas sola, Hanabi- dijo ella sonriendo-. No volveré a dejarte a un lado… Y estoy segura que madre no lo hizo a propósito.

-Se que no, es la autoridad de padre la que nos separa…- dijo con tristeza la niña-. En parte… te envidió por ser libre…

-No soy libre…- replicó ella-. Si no me vuelvo mejor… Solo puedo ser una moneda de cambio…

-Se que lo harás a tiempo- dijo la niña sonriendo-. Tendrás derecho a casarte con quien tu quieras…

Hinata sonrió con sinceridad a su hermana; de pronto esta se giró y se sentó a su vez en la cama, ya notablemente mas tranquila.

-Ahora dime ¿Quién es él?

-¿Eh?

-El chico que vendrá a la casa- dijo la niña con malicia.

-Yo… bueno… Yo…- la pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Hinata, quien empezó a tartamudear nerviosa-. Naruto… un amigo…

-¿Es tu… novio?

La pregunta sonrojó a Hinata quien se quedo petrificada mirando a su hermana; entonces la pequeña estallo en carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Así que es tu novio…

-¡No somos novios!- gritó Hinata cerrando los ojos.

-Pero quieres que sean…

-Yo…- Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Si, te gusta- dijo la niña con malicia levantándose.

-¡Hanabi!

-¡Hinata!- replicó su hermana divertida-. Madre lo sabe… Si, debe saberlo, por eso lo invita ¿no? ¿Quiere ayudarte con eso?

Hinata se levantó y corrió a la puerta; cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió la mano de su hermana deteniéndola; cuando volteó, vio a Hanabi mirándola con ojos tristes y cara de arrepentimiento. Esto confundió a Hinata, quien se giró por completo a ver a su hermana y saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento…- susurró la niña mirándola a los ojos-. No… no te enojes…

-Hanabi…

-Quiero… quiero saber- dijo la niña con la voz quebrada-. No… no te molestare, lo prometo… Soy una tumba, no diré nada…

Las palabras de su hermana quebraron por completo su corazón; se sintió terriblemente mal, y se dio en cuenta entonces de cuan distanciada había estado de su hermanita. Pero tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde. Ella realmente tenía interés por ella, no de una forma morbosa y sádica, sino de una forma amorosa y preocupada; era el deseo de ser su cómplice y no más su rival. El deseo de compartir algo con, al parecer era verdad, su hermana mayor a quien admiraba.

-No me acercare a él, no diré nada…- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Solo… solo déjame… ser parte de tu vida…

-Eres una parte importante de mi vida, Hanabi- dijo Hinata abrazando a su hermana.

Hinata soltó a su hermana y le sonrió; ella le sonrió de vuelta y ambas volvieron a entrar al cuarto.

* * *

-¿Así que viniste?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Ya lo suponía…

-Bueno… me desocupe temprano- dijo Naruto rascándose la nariz.

-Si, claro…- dijo divertido Shikamaru-. Los chicos se han ido, sin embargo; tardaste en llegar…

En realidad eso resultó un alivió para el chico; Chouji parecía verlo con indiferencia, pero Kiba no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. De cualquier forma, le parecía raro que Shikamaru lo hubiera invitado a su casa, aunque era consciente de que el padre de Shikamaru casi nunca estaba en la casa y su madre atendía alguna clase de negocio importante. Shikamaru estaba solo en su casa siempre.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa; Naruto tomó asiento en el espacioso sillón tirándose sobre el mismo con confianza. Había estado en alguna que otra ocasión en la casa de Shikamaru, pero nunca mucho tiempo. Aun así se sentía en confianza.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Realmente… gracias por lo del otro día- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nariz algo nervioso-. Hubiera sido muy problemático que mi padre se enterara que yo…

-¡Ni lo menciones!- dijo Naruto riendo-. Estoy acostumbrado a los problemas…

-No, realmente gracias- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-. Eres un buen amigo, Naruto… Pero te prometo que no volveré a meterte en problemas…

-Amigo…- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Amigo- repitió Shikamaru con serenidad.

Naruto sabia que Shikamaru no usaba las palabras a la ligera, así que sintió mucha alegría al escuchar esas palabras, pero la disimulo para no hacer el ridículo frente al chico.

-Y lo prometido es deuda…- dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta. De una maleta en el suelo saco un sobre perfectamente sellado y lo entrego a Naruto en las manos-. No vayas a creer que son mucho mejores que la que ya te di… después de todo solo son fotos del viaje…

-¿Cuál viaje fue este?- preguntó el chico tomando el sobre.

-Lo organizaron las chicas solamente- explicó Shikamaru-. No es que ninguno de nosotros tuviera que enterarse…

-¡Entonces como te enteraste?

-Je…- sonrió el chico confiado-. Solo disfruta las fotos.

-Gracias…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato platicando antes de que Naruto se fuera.

* * *

-¿Al Hokage?- exclamó sorprendida Hanabi.

-Si…- dijo Hinata riéndose.

-¡¿Engaño al Hokage?!- repitió la niña sorprendida-. Pues… parece demasiado listo para haber reprobado…

-Je… Lo es- dijo sonriendo Hinata.

Ambas chicas se encontraban acostadas en la cama, mirando al techo y platicando con tranquilidad; ya llevaban rato platicando y ya era noche, pero ambas platicaban realmente cómodas.

-Padre dice que el Hokage es más fuerte que él…

-Si, debe serlo- dijo Hinata sonriendo-. El Hokage es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea...

-Si el Hokage es el más fuerte- dijo Hanabi pensativa-. Si Naruto derrotó al Hokage ¿No lo hace eso más el nuevo Hokage?

-Jeje…- rió Hinata divertida-. Lo engaño, no derrotó… la fuerza y la astucia son cosas distintas…

-Cierto- asintió su hermana pensativa-. Aun así… porque no le agrada a padre?

-No lo se…

-¿Por ser huérfano?

-No creo que eso importe- dijo la chica.

-A mi… me suena bien…

-Gracias…

-Suena como un buen padre…

Hinata se sonrojó ante estas palabras; Hanabi entonces estalló en una carcajada histérica, mientras su hermana se cubría el rostro bajo la cobija.

-Prometo portarme bien…- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Solo… solo no le digas nada…

-¡¿Aun no lo sabe?!- preguntó la niña sorprendida- ¿Cuan distraído puede ser?

-¡Soy yo quien soy discreta!

-Si, claro…- dijo entre risas Hanabi.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó Hinata sonrojada- ¿Ningún chico?

Hanabi guardo silenció con sorpresa; a través de la oscuridad, Hinata pudo distinguir un sonrojar en su hermanita, que desvió la mirada; entonces ella se giró y volteó a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora era su venganza.

-¡¿Quién es?!

-¡No! ¡Nadie!

-¿Lo conozco?

-¡No, no lo has visto!

-Suena sospechoso…

-Yo… yo…- Hanabi se escondió entre las cobijas avergonzada- ¡Kiba! ¡Se llama Kiba!

Las palabras impresionaron enormemente a la chica; no esperaba realmente conocer al chico, pero menos aun esperaba que fuera alguien de su propia clase de quien su hermana estuviera enamorada… Dicho de otra forma, ni siquiera esperaba que realmente tuviera a alguien, después de todo ella misma ya se sentía demasiado chica para estar enamorada, su hermana era un asunto aun más… extraño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si… Pero…- Hanabi se quitó la sabana de encima y volteó a ver a su hermana, sonrojada-. Se que esta mal…

-¿Mal?

-Yo… Me lleva muchos años- dijo Hanabi desviando la mirada-. Se que no le puedo gustar siendo una niña… y que padre nunca lo aprobaría…

Hinata guardo silencio insegura de que decir; no le parecía que fuera precisamente correcto ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgar aquello? Además, dependía mucho de lo que ambos sintieran después de todo. Los dos….

-¿Y él…?

-No, no lo sabe…- dijo Hanabi suspirando.

-Bien… intentemos que lo sepa…- dijo ella sonriendo con ternura.

-No…- susurró Hanabi avergonzada-. Aun no…

-Sera cuando te sientas lista- dijo ella con tranquilidad abrazando a su hermana-. Pero quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda…

-Gra… gracias…

Eso fue lo ultimo que las hermanas dijeron antes de quedarse dormidas plácidamente en la cama.

**Fin Capitulo 05**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Continuando con el desplegado de ideas inevitables; he de decir que esta historia por completo estuvo a punto de ser cancelada cuando los archivos se dañaron misteriosamente en mi celular (esta historia la escribo en el celular). Afortunadamente los pude recuperar :)

En realidad aun no estoy seguro de que me inspiro a hacer este cap, pero siento que fue simplemente una gran idea; la relación entre Hinata y Hanabi… Diablos, me encanto como la refleje aquí.

Ahora si he de tener que recalcar que los malacostumbre a actualizaciones muy seguidas, la verdad es de que no creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta quince días o un mes, así que espero les guste esta actualizaciones, que carece de escenas "picantes" pero que en contenido, considero el mejor capitulo a la fecha. Saludos y no dejen de comentar!


	6. Capitulo 06- Contacto

**Capitulo 06- Contacto**

Para su propia sorpresa se encontraba mas nervioso de lo que en un principió suponía, y es que no solamente se trataba de Hinata; se trataba de su madre ¿Realmente quería conocerlo o era una especie de broma cruel? Hinata era su amiga, pero eso no servía para avalar a su madre. En una ocasión se había encontrado con el padre de Hinata y lo había mirado con desprecio. No podía saber si la mujer iba en serio...

Por otro lado, realmente esperaba agradarle. No entendía porque, pero quería que lo viera con buenos ojos; hasta ahora, no se había preocupado por la aprobación de ningún adulto, ni del Hokage, pero esta vez...

* * *

-Vamos, Hinata...

-Yo... Yo... No se si deba...

-¡¿Pero si tu me pediste ayuda?!- replicó Hanabi molesta.

-Lo siento...- dijo la chica.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Dejo la cámara a un lado y espero pacientemente. El día de ayer Hinata le había comentado sobre Naruto... Realmente le gustaba; y le había platicado lo de las fotos de Sakura, y en broma ella había sugerido que Hinata se tomara sus propias fotos. Le había sorprendido cuando su hermana le había pedido ayuda en la mañana para tomarse unas fotos, pero toda esa seguridad se había esfumado con el más problemático de los detalles: el vestuario ¿Que era lo que quería Hinata realmente reflejar? ¿Que era lo mejor para llamar la atención del chico? Nada pervertido, por supuesto, pero... Y Hinata ya llevaba más de media hora cambiando de ropa cuando nunca antes le importo su apariencia. Traía el pelo corto por cuestión de facilidad al pelear, no por moda ni nada.

Aunque por momentos, la idea de vestir algo provocativo para Naruto era realmente tentador; pero no con su hermana ahí. Se miro en el espejo del baño, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, con adornos de moño y un sombrero blanco de conjunto. Y con un suspiró, decidió que tampoco era su estilo. No quería tomarse una foto de alguien que no fuera ella, de una falsa imagen de si misma. Se quito el sombrero y se dejo caer al suelo con resignación. Tal vez una foto no era buena idea si no sabía siquiera quien era ella realmente.

Se quito el vestido con rapidez, aun en el suelo y se miro fijamente, con esos enormes senos que no la tenían satisfecha. Toda su forma de vestir se basaba en ocultar su cuerpo, pero debía admitir que había terminado sintiéndose cómoda con su estilo. Miro su ropa y con una sonrisa agarró un pantalón deportivo; tomó una kunai y de un tirón corto el mismo...

* * *

Naruto permaneció en la entrada, moviendose nervioso de un lado a otro; hubiera sido mas fácil de poder ser acompañado de la chica, pero llegar solo lo hacia sentir como un completo extraño. Y aun no podía dejar de pensar en los Hyuga haciéndole una broma ¿Porque era tan odiado? ¿Porque todo el mundo le rehuía o miraba con odio? ¿Era culpa de sus padres? ¿Eran alguna clase de criminales?

"Me temen a mi..."

La voz sobresaltó al chico, quien miró alrededor confundido. No vio a nadie cerca, pero la voz había sido un susurró en su oído, un susurró lleno de odio. El chico tenía una extraña sensación que le apretaba el corazón; tenía miedo.

-Naruto, disculpa la tardanza- la nueva voz lo sobresaltó, pero solo porque estaba muy concentrado. Esta voz era tranquila y amable.

-Buenas tardes, señora Hyuga- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Entra, por favor- dijo la mujer abriendo por completo las puertas de entrada.

Tragando saliva, Naruto dio el primer paso al territorio Hyuga...

-Hinata nunca invita amigos a comer, ella... No lleva una buena relación con su padre- admitió la mujer con un suspiro-. Como líder del clan Hyuga, es un hombre recto, disciplinado y exigente... Lamentablemente Hinata no cumple sus expectativas...

-Bueno, a mi me pasa seguido eso- dijo con amargura el chico.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Yo conocí a tu madre...

-¡¿En serio?!- la amargura se esfumo y el chico camino al paso de la mujer, con los ojos brillando. Haruko sonrió.

-Éramos amigas... Antes de casarme...

-Vaya...

-Era una ninja muy hábil- comentó la mujer-. Pero... Bueno, disculpa que lo diga... Muy altanera...

-...

-En realidad, ella no era de la aldea- comentó Haruko- ¿Sabias eso, Naruto?

-¿No?

-Ella fue entrenada en el templo de Kamagure- dijo la mujer haciendo memoria-. Era una entrenadora de elite...

-¿Templo de Kamagure?- repitió el chico confundido.

-¿No has oído de él?- preguntó la mujer extrañada-. Es un templo de entrenamiento, para personas realmente poderosas. Los enseñan a controlar su poder...

-Poderosas...- Naruto agacho la mirada ante las palabras. Su madre era una ninja ejemplar, y él era solo un idiota. Haruko se detuvo y tomó de los hombros al chico.

-Nadie, ni siquiera Kushina, nace sabiendo ser ninja- dijo Haruko sonriendo-. Estas mejorando, sé que Hinata también; ayuda a mi hija... Confió en ti...

-Yo... Gracias...-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Haruko retomó el paso, seguida por Naruto, quien aun tenía muchas preguntas para la mujer, pero no quería incomodar. Tendría tiempo para ello, la madre de Hinata realmente le caía bien.

* * *

Haruko lo dejó en el jardín mientras ella se dirigía a otro lugar; con algo de nerviosismo, Naruto se pregunto si debía haber traído algún cambio distinto. Mirando alrededor, el chico respiró profundamente viendo los arboles y flores. La disposición y variedad dejaba en claro que era un jardín silvestre, pero con cuidados caseros.

Vio un árbol de cerezo, un árbol de maple, tal vez los únicos que debían de ser plantados a propósito; ambos estaban en lugares contrarios y escondidos, pero los colores de sus hojas eran inconfundibles. Naruto no pudo menos que sonreír con tranquilidad.

-Hola... Naruto...

-¡Hinata!- saludó el chico sobresaltado.

Al momento de voltearse el chico pudo ver perfectamente a la chica; vestía aun su clásica chamarra, pero en esta ocasión su pelo estaba adornado por un broche de jade; además, llevaba un pantalón que si ciertamente era de un estilo deportivo, estaba menos holgado que los que acostumbraba a vestir. También había algo mas, en su actitud, que la hacia parecer ciertamente mas… tranquila. Aun así, el chico notó su nerviosismo en el rostro, y por alguna razón esto lo hizo sentir nervioso a su vez.

-Eh… Hola, hola, digo…

-Hola, Naruto- repitió la chica sonriendo.

-Yo… yo…- el chico de pronto se rasco la cabeza, confundido. Lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja y distraído; ahora se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Me alegra que vinieras.

-No, me alegra que me hayas invitado- dijo el chico con ligereza-. Tu madre… ella conoció a la mía…

-¿En serio?

-¿Nunca te menciono nada?

-No salimos muy seguido de la villa- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Mi madre pensaba que estabas muerto…

-¿Muerto? ¿Por qué?

-El último heredero del clan Uzumaki- dijo la chica explicándolo-. Hasta hace poco yo misma no sabia de tu existencia… Dicen que tu clan fue poderoso, pero no pertenece a la villa.

-Supongo que por eso no me quieren…

-No quise decir eso- dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

-¿Sabes de donde es mi clan?

-Un templo, tengo entendido- dijo la chica desviando la mirada-. No se mucho de tu clan, los registros de la aldea solo incluyen…

-… A los clanes fundadores- completo Naruto sonriendo-. Si, y no me molesta. De cierta forma, es casi un alivio…

-¿Un alivio?

-Sabes que no es mi propia gente la que me odia- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Solo los extraños que se han visto obligados a vivir conmigo…

-¡No eres una carga!- dijo Hinata con firmeza.

-No todos opinan así…

Después de esas ultimas palabras se formo un silencio incomodo entre los dos chicos, que solamente atinaron a mirar al suelo, perdidos en sus pensamientos; ninguno se atrevió a contradecir o agregar algo mas. Hinata sabia que contradecir a Naruto era solamente abrir mas la antigua herida ¿Era malo que pensara en otra aldea u hogar cuando estaba siendo rechazado por su actual residencia y sus habitantes? Algo era cierto, de ninguna forma la chica quería alejarlo, pero también era cierto que no podía responder por los demás; de una forma demasiado concreta y real, Naruto era un marginado social. Y ella compartía su destino. Puede que la aldea no la rechazara, pero cuando tu propio clan te rechaza y tienes prohibido salir de la villa… solo desde que comenzó a asistir a la academia fue cuando descubrió que no para todos era una perdedora: para la mayoría era poco menos que un fantasma. Nada sobresaliente y menos importante.

-Lo siento…

-No, no… no hablemos de eso…- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Solo por hoy, solo aquí… entre nosotros dos… Valemos lo mismo; y valemos mucho…

Hinata alzó la mirada y sonrió con sinceridad al chico; tras unos segundos, ambos ingresaron a la mansión principal.

* * *

-¿Y él es Naruto?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y pudieron ver a una chica de pelo largo parada con los brazos cruzados; pelo negro, ojos blancos, sonriente, y confiada. Vestía un traje de entrenamiento morado, y andaba descalza. A pesar de eso, un broche en su pelo reflejaba claramente un intento de "arreglarse" en una persona que debía desconocer por completo el concepto de "formalidad".

-Hanabi…- Hinata se giró hacia el chico y sonriendo señalo a la niña-. Mi hermana menor, Hanabi…

-Eh… Mucho gusto- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Eh… Gracias, igual- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia en respuesta, sonrojada.

Hinata no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada ante la notoria falta de modales en ambos; ninguno sabía exactamente como actuar.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, un compañero de mi clase.

-Se quien es él perfectamente- dijo Hanabi sonriendo con complicidad.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero el chico no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Ustedes… se llevan bien- dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Hinata.

-Somos hermanas- dijo Hanabi alzando una ceja-. Tu comentario es extraño…

-¡No es nada!- replicó el chico nervioso.

-¿Por qué soy mejor que Hinata, lo dices?- preguntó la chica sonriendo-. No todo en esta vida es acerca de quien es mejor o quien es mas reconocido…

-¡No quise ser ofensivo!- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-En serio eres raro- suspiró Hanabi-. Pero si… eres lindo…

-¿Eh?- Naruto alzó la cabeza sonrojado.

-¡Hanabi!- gritó la chica sonrojada a su vez.

-Ya, ya, no dije nada…- dijo la chica sonriendo-. La comida estará servida en media hora; nos honrarían con su presencia, en el comedor de invitados…

-¿Tienes mas de un comedor?

-El principal se usa en reuniones familiares- explicó Hinata-. Normalmente cada miembro de la familia come cuando le es posible, en el comedor de invitados o en el comedor del jardín.

-Aun así, tienes mas de dos comedores- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Si…- aceptó la chica sonrojada.

Hanabi se giró sin despedirse y salió corriendo; ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar caminando.

-Me gustaría tener un hermano o una madre que me apoyaran…- comentó el chico sonriendo.

-Lo siento…

-No… No quise decir eso…- dijo el chico nervioso-. Yo… Supongo que solo digo tonterías…

-No, yo…

-No es que me moleste que tengas algo que yo no- explicó Naruto-. Me alegro por ti…

-Gracias…

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Naruto diera un paso hacia Hinata. La chica lo miro a los ojos, nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Tienes mucho por lo que pelear- dijo el chico sonriendo-. No dejare que falles…

-No quiero que falles tú tampoco…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó sonriente- ¿Cómo podría ser Hokage si soy expulsado de la academia?

Ambos sonrieron con tranquilidad antes de continuar caminando.

* * *

-A veces… es como si algo dentro de mi, algo me obligara a pensar lo peor- dijo el chico con seriedad.

-Yo también he llegado a sentir rencor… incluso contra mi padre…

-No, no rencor- dijo el chico agitando la cabeza-. Algo más… fuerte.

-¿Odio?

-No, no…- replicó Naruto rascándose la cabeza-. Es difícil de explicar, pero es como si no fuera parte de mí…

Hinata permaneció en silencio escuchando al chico, mientras reflexionaba. No tenia idea de lo que hablaba el chico, pero sonaba demasiado sincero para dudar de sus palabras. Además, ellos no podían tener secretos; eran condenados, exiliados, rechazados ¡No le puedes mentir al único igual que tienes en la vida!

-En ocasiones… siento como si quisiera controlarme…

-…

-Los odia, odia a todos…- susurró Naruto con la mirada baja-. Pero no soy yo… no soy yo…

-¿Crees que sea un jutsu?

-¿Pero quien querría hacer eso a alguien tan débil como yo? No tiene lógica…

-Y sin embargo sucede- replicó Hinata-. Tal ves… el Hokage pueda ayudarte.

-¿Crees que por eso me odien?- preguntó el chico con una amarga sonrisa-. Tal ves hay algo mal conmigo… No creo que sea culpa de mis padres…

-Ya me has hablado de tu madre, pero… y tu padre?

-No se quien es- respondió mirando a Hinata-. Nadie me lo ha dicho, aunque tampoco he preguntado mucho… Crees que tu madre sepa?

-No lo se…- admitió la chica-. Como te dije, el clan vive muy separado; mi madre no es una ninja, sino una mujer de noble cuna. No sale mucho a la aldea, y es difícil para ella conocer las ultimas noticias…

-Si, entiendo…- dijo el chico con resignación.

De pronto, Hinata se puso de pie y sonriendo tomó al chico del brazo.

-Vamos a comer…

-¡Si, ya tengo hambre!- dijo sonriendo el chico.

* * *

Ramen, ramen en variedades totalmente desconocidas para el chico; estaba la clásica con carne de cerdo, pero había otras que debían tener alguna clase mas fina. Además, en caldos de distintos colores: rojo, verde y blanco. Era obvio que no era la comida clásica a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se miraban nada mal en realidad.

-Siete variedades de Ramen- dijo Haruko sonriendo-. No espero que pruebes todas, pero el de cerdo lo hizo Hinata…

-¡Madre!- la chica se sonrojó ante la mirada de complicidad que la mujer le dio a Naruto.

El chico sonrió nervioso y ofreció su plato a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría empezar con el tuyo…

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Hanabi entró rápidamente al comedor, tomando asiento en una silla al lado de su madre-. Tenia que terminar el encargo de padre…

-Apenas empezábamos- dijo Haruko con una sonrisa.

-Bien- asintió la niña alegre-. No fue mi intención hacer esperar a Naruto…

-No… no hay problema…

-Eres el invitado de mi hermana- replicó la niña sonriendo-. No seria capaz de faltarle al respeto al futuro es…

-¡¿Prefieres Te o jugo?!- preguntó la madre de Hinata interrumpiendo a Hanabi, a quien regaño con una breve mirada-. Te verde y de jazmín, o jugo de sandia, melocotón y fresa son las opciones.

-Jugo de fresa esta bien- dijo Naruto quien no comprendió bien las palabras de Hanabi.

-Igual para mi…- pidió la chica sonrojada y mirando con una mirada rencorosa a su hermana.

-Bien, aquí tienen- ofreció la madre Naruto dos vasos.

Hinata sirvió el ramen que había preparado en el plato de Naruto, mientras que Hanabi se servía su propia porción de un Ramen de caldo verde; en realidad, las porciones eran pequeñas, ofreciendo mas variedad que cantidad, pero aun así era mas que obvio que sobraría bastante: cada ramen alcanzaba por lo menos tres porciones y Naruto no creía que nadie a parte de él comiera mas de dos porciones. Aun así, el gesto era en realidad muy agradable desde su punto de vista. Tantas molestias y consideraciones solo por él.

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo a todos en general-. Buen provecho.

-Buen provecho- dijeron las tres mujeres Hyuga a la vez. Empezando a comer sus platos.

-Picante…- dijo Hanabi dando los primeros sorbos a su comida.

-Y no haz probado el rojo…- comentó su madre sonriendo.

Por un momento Naruto los observo en silencio antes de voltear a ver a Hinata; la chica intercambio una mirada interrogativa antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

-Esta... esta muy bueno…- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Sabes, Naruto?- comentó la madre de Hinata sonriendo-. En algo que Hinata es realmente muy buena es cocinando.

-Si, seria una buena esposa- dijo Hanabi comiendo.

-No, todavía le falta mucho para eso- replicó Haruko recalcando sus palabras con una mirada severa hacia su hija menor-. Pero algún día podrá serlo… Con suficiente dedicación, así como ambos pueden ser buenos ninjas…

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez has visitado el santuario Uzumaki?- preguntó de pronto la madre de Hinata-. En lo alto de la montaña Hokage, del lado este…

-No, no lo conozco…- mencionó confundido el chico- ¿Qué es exactamente?

-No lo se- respondió Haruko sonriendo-. Solamente se de su existencia…

El chico permaneció con la mirada perdida, mientras pensaba al respecto; Hinata miró interrogativa a su madre, quien simplemente sonrió.

-La entrada… no hay paso de ese lado- replicó Naruto tras unos segundos de reflexión.

-Si, si lo hay…- respondió Haruko con tranquilidad.

-Del lado Este solo esta la villa Uchiha…

-Y es ahí donde esta la entrada- dijo sonriendo Haruko-. Por alguna razón, los Uchiha acogieron bien a los Uzumaki… Tal vez por su propia historia…

-¿Su historia?- inquirió Hanabi interesada.

-El clan Senju y el Uchiha siempre fueron rivales- dijo Haruko-. Aun antes de la fundación de Konoha; tras la unión de diversos clanes a la fuerza Senju, entre ellos los Aburame, Hyuga y los Nara, las fuerzas se vieron tan equilibradas que hicieron una alianza… Fue cuando sucedió la fundación de Konoha, aunque muy en el fondo, los Uchiha no fueron aceptados del todo… Igual que los Uzumaki…

Esas últimas palabras abrieron una claridad en la mente de Naruto; al final de cuentas, todo realmente se reducía a sus padres. El rechazo de la aldea no era hacia él realmente, sino a su pasado. El chico bajo su plato con expresión sombría; Hinata trato de decir algo, pero no estaba segura de que seria bueno decir.

-Quiero… quiero ir al templo de Kamagure- dijo Naruto con mirada firme y determinación.

Ante las palabras del chico, Haruko no pudo menos que sonreír; de cierta forma, la culpa la hacia sentir mal. Esa promesa de no poder decir nada al chico, la maldita prohibición del tercer Hokage… Pero se lo debía a Kushina, su amiga. Y el chico era una buena persona, lo sabia. No se merecía vivir entre tantas mentiras y rechazo.

-Puedo darte un mapa- dijo Haruko sonriendo-. Pero sabes bien que nadie puede abandonar la aldea si no es en una misión…

-Bien, empezare por algo mas cercano- dijo el chico sonriendo-. El santuario Uzumaki…

* * *

Hinata sospechaba que algo raro acababa de suceder, estaba segura de ello; algo le escondía su madre, que había hablado de forma tan… elocuente, cuando normalmente se limitaba a decir pequeñas frases. No era solamente por la presencia del chico en la casa, también tenia algo que ver con QUIEN era el chico; la insistencia en la invitación, e inclusive la conveniencia de la salida de su padre… Todo desde que lo había conocido aquel día en la escuela.

Pero no se podía imaginar que pudiera ser, excepto lo que era mas obvio: algo tenia que ver con los padres de Naruto ¿Quiénes habían sido? ¿Qué relación pudieron tener con su propia madre cuando ella no era una ninja? No es que pensara algo malo de su propia madre, confiaba en ella plenamente; pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que le escondiera algo respecto al chico, aunque tampoco se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico.

-No… no es nada…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos permanecían sentados en el jardín; Naruto tenia una pequeña libreta en mano, en la cual anotaba los avances por días de ambos. No era que los pudieran "calificar" como tal, simplemente ponía observaciones diarias y una lista de eventos. Por supuesto, ese dia estaba simplemente señalado en una hoja blanca con el encabezado "Descanso", aunque Naruto la veía no muy convencido. Le desagradaba la idea de no haber hecho nada en un dia entero, y aunque aun era temprano, de ninguna forma se atrevia a presionar a Hinata con el entrenamiento. Tal ves entrenara por su cuenta después de irse.

-Llevamos veinte diaz practicando…- comentó Hinata.

-Hemos mejorado en algunas cosas- dijo Naruto sonriendo-. Supongo que tendremos que poner mas énfasis en el aspecto teorico; después de todo, es difícil de aprender…

-Lo siento…- dijo la chica sonrojada. Sabia perfectamente que la única que ocupaba lo teorico era ella.

-No, tu me has ayudado mucho- dijo con ligereza el chico-. Y me gusta la teoría…

-¿Te gusta la historia?

-Si… aunque es increíble que sepa tan poco de mi propio clan…- exclamó suspirando.

-Es normal… no hay registros…

-Al parecer, nunca debieron estar aquí.

-No creo que eso sea cierto.

-No, lo digo en serio- replicó sonriendo el chico-. No es un comentario pesimista; mi madre era una entrenadora de elite en un templo, según tu madre. Además, no hay registros del clan, en si ¿Y si no fueron rechazados? ¿Y si ellos mismo se recluyeron con los Uchiha? Todo con el fin de mantener sus secretos a salvo…

-¿Pero porque abandonarte?

-Tal ves soy el ultimo de los Uzumaki…

Hinata permaneció en silencio reflexionando, mientras el chico le entregaba la libreta a ella; Naruto se levantó y se estiro, mirando el jardín de la chica. Le encantaría tener un lugar asi. No solo el hecho de tener un amplio lugar verde, pues de esos había en todas partes por Konoha; no, era el hecho de estar en un lugar donde no tener que preocuparte por enemigos o peligros, y mas aun, un lugar donde no temer que te juzgaran. Claro que esa no era la realidad, y él lo sabia bien; Hinata era diariamente juzgada y rechazada aun ese lugar tan privado. En la escuela era simplemente ignorada, pero ahí dentro era constantemente supervisada y calificada por sus errores e incompetencia, los cuales eran mucho menores que los de Naruto en general.

-Nunca podre ganar la pelea…- pensó en voz alta Naruto sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la chica volteándolo a ver.

El chico la volteó a ver sobresaltado, y se sonrojo; después tomó asiento en silencio y con un suspiro, agacho la mirada.

-Aunque logre el Henge, el ocultamiento, mejore mi puntería y entrene mi cuerpo… sigo siendo lento y temeroso- admitió con pesar-. Me da miedo perder… y ahora mas que nunca se que fallar es… es algo desastroso en esta ocasión…

-Estaremos bien- aseguró Hinata sonriendo.

-Si… si, debemos hacer lo mejor- dijo el chico sonriendo.

De pronto, el chico volteó a ver la libreta en manos de Hinata; la chica volteó a verla a su vez, y sonrojada, la cerró. Desvió la mirada y esperó en silencio, insegura de que decir o hacer. Naruto alzó una ceja confundido, y luego sonrió.

-¿Un diario en nuestra bitácora de avances?- inquirió el chico divertido.

-Yo… no, no es…- la chica nerviosa jugueteo con la libreta, alcanzando colores inhumanamente rojos en el rostro-. Es solo que… no es como si no hubiéramos hecho nada… fue… fue un día de provecho…

-¿Puedo leerlo?

-¡No!

-Pero es la libreta de avances…- replicó Naruto divertido-. Ahí tenemos el plan diario de entrenamiento…

-Yo lo transcribiré!- dijo la chica volteándolo a ver, con seguridad.

-¿Veinte hojas de resultados, doce de planeación, y el programa diario de tres meses?- preguntó con ironía-. Me voy en media hora…

-Yo… yo…- la chica agachó la mirada derrotada.

Con su mano temblorosa, entregó la libreta con resignación a Naruto, quien estiró su mano para cogerla; sin embargo, otra mano la tomó, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Hanabi, con libreta en mano, les dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Dame eso!- ordenó Hinata sonrojada y notablemente preocupada.

-Chicos, ni siquiera me escucharon por el pasto- dijo la hermana ignorando a Hinata-. En serio no están muy bien en sus técnicas…

-¡Estaba distraído!- replicó Naruto molesto.

-Es un pobre pretexto- replicó la chica-. Rastreo esta en las pruebas de la academia ¿cierto? Deben practicar aquello…

Hanabi entregó la libreta a Naruto, con una sonrisa; después guiño un ojo con discreción. El chico alzó una ceja y observando la libreta en su mano pudo ver un pequeño triangulo sobresaliendo de una pagina; el color y textura delataban una foto. El chico guardo la libreta sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés, aunque Hinata observo a su hermana con desconfianza.

-Bien, me voy- declaró la niña-. Solo vine a traer esto…

Hanabi entrego una caja a Naruto, quien la tomó sorprendido.

-Un pastel, de mi madre- dijo la niña-. Madre dice que… le agradaste mucho… para Hinata…

-¡Hanabi!

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido el chico.

-Me refiero como espo…

-¡Hanabi!- Hinata saltó y para sorpresa de ambos, tapo la boca de su hermana y torció su brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me voy!- dijo Hanabi alzando su brazo libre para destapar su boca- ¡Tu ganas!

Hinata soltó a su hermana preocupada y se puso pálida. Hanabi simplemente sonrió, sobándose el hombro.

-Adiós, Naruto… también me caes bien- dijo la niña alegremente.

-Lo siento…- dijo Hinata a su hermana.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros sin darle mas importancia al asunto y después salió corriendo. Naruto, un poco incomodo, simplemente se despidió con un gesto. Tal vez Hinata no era tan tranquila como el mismo creía. Mientras, la chica permanecía parada viendo a su hermana alejarse, con una palidez un poco preocupante.

-¿Hinata?

-Es la primera vez…- susurró la chica volteando a ver a Naruto.

-¿Primera vez?

-Es la primera vez que soy mas rápida que Hanabi…- explicó la chica con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-¿En serio?

-¡Se rindió!- gritó la chica con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Ella se rindió! ¡Le gane!

La chica jalo de las manos a Naruto, haciéndolo levantarse y se acercó emocionada.

-¡Gracias! ¡Le gane por ti!- dijo la chica emocionada- ¡Estoy mejorando! ¡Ya mejore!

A Naruto no le pareció la gran cosa, y no quería recalcar el hecho de que Hanabi estaba distraída ¿Pero seria tan mala Hinata que ni aun con su hermana dormida podría ganarle? De cualquier forma, Hinata lo abrazo sin ningún aviso; lo estrecho con gran fuerza, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y con una amplia sonrisa. El chico, entre incomodo y confundido, decidió responder el abrazo sin decir nada.

Pocos segundos después, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo; incapaz de soportar la pena, la chica se desmayo. Tan repentino fue, que Naruto no pudo evitar que ella cayera al suelo; al final de cuentas, el chico no pudo despedirse de ella, pero la dejo en cuidado de su hermana antes de abandonar la villa Hyuga. La cual, por cierto, dejo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin Capitulo 06**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de Aliados; muchos me preguntaban porque tardaba tanto, bueno, porque no estuve conforme con ninguno de los capítulos que escribía. Primero escribí un capitulo demasiado "avanzado" como para que tuviera coherencia para la historia, aunque me gusto y seguramente será el capitul de la historia. Después otro que de plano borre y por ultimo este…

Además, este lo notaran muy largo, puesto que quería poner toda la visita a la villa Hyuga en un solo capitulo; me encanto el tratamiento de los personajes en este capitulo, aunque tal vez una que otra escena un poco forzada, disculpen eso pero quería que ya saliera el capitulo para su publicación. De cualquier forma, estoy seguro que les gustara este capitulo. No dejen de comentar! Hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD-_

_Muchos me preguntan porque no pongo fechas. La verdad es que entre flashbacks, y manejos veloces en los capítulos, a veces de uno o dos días, veo inconveniente poner fechas exactas porque eso me limita mucho el trabajo creativo. Como dije, si bien es un proyecto serio, es un proyecto sencillo. Espero no les moleste, hasta pronto.._


	7. Capitulo 07- Alcances

**Capitulo 07- Alcances**

Tirado sobre su cama, el chico dejaba su mente divagar en un mar de preguntas e ideas, aunque era consciente de que no era el momento ideal para aquello; con tan poco tiempo, el pensar en lugar de actuar resultaba inconveniente, pero aun asi no podía evitar que todas esas cosas se acumularan en su cabeza, distrayéndolo de su deber principal: entrenar.

Y es que eran demasiadas cosas las que no podía ignorar, cosas que llevaba buena parte de su vida preguntándose y que al parecer estaba cerca de una respuesta, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores; luchando contrarreloj, debía dar su mejor esfuerzo para pasar las pruebas y tal ves entonces poder dedicarse a responder esas preguntas que tanto le taladraban la mente: ¿Quiénes habían sido sus padres? Al parecer, la señora Hyuga podría tener respuestas en ese aspecto, pero también estaba el santuario Uzumaki y el templo Kamagure… Lugares a los que no tenia tiempo ni medios a los que acudir, pero que prometían una respuesta a muchas de sus interrogantes ¿Por qué lo odiaban? Pensar que por sus padres era una respuesta demasiado simple; pensar en su clan tampoco lo satisfacía del todo. Esa pregunta era simplemente indescifrable, pero tal ves, de nueva cuenta, la señora Hyuga seria un adulto en el cual confiar… o tal ves no…

La verdad es que la actitud de la mujer había sido por demás sospechosa, aunque no dejaba de ser amable; la hipocresía no era algo que viera en sus ojos, pero aun así… mentía, de alguna forma le mentía y él se daba cuenta. Por supuesto que, en realidad, todos los adultos le mentían. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto por lo pronto.

Y por otro lado, estaba la misteriosa y linda Hinata; linda. Naruto se sonrojo un poco al pensar en la chica, la cual era todo un enigma; no era tan tímida como había pensado en un principio, ni tan torpe como ella misma se calificaba, pues en realidad se menospreciaba demasiado. Aun así, no entendía como era posible que una persona con una vida tan gris, o tal ves mas, que la suya, pudiera ser tan optimista; cada vez que el sentía que se hundía, era la chica quien le daba palabras de aliento o realizaba alguna acción para salvar su pobre cordura. En realidad la chica era… maravillosa, y se arrepentía realmente de no haberle hablado antes; si reprobaban el examen de la academia, nunca volvería a verla, y si lo pasaban… volvería a verla? De una forma que no le agradaba admitir, la necesitaba; por ella, solo por ella, era capaz de ser mejor.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo con un suspiró el chico.

Alzó la fotografía en su mano para verla nuevamente; y sonrió con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Un regalo de Hanabi; la foto de Hinata vistiendo un pantalón deportivo recortado, quedando a manera de Short; en la foto, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre una alfombra, revisando un montón de pergaminos; con una blusa que apenas le cubría parte del estomago y sin mangas. La foto parecía haber sido tomada de improviso por Hanabi ¿Especialmente para él? Bien, en realidad algo empezaba a sospechar; todos los comentarios de Hanabi eran demasiado… raros. Habia dicho algo sobre ser el futuro es…

-…poso?- completó Naruto sonrojado. Aunque no era la única palabra que empezaba con "es", por alguna razón fue la primera que le vino a la mente.

Y es que Hinata era muy buena cocinando… sobre todo cocinando Ramen! Era una chica discreta, linda, amable y optimista, aunque tendía a subestimarse, pero con su familia y su situación no podía culparla. Era también muy perspicaz y encontraba soluciones obvias a problemas que siempre le habían parecido complejos; y bueno, realmente era una persona sincera, honesta y confiable. Podía considerarla realmente una amiga… y últimamente, había pensado más en ella que en Sakura.

-Pero todo se va a la mierda si no apruebo el examen…- dijo el chico con un suspiro. Y sabía que era verdad. Ambos debían aprobar…

* * *

-¡¿Le diste la foto?!- gritó Hinata sonrojada.

-Para eso era…- replicó Hanabi con tranquilidad.

-Si pero… pero no!

-¿Qué?

-¡Era muy vergonzosa!- replicó Hinata cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Se veía tan actuada, era obvio que estaba posando!

-Pero era para él, debías posar- dijo Hanabi cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero él no debe saberlo!- gritó la chica tirándose en la cama- ¡No podre verle la cara mañana!

-¿Lo ves todos los días?

-Eh… si…- admitió la chica volteando a ver a su hermana.

-¡Que envidia!- suspiró la niña sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana-. Llevo mas de un mes sin ver a Kiba…

-¿Siquiera te habla?

-¡Si!- replicó la niña molesta, pero visiblemente sonrojada.

-¿Cómo encuentras tiempo para verlo? ¿Dónde lo ves?

-¡No hablemos de mi!- respondió la chica sonriendo nerviosa- ¡Naruto es el tema del momento! ¿Qué tanto sabe madre?

-No he hablado con ella…- dijo la chica sonrojada-. No mucho…

-¿Todo ha sido iniciativa de ella?

-Si…- afirmó la chica-. Aunque… creo que debería hablar con ella…

-¿Por qué?

-Es como si… como si quisiera decirle algo a Naruto pero no se atreviera…

-También lo note- asintió Hanabi.

-¿Crees que realmente le agrade Naruto?

-Tu eres la que sabe como piensa ella…- dijo Hanabi con un dejo de amargura-. Yo apenas si la conozco…

-Lo siento…

Las hermanas se miraron en silencio, pero Hanabi pronto suavizo su expresión y le dio una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Sé que te sientes igual con padre…- comentó Hanabi-. Yo también lo siento…

-Por cierto… intenta ser mas discreta con Naruto- dijo Hinata con mirada severa.

-Jeje… somos hermanas, y como la menor debo molestarte…

-No abuses de ello.

-Lo tendré en mente.

-Muy en mente- recalcó Hinata con seriedad.

-Llevas meses interesada en él- dijo Hanabi alzando las manos- ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

-¿Y que tan lejos quieres que llegue con él?- replicó Hinata molesta-. Tengo trece años, no me voy a casar el día de mañana…

-Si pasas el examen, podrías morir al día siguiente- replicó Hanabi con seriedad.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso por la verdad en esas palabras; una terrible verdad en la que realmente pocas veces la chica pensaba: como ninja, podría morir en cualquier momento. Era cierto que las misiones eran asignadas de acuerdo a las habilidades y aptitudes de cada equipo, pero una vez fuera de la aldea, las cosas podrían complicarse o inclusive pasar eventos inesperados. Los miembros de la familia Hyuga eran la elite de la aldea, participando solamente en misiones de defensiva o escolta, siempre trabajando en familia; la edad para que un miembro Hyuga se viera cercano al peligro eran aproximadamente los dieciséis años, y aun así, cada miembro adulto daría su vida por proteger a los jóvenes. Ella, como exiliada, trabajaría directamente en un equipo de la hoja; las misiones eran impredecibles y la gente la protegería en base a que tanto la estimaran…

Hanabi agacho la mirada y permaneció en silencio, mientras su hermana se sentaba de rodillas en la cama.

-Lo siento…- susurró la niña.

-Esta bien… es verdad- dijo Hinata con mirada perdida.

-No quiero que mueras…

-¿Y por eso debería arrojarme a los brazos de Naruto?

-¡Eres consciente de los peligros de ser ninja!- grito Hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Puedes enfrentar la muerte pero no el amor?!

-¡No voy a morir!

-¡Podrías hacerlo!

-¡Y eso es mi decisión!- replico Hinata poniéndose de pie- ¡No tienes por qué decidir por mi! ¡Es solo mi culpa si muero!

-¡No!- dijo Hanabi sollozando- ¡Si fueras hija única, no serias rechazada!

Las palabras cayeron de peso en la chica, que permaneció callada al no poder replicar nada al respecto; porque eso también era verdad. Si Hinata fuera hija única, seria la heredera legítima del clan, y por más torpe e inútil que fuera, no podría ser rechazada. El clan necesitaba un líder, y eso solo obligaría a su propio clan a aceptar a Hinata tal como era; pero la existencia de Hanabi legaba el liderazgo a esta, por ser mas apta, creando la posición de rechazada que ostentaba la primogénita Hyuga. Hanabi se cubrió el rostro sollozando, y la chica no pudo menos que sentirse mal; su hermana menor era realmente un misterio que no se había atrevido a descifrar.

-No es tu culpa…- susurró Hinata.

-Fuera del clan…-dijo entre sollozos la niña-… Es muy posible que mueras…

-Lo se…- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Pero es lo que he decidido… El precio de mi libertad…

-Hermana…

-Y no tengo miedo de pagarlo…- dijo Hinata abrazando a Hanabi.

* * *

Con una taza de te en mano, Iruka esperaba pacientemente el regreso de la señora Hyuga, mientras observaba el hermoso jardín; la tarde ya estaba avanzada, así que estaba algo nervioso. Nunca le había gustado estar en una de esas villas privadas de los clanes, y el clan Hyuga era el que menos le agradaba; en el incidente del Kyubi, no podía dejar de recordar que los Hyuga fueron los últimos en aparecer… cobardes o insolentes, de cualquier forma el punto es que no sentían que fuese su deber proteger a la aldea. Los odiaba…

Haruko Hyuga entró a la estancia con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras hacia una reverencia antes de tomar asiento frente al ninja; Iruka respondió a la reverencia respetuosamente, pero mantuvo su semblante serio. Aun esa mujer no le agradaba del todo: una excelente ninja que abandonaba su puesto para dedicarse simplemente como ama de casa… un desperdicio total.

-¿Por qué me has llamado esta vez, Haruko?- preguntó sin rodeos Iruka-. La primera vez me pediste que abandonara a mis alumnos a su suerte…

-No has abandonado a Naruto ni a Hinata…

-Debería estarlos entrenando.

-Lo harán mejor ellos solo- dijo Haruko sonriendo-. Ya han encontrado su ritmo…

-Aun son unos niños- replicó el hombre-. No se si se estén tomando con suficiente seriedad el asunto.

-Lo hacen- afirmó la mujer.

Iruka dio un sorbo a su tasa de te y permaneció en silencio unos segundos; Haruko esperó pacientemente.

-¿Qué necesitas esta vez?

-Un mensaje, que debe ser entregado al templo de Kamagure…

-¿Y como pretendes que vaya hasta los limites del país de fuego para tu encargo?- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre-. Cuatro días en ir y regresar, eso si descanso lo mínimo… Además de que soy un maestro de la academia…

-Es muy importante…

-¿Cómo abandonar a mis dos alumnos mas necesitados?

-De hecho, para ayudarlos.

-¿Crees que Kamagure nos preste a uno de sus expertos entrenadores para dos… estudias inferiores?

-No, creo que es momento de destruir las mentiras…

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Iruka con preocupación-. No pienso traicionar a la aldea, ni siquiera por Naruto…

-No se trata de eso, Iruka- dijo Haruko sonriendo- ¿Sabes realmente que sucedió con Minato y Kushina la noche del ataque del Kyubi?

-No…- respondió con sinceridad el hombre.

-Toma asiento, es una historia muy larga…

**Fin Capitulo 07**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de aliados; aprovecho también para dar el anuncio que el proyecto, así como todos mis demás proyectos, estarán parados por cerca de un mes. Con la llegada de la tercera edición del Fanter Film Festival, volveré a participar en el mismo; con el fin de no desgastarme y de descansar un periodo tras entregar mis relatos participantes, detendré todos mis proyectos por al menos un mes.

Disfruten de esta actualización, que aunque algo corta, es muy importante antes de dar el siguiente gran paso en la historia. Hasta pronto, no dejen de comentar!


	8. Capitulo 08- Busqueda

****Primero que nada admitir que la idea de este capitulo no me dejaba escribir; en serio, era tan persistente que me obligo a escribirlo para poder continuar con los escritos del concurso... y ya una vez escrito dije ¿porque no publicarlo? Bien, aqui lo tienen, pero como el siguiente capitulo si me ha dejado en paz, ahora si no esperen una actualizacion pronto xD...

Hasta luego y disfruten su buena suerte, que es el unico proyecto del que publique un capitulo mas...

* * *

**Capitulo 08- Búsqueda**

-Entonces se divide en dos tipos de energía, energía física y espiritual.

-Correcto- asintió Naruto.

-La física se fortalece con entrenamiento del cuerpo; al fundamentarse en el cuerpo, el estado de los órganos y músculos influye…

-Si.

-Y la espiritual es el alma y la consciencia; entonces esta solo se debilita por el cansancio mental de la persona.

-Si.

-¿El estado de animo puede influir?- preguntó la chica interesada.

-Probablemente- reflexiono Naruto-. En realidad nunca lo había considerado.

-Bien, entiendo- asintió Hinata.

Ambos chicos llevaban ese día en lo teórico, que en realidad a Hinata se le daba fatal, pero el chico resultaba ser en realidad muy paciente; no se trata de aprender de memoria, se trataba de realmente comprender los procesos. Ahora estaban viendo lo totalmente teórico, aunque en la práctica también había teoría fundamentada.

-Bien, descansemos un poco- dijo el chico con un suspiro.

-Si…- dijo la chica.

* * *

En realidad, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada respecto al día de ayer, sobre la comida en la villa Hyuga; por un lado, Hinata prefería no pensar en el asunto para no recordar la foto que Naruto tenia en su poder; por otro lado, Naruto aun no acomodaba sus ideas y prefería dejar todo de lado para concentrarse en lo importante: eran un equipo y no solo él ocupaba mejorar. Por mas que la chica lo dijera, en realidad creía que el único que había mostrado progresos significativos era él; aunque de alguna manera el entrenamiento físico realmente había hecho mas veloz a Hinata, no servía de nada si no podía vencer a su enemigo, y era mas bien torpe con los golpes, además de carecer de suficiente fuerza ¿O era que no tenia confianza suficiente para sestar golpes con toda su fuerza? De cualquier forma, ahora Naruto, el peor ninja de la academia, sabia que estaba por sobre Hinata y eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir culpable, como si hubiera acaparado el entrenamiento solamente a su persona.

Hinata se adelantó y abrió su mochila, sentándose en el pasto; con delicadeza empezó a sacar la comida. Naruto se sentó a un lado y empezó a dividir la comida, organizándola. Tomó dos platos y rebano el pan, posteriormente dos trozos de carne, queso y arroz; Hinata agregó una salsa encima y agrego zanahorias y calabazas. Se sirvieron agua en dos vasos y se sentaron de frente, con los platos en medio. Por un momento cruzaron las miradas; la primera en sonrojarse fue Hinata, posteriormente, Naruto sonrió también con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Buen provecho- dijo juntando las manos.

-Buen provecho- asintió la chica sonriendo. Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio.

* * *

-Nosotros conocemos un Uchiha- comentó Hinata casualmente.

-¿Sasuke, el engreído?- inquirió Naruto con molestia-. No quiero pedirle nada a ese idiota.

-Es el único Uchiha vivo- replicó la chica.

-Podríamos discretamente ingresar, por eso somos ninjas…

-No es correcto- replicó la chica-. Además, puede que sepa algo sobre los Uzumaki que pueda decirnos… no es buena idea menospreciarlo…

-No deberíamos pensar tanto en eso- replicó Naruto desviando la mirada-. Después de graduarnos, algún día el imbécil ira en una misión y yo me quedare en la aldea; entonces podre entrar al santuario Uzumaki…

-¿Y si quedan en el mismo equipo?

-Si, claro- rió Naruto-. Seguramente seremos los mejores amigos…

-Naruto… deberíamos intentarlo…

-No creo que sea un buen momento- replicó el chico.

-Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ello- declaró Hinata con firmeza.

-Seria perder el tiempo- dijo Naruto agachando la mirada-. Estamos contratiempo en el examen…

-Es nuestro descanso- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Realmente quieres ayudarme con esto?

-Te ayudare siempre y con cualquier cosa- afirmó Hinata sonrojada.

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Bien… intentémoslo.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke regresaba a casa tranquilamente, pudo verlos sentados en una banca del sendero; venían a buscarlo, era obvio. Y aunque estaban platicando entre ellos, y aunque parecían una pareja normal, sabía perfectamente que en realidad lo estaban esperando. Los peores dos ninjas de la academia: la rarita y el bufón.

Aun con los brazos en los bolsillos siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, pasándolos de largo sin preocuparse en absoluto por siquiera voltear a verlos; saco la llave de su bolsillo y la metió, haciendo el proceso mas lento de lo que normalmente seria. Por fin, los escucho levantarse y correr hacia él.

-Uchiha Sasuke- llamó la voz inconfundible del rubio.

-¿Si?- preguntó él girándose.

-Necesito… necesito tu ayuda…- susurró el chico agachando la mirada.

* * *

-Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el chico reflexivo-. No sabía que eras miembro de ese clan… bueno, de ese apellido, porque ya no hay clan…

El comentario fue increíblemente desconsiderado; la furia invadió al chico, quien apretó su puño con firmeza dispuesto a partirle el rostro al mejor alumno de la academia, pero Hinata se adelanto. Dio un fuerte abrazo al brazo derecho del chico y colocó su mano delicadamente en su puño; la acción desconcertó a Naruto, quien entre avergonzado y confundido, abrió su puño. Volteó a ver a la chica interrogativa y ella simplemente le sonrió con un rostro demasiado rojo. Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Quieres visitar el santuario para estar a solas con ella?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Eres un…

-Joven Sasuke- interrumpió Hinata dando un paso al frente- ¿Qué clase de relación tenían los Uchiha y los Uzumaki?

-¿Relación?- preguntó confundido el chico-. Bueno… hasta donde se, una especie de asilo político…

-¿Asilo político?- exclamó Naruto confundido.

-Los Uzumaki eran los protectores y dirigentes del templo de Kamagure, y los Uchiha solían… mandar miembros allí- repitió Sasuke queriendo mostrar su sabiduría ante los dos ignorantes inútiles que tenia enfrente-. Un clan lleno de personas poderosas que debían entrenarse para no lastimar a los demás…

El orgullo en la voz del chico era demasiado molesto para Naruto, pero permaneció en silencio.

-¿Alguna vez el pacto se rompió?- inquirió la chica con seriedad- ¿El clan Uzumaki traiciono a los Uchiha?

-No…

-¿Los Uchiha faltaron a su palabra?

-No- respondió con enojo el chico.

-Bien, entonces como el ultimó de los Uzumaki, pido tu ayuda- dijo Naruto entendiendo lo que Hinata quería hacer-. A ti, el representante de tu clan…

Sasuke los miró con una expresión neutra, al tiempo que reflexionaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Mi pasado- respondió Naruto.

-¿En el santuario Uzumaki?

-No se a donde mas ir…- admitió el chico avergonzado.

Sasuke volteó a ver la entrada de la villa Uchiha antes de responder; no le agradaba la idea de dejar entrar a desconocidos a la villa, pero tampoco podía faltar a un pacto de generaciones que su clan había mantenido con el respetable clan Uzumaki, aunque Naruto fuera un imbécil. Suspirando, abrió la puerta.

-Bien, pueden pasar- dijo Sasuke con serenidad-. Pero mientras ella, un Hyuga, clan rival a mi propio clan, ingrese a la villa, la estaré vigilando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Puedes pasar solo e ir a donde te plazca, o acompañado de ella pero los estaré vigilando- explicó Sasuke con mirada firme-. Tu decisión, Naruto Uzumaki…

-No tengo nada que esconder- dijo con firmeza el chico-. Y ella me acompañara…

-Naruto…

-Adelante, entonces- dijo Sasuke con una reverencia.

* * *

-Tu sabes…- preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban por las desiertas calles de la villa Uchiha- ¿Por qué ocupaba asilo político los miembros de mi clan?

-Por desconfianza- respondió Sasuke, quien caminaba frente a ellos sin voltear a verlos-. El poder de los Uchiha es demasiado, en ocasiones miembros del clan nacen con un poder tan tremendo que es capaz de lastimar a si mismo y a quienes lo rodean. El templo de Kamagure siempre ha ayudado a estos miembros aun a costa de la vida de sus propios miembros, dirigidos por el clan Uzumaki. Pero no solo los Uchiha han frecuentado los servicios del templo…

-¿Mas clanes?- preguntó Hinata.

-Los Hyuga entre ellos- contestó el chico volteándolos a ver-. Mas países… El templo Kamagure a pesar de estar ubicado en algún lugar del país de fuego, es un lugar neutral; un castillo inexpugnable que ve por el bienestar de aquellos con un poder enorme, y no por el bien político de los países o el poder de las aldeas ninjas. Mas haya de todo eso, el templo de Kamagure es un refugio para todos los considerados "monstruos" por su enorme poder…

-Deben ser… invencibles- comentó Hinata impresionada.

-Supongo…- dijo el Uchiha con naturalidad-. Y como es de suponer, como máxima autoridad del templo, los Uzumaki guardaban los mayores secretos de entrenamiento: no solo de los Uchiha, sino de cientos de clanes y miles de técnicas. Puede que la aldea de la hoja en general apoyara al templo, pero los Uzumaki tenían razón para desconfiar de ciertos clanes…

-¿Qué clanes?

-Los Hyuga, por ejemplo…- respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta y encarando a ambos chicos.

Hinata se detuvo desconcertada por el comentario, mientras Sasuke la observaba con desprecio; Naruto, furioso, se adelanto.

-Ella viene conmigo- dijo con firmeza el chico.

-Lo se- respondió Sasuke mirándola impasible-. Eso no evita que sea una traidora…

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Hinata ofendida- ¿Insultas a mi clan?

-Respeto a los Uzumaki como lo que son: un pilar de firmeza- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto-. Testarudos, necios, presumidos y obsesivos…

-Sasuke…- susurró Naruto furioso.

-Pero inteligentes, leales y compasivos- completó Sasuke cruzando sus brazos-. Aunque puede ser que el ultimo de ellos no sea mas que un niño malcriado… Y aun así, es mil veces mejor que cualquier maldito Hyuga…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó furiosa Hinata.

-Cuenta la leyenda, que el primero de los Uchiha fue el primogénito de la quinta generación de los Hyuga- respondió Sasuke girándose hacia las casas abandonadas-. Un hijo deshonrado y odiado por el más puro y sagrado de los actos que pudo haber hecho…

-¿Y cual seria ese?- preguntó con ironía el chico.

-Amar a alguien fuera de su clan…- respondió el chico, girándose sin dar mas explicación.

* * *

-Hinata- dijo el chico en un susurró mientras seguían caminando- ¿Exactamente que quiso decir ese imbécil?

-Una tradición del clan Hyuga- dijo la chica agachando la mirada-. Algo antigua… pero aun vigente…

-¿Qué tradición?

-Los Hyuga solamente podían casarse con miembros del clan- explicó la chica-. Se dice de los Hyuga, que poseemos un poder increíble, no debemos dejar que caiga en malas manos, por designio del gran creador…

-Entonces solo se casan con miembros del clan- dijo Naruto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No- dijo Hinata-. Actualmente, cualquiera que sea capaz de representar un alto cargo en el clan, es libre de escoger con quien compartir su vida, aun fuera del clan; aunque como condición, esa persona pasara a ser parte del clan Hyuga y no de otra forma.

-¿Cuáles son esos altos rango?- preguntó interesado Naruto.

-Cuatro escoltas elites, dos ninjas de infiltración, dos líderes: uno de la familia principal y otro de la secundaria- nombró Hinata haciendo memoria-. Todos bendecidos con el poder Hyuga…

-¿Qué poder?- preguntó Naruto interesado.

La chica Hyuga guardó silencio, desviando la mirada; se mordió los labios por costumbre antes de siquiera pensar al respecto; el gesto fue demasiado obvio para el chico.

-Oh… entiendo…- dijo Naruto desviando la mirada, con un dolor indescriptible en el pecho: ella no podía confiar en él.

-¡Naruto!- al instante la chica se dio cuenta de su estupidez.

-No, no importa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa-. Entiendo… secreto de clan…

Hinata quería creer que era tan simple, que realmente no le importaba; pero sabia que acababa de herir gravemente al chico, y es que era cierto: ¿Acaso no él la había defendido frente al Uchiha para que ella conociera cualquier secreto que albergara el santuario Uzumaki? Naruto confiaba plenamente en ella, y la fuerza de la costumbre la había obligado a guardar silencio respecto a los secretos de su clan. Pero Naruto no los traicionaría, no a ella, y lo sabia perfectamente.

-Naruto yo…

-Adelante se encuentra el Santuario Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke llegando al final de la villa Uchiha.

Una enorme pared blanca se alzaba del lado este, cerrando por completo la villa; la misma muralla que rodeaba la aldea entera. Acababa pegada a la montaña a espaldas de la aldea de la hoja, cerrando magníficamente la villa Uchiha. Arboles, piedras, la propia montaña y despejado y hermoso jardín. Nada mas. El chico estaba a punto de preguntar por donde debían seguir cuando Sasuke se adelantó y lanzó una shuriken al aire. El arma se elevó y cortó una soga a cinco metros, que sostenía unos candiles decorativos; al instante, se precipito una escalera de madera que debía estar oculta en algún lugar a lo alto. Una escalera enorme, en realidad, que media por lo menos veinte metros.

-La ultima vez me tarde cuatro horas en subirla- comentó el chico con un suspiró-. Confió en que los dos me ayuden cuando terminen allá arriba…

-¡Ya te dije que no venimos a cosas sucias!- gritó Naruto sonrojado y furioso.

-¡Imbécil!- replicó Sasuke sonrojado a su vez- ¡Terminar del verbo finalizar, no de…!

Hinata se sonrojo terriblemente ante las palabras de los chicos y se giró, avergonzada; Naruto, sintiéndose un estúpido, desvió la mirada al suelo y empezó a reír nervioso. Sasuke simplemente se cubrió el rostro con una mano, avergonzado.

-Hagamos las paces…- dijo Sasuke recuperando su semblante sereno-. No me agradas, Naruto Uzumaki, y mucho menos tu compañera la heredera Hyuga; pero tengo una obligación de honor para tu clan… y tu tienes una hacia mi…

-¿Yo?- exclamó sorprendido el chico.

-Te deje entrar a la villa Uchiha, y al santuario Uzumaki, solo por una razón- dijo con sinceridad el chico-. Puede que no seas capaz de ayudarme, debido a tu propia ignorancia; pero lo que encuentres dentro del santuario, de alguna forma mínima, podría ayudarme…

-¿Qué es lo que desea su majestad?- preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo.

-El poder de mi clan- exclamó con seriedad el chico-. El Sharingan…

* * *

Cuando todos terminaron de subir por la escalera, llegaron a un pequeño saliente en la montaña; una apertura cercana les permitió atravesar la montaña en cinco minutos. Después, salieron a un paramo verde y frondoso, pero terriblemente solitario. Cuando todos pasaron, Sasuke se giro y golpeó un árbol de cerezo cercano. Ante las miradas atónitas de los chicos, el cerezo se retorció; de pronto, la apertura fue cubierta por raíces enormes.

-Eso fue impresionante…- exclamó Naruto.

-¿Las raíces?- señaló Sasuke con media sonrisa-. Medida de prevención Uzumaki; se activa automáticamente, según escuche de mi abuelo, pasaran cien años mas hasta que el jutsu pierda su efecto…

-¿Un jutsu de mas de cien años?- exclamó emocionada Hinata volteando a ver al Uzumaki- ¿Lo habrá hecho tu madre?

-¿Quién era tu madre?- preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki…

-Bien… si lo hizo ella- dijo Sasuke alejándose del árbol de cerezo.

Naruto se acercó lentamente al árbol de cerezo, acariciándolo con interés; no había marcas en su tronco, o algo que declarara que de alguna forma era especial. No había símbolo de su clan o siquiera el árbol era distinto a cualquier otro cerezo. Aun así, era la prueba viviente de la grandeza de su madre; el estúpido árbol era más útil que él mismo. Furioso, golpeó el suelo con su puño, pero recupero la compostura pronto y se giró hacia sus acompañantes con una fingida sonrisa.

Entonces notó que Sasuke lo observaba con verdadero interés; de cierta forma se sentía incomodo con esa mirada, pero no podía dejar de notar que era totalmente distinta a la mirada de odia a las cuales la aldea lo había acostumbrado. Había visto antes esa mirada en otras personas: era respeto.

-Tu madre era la líder del templo de Kamagure- dijo Sasuke.

-Si…- asintió el chico, que en realidad ya sabía esa información.

Sin mediar más palabras. Sasuke se giró y continuó avanzando por una estrecha vereda; los chicos lo siguieron en silencio.

* * *

-¿Por qué sabes tanto del clan Uzumaki?- preguntó Naruto.

-Aunque me moleste admitirlo, tu clan y el mío mantuvieron una relación muy estrecha- dijo Sasuke con ligereza-. No es que sepa mucho de tu clan, es que se mucho del mío; al final de cuentas, era responsabilidad del clan Uchiha proteger el santuario Uzumaki, así que conozco todos esos detalles como es natural.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?

-Pensé que todos los Uzumaki estaban muertos- admitió el chico-. Apenas hoy me entere de tu apellido… No quiero ser grosero, Naruto, pero tengo cosas más importantes en mente; debo entrenar, debo ser más fuerte. Debo… matar a alguien…

Naruto permaneció callado ante las palabras del chico; volteó a ver a Hinata, quien intercambio una mirada de inquietud con el chico. Tras veinte minutos de caminata, los chicos llegaron por fin a lo alto de la montaña; el linde oeste no era más que una escarpada elevación imposible de sortear, al igual que el sur, hacia la aldea; del lado oeste era el escarpado descenso de la montaña, también imposible de escalar.

Y en el norte, frente a ellos, una enorme construcción; no es lo que Naruto llamaría un edificio, pero era una casa de buen tamaño. De construcción clásica, con paredes blancas y tejado rojo, curveado y ostentoso que terminaba en pilares del mismo color sangre. Rodeado de arboles de maple y cerezos, haciendo un contraste surrealista entre el rosa y el café; con el sol brillando en su puesta. No había ningún adorno, ningún símbolo en especial, solo la construcción con su curiosa forma elegante, alzándose majestuoso ante ellos. Pero una piedra al frente, circular, delataba el símbolo de los Uzumaki; puesta como si se tratara de un tapete, lisa y de más de tres metros de diámetro, esperaba apaciblemente en lo que debía ser la entrada. Pero no había puerta visible en el santuario. Naruto volteó a ver interrogativo a Sasuke, quien se encogió de brazos.

-¿No sabes como entrar?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido-. Llevo años revisando esa cosa, te aseguro que no hay forma de forzar la entrada si no sabes entrar…

-¿Y tu sabes?- preguntó Naruto.

-No…Tú eres el Uzumaki- replicó molesto el chico.

-Tu madre…- comentó Hinata mirando el santuario- ¿Una llave, un pergamino?

-No tengo nada de ella- dijo Naruto con frustración.

-Bien, entonces hasta aquí llegaremos- suspiró el joven de pelo negro.

Naruto caminó con frustración hacia el santuario, deshecho por la idea de estar tan cerca de su clan y tan lejos; toda oportunidad se esfumaba, Debía revisar, no podía simplemente confiar su futuro a las palabras de Sasuke por mas sincero que se hubiera mostrado el chico; puede que algo que solo un verdadero Uzumaki pudiera ver era la respuesta para entrar al santuario. Decidido, camino hacia el santuario. Al pisar la piedra de su clan, fue cuando todo sucedió; una línea azul se dibujo sobre la lisa pared, al tiempo que el símbolo de su clan brillo con intensidad azul en la piedra. El contorno de una puerta se dibujo con la línea azul sobre la pared del santuario, y poco después una explosión. Cientos de hojas salieron volando: eran sellos. Y en la pared, una puerta doble de madera apareció.

-Increíble…- susurró Sasuke dando un paso al frente.

-El santuario estaba sellado…- susurró Hinata acercándose a Naruto-. Esperándote…

-¿Madre?- susurró Naruto dando un paso al frente.

"Entra" ordenó aquella voz llena de odio que ya había escuchado antes; solo que esta vez, parecía alegre.

Volteando a ver a sus compañeros, Naruto trago saliva y avanzó con temor hacia el santuario; saliendo de su trance, Sasuke se apresuro a seguir al chico. Algo más indecisa, Hinata cerro la marcha cuando el chico abrió las puertas de par en par. Lo que les esperaba adentro, estaba fuera de toda descripción. Los tres chicos enmudecieron al instante.

* * *

Con el sudor cayendo en casi literal cascada, Iruka seguía avanzando extenuado; no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir mas continuar con esa farsa. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tampoco confiaba mucho en la señora Haruko, después de todo ¿Cómo confiar en un gran ninja que abandona a su aldea para ser ama de casa? Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado un hecho muy cierto: Haruko había entrenado en Kamagure. El legendario templo había entrenado a la más temible de los Hyuga hasta la fecha, y todo lo que la mujer supiera del templo debía ser verdad. Era también una verdad que había abandonado el mundo ninja desde el nacimiento de su primogénita, pero no dejaba de ser una persona muy bien informada.

Además, se le presentaba la oportunidad de confirmar toda esa información; si al llegar al templo descubría que todo era una mentira, no tendría más que dar media vuelta, regresar a la aldea y olvidar el asunto, junto con sus vacaciones desperdiciadas. Pero si acaso realmente había sinceridad en las palabras de la infame Haruko, entonces estaban hablando de las más crueles de las mentiras que una aldea entera podía hacerle a un pobre huérfano; y para ello, debía hablar directamente con el responsable de aquella mentira. Solo en el templo de Kamagure encontraría la verdad.

Más que un entrenamiento, más que un inútil consejo o un intento de apoyo, lo que podía hacer para ayudar a Naruto en su situación actual era correr al maldito templo y confiar lo que Haruko le había contado. Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse, que beneficio encontraba esa mujer en ayudar al chico. De cualquier forma, para bien o para mal, Iruka había confiado por primera vez en ella. Escucharía la verdad, de boca del otro último Uzumaki vivo…

**Fin Capitulo 08**

* * *

**Corenote:**

_Siguiente capitulo de Aliados; quien lo diría, al parecer la trama se esta complicado mas de lo que en un principio creí. En realidad, como mencione, la trama guarda mucha relación con Forsaken Crew, pero también modificare algunos hechos y eventos para que nadie quien lea esta historia crea que pasara exactamente lo mismo en ambas historias._

_La incurso de Sasuke fue… inevitable ¿Qué les puedo decir? Odio a ese pendejo pero por alguna razón mientras escribía fue el mejor soporte de la historia que pude dar; no pensaba darle nada de dimensión al personaje pero me veo obligado. A ver como salen las cosas._

_Curiosamente recibí muchos comentarios sobre el "inverosímil" hecho de que Ebisu sea el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea; bien, he de decir que es por predilección personal del personaje, pero este evento tiene mucho peso cuando se sabe que Ebisu es el alumno del ermitaño de los perros, y el ermitaño de los perros es el mas fuerte de entre todos los ermitaños… Explicare esto en el siguiente capitulo._

_Por el momento disfruten del fic, no dejen de comentar! Y esperen las primeras escenas lemon xD… Hasta pronto!_


	9. Capitulo 09- Encuentros

**Capitulo 09- Encuentros**

El primero en ingresar al santuario fue Naruto; seguidamente, temerosos y confundidos, Sasuke y Hinata se le unieron. Frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos, una persona los aguardaba sentado en un majestuoso trono blanco. El tronó era de mármol, totalmente blanco e imponente; sin adornos ni estructura especial, aunque no por eso menos imponente. Y sobre él, una mujer de pelo rojo y mirada altanera los esperaba, cruzada de brazos; vestía un conjunto kunoichi típico, de color naranja, con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en todas partes. Sus ojos azules examinaban con gran inteligencia a cada uno de los presentes. Sasuke no tuvo que escuchar las primeras palabras de Naruto para entender de quien se trataba.

-¿Madre?- exclamó Naruto desconcertado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la mujer levantándose. No podría tener más de veinte años.

-Madre… soy… Naruto- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Hijo?- replicó la mujer pensativa-. Lo siento… no lo recuerdo.

-¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó Naruto con amargura- ¿Cómo podrías? ¡Nunca estuviste a mi lado!

-No estas en los archivos- replico la mujer llanamente.

-¿Archivos?

-No es tu madre- dijo la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas-. Es un clon de custodia…

-¿Clon de custodia?- exclamó el chico confundido.

-Así es- asintió la mujer sonriendo-. Un dispositivo de seguridad activado únicamente por la presencia del chico; él no esta en los archivos. Es un Uzumaki sin ser realmente un Uzumaki…

-¡No entiendo nada!- exclamó Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Qué broma es esta, Sasuke Uchiha?!

-¡Yo no lo hice!

-Esto es obra de Kushina- dijo la mujer sonriendo-. La verdadera Kushina. El santuario Uzumaki esta creado para solo responder a la sangre del clan, pero tu no estas en nuestros registros, en el templo de Kamagure. Tal ves realmente sea Kushina tu madre, pero ella nunca te registro… Para casos excepcionales y para evitar que los archivos cayeran en malas manos, un clon de custodia se activa al trascender esta anomalía.

-¿Ella nunca me registro?- preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-Estaba embarazada, Naruto- dijo Hinata al lado del chico-. Todo ese camino puede ser peligroso y cansado para una embarazada…

-Supongo…- dijo el chico limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿A que han venido?- preguntó Kushina volviendo a tomar asiento- ¿Por qué Kushina no esta aquí?

-Mi madre esta muerta- respondió Naruto con tristeza.

-Increíble- exclamó el clon- ¿Murió entrenando algún Uchiha?

-Soy un Uchiha, y encuentro el comentario ofensivo- exclamó Sasuke dando un paso al frente.

-Murió enfrentando al Kyubi…

-Diablos, que ironía- dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza-. Toda su vida protegida por ellos…

-¿Protegida por ellos?

-El templo de Kamagure es también el Santuario del Kyubi- explicó la mujer-. Las invocaciones de zorros son entrenadas ahí…

-Ese dato es nuevo- comentó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Bien, Naruto, mi tiempo se agota- exclamó Kushina sonriendo-. Al verificar que eres solo un niño, y al parecer mi niño, no tendré que destruir este lugar…

-¿Destruirlo?

-Tengo suficiente poder para matar a cientos de ninjas, pero es mas rápido destruir el santuario para proteger sus secretos- explicó Kushina- ¿Podría ayudarlos en algo?

-Tu eres una entrenadora de elite- exclamó el chico sonriendo- ¡Entrénanos!

-Es inútil, Naruto- dijo Sasuke con serenidad-. Un clon custodio no puede abandonar el lugar que custodia; además, sus capacidades son muy limitadas. Su consciencia es mas bien… corta.

-El joven Uchiha tiene razón. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…

-Entonces no he conseguido nada del santuario- suspiró el chico-. Mi madre sigue muerta, el clon no sabe nada de mi existencia y el lugar esta vacio…

-Oh… lo siento- exclamó el clon rascándose la cabeza-. Liberar.

Al instante la enorme estancia se desdibujo, reduciendo su tamaño; dos puertas laterales aparecieron y un techo de madera se colocó sobre ellos.

-Medida preventiva- dijo la mujer sacando la lengua-. Bien, Naruto, te veré pronto…

-¿En serio?

-Cada vez que entres al santuario, el sello volverá a activar mi presencia- dijo la mujer-. Normalmente cuento con cinco minutos, pero ustedes gastaron mucho tiempo pensando en entrar…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes-tte bane- dijo la mujer sonriendo, antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo rojo.

* * *

Las puertas se cerraron con firmeza tras de ellos; Hinata se giró e intentó abrirlas, pero estas permanecieron inmóviles. Naruto se adelantó a ayudar, pero Sasuke lo tomo del brazo.

-Es un sistema de seguridad de sellado- explicó Sasuke-. Solo un Uzumaki lo puede abrir, y solo en una dirección. Solo una visita en un día; si abres las puertas ahora, nos obligaran a salir y no podremos volver hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Esta escrito, imbécil- dijo el chico señalando el enorme trono de mármol.

Efectivamente, en el respaldo, una placa rezaba las casi exactas palabras que Sasuke había recitado. Naruto se rasco la cabeza, sonriendo apenado. Los chicos miraron alrededor, estudiando ambas puertas dentro del santuario Uzumaki. La de la derecha decía "Conocimiento"; la de la izquierda decía "Sabiduría". Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver notablemente interesados en distintas cosas.

-Debe ser la derecha- dijo Sasuke confiado.

-¿Qué debe ser?

-La biblioteca- respondió el chico-. En ella podremos encontrar toda clase de cosas útiles de seguro; entre ellas tal vez sobre mi clan… y el tuyo…

-No, la biblioteca debe ser sabiduría- replicó Naruto-. Y aunque no lo sea, me veo mas tentado a ir por la de la izquierda…

-No digas tonterías- replicó el Uchiha-. Conocimiento llano es lo que representa una biblioteca; seguramente a la Sabiduría no debemos ingresar hasta haber obtenido el conocimiento.

-No podemos valorar el conocimiento sin sabiduría- replicó el Uzumaki.

-Bien, dividámonos…- dijo con tranquilidad el Uchiha.

-Bien- respondió Naruto ligeramente molesto.

Sasuke se giró y avanzó hasta la puerta del conocimiento; Naruto hizo lo propio hacia la puerta de la sabiduría. Indecisa, Hinata siguió a Naruto en silencio; ninguna de ambas puertas le parecía buena idea en realidad. Pero no hizo el más mínimo comentario.

* * *

Naruto fue el primero en abrir las enormes puertas dobles, mientras Hinata lo siguió. La estancia que se revelo frente a ellos era ridículamente amplia y vacía. Las paredes totalmente blancas, y absolutamente carente de cortinas; era de hecho una habitación muy oscura. Al centro del cuarto, tallado en el piso de piedra, se podía ver un símbolo desconocido para el chico.

Lo mas desconcertante era la luz que aparentaba tener la habitación, sin ninguna fuente visible; no había lámparas, no había ventanas o siquiera huecos, y aun así la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos…- sugirió Hinata temerosa.

-Aquí… no hay nada…- dijo el chico dando unos pasos al frente- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

-Un cuarto de meditación, tal ves…- sugirió la chica.

Hinata se acerco mas a Naruto, ambos observaron el enorme símbolo y dieron unos pasos para acercarse; cuando el pie de la chica piso el símbolo, seguido del de Naruto, el símbolo exploto en una llamarada de fuego blanco. El fuego los quemó sin misericordia mientras ambos gritaban adoloridos; pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, pues el fuego consumía por completo el oxigeno, eliminando hasta el sonido a su alrededor. Naruto, con un esfuerzo vano, abrazo a Hinata, intentando protegerla; pronto, ambos perdieron la consciencia.

* * *

Naruto despertó en una estancia blanca, enorme; tumbado en el suelo, adolorido y mareado, el chico se sentó agarrándose la cabeza. Todo era confuso. Mirando alrededor, se encontró rodeado de niebla, pero alcanzaba a ver el techo que debía estar a unos diez metros de altura; la niebla era densa y no le permitía ver los límites de la habitación, aunque sombras se alzaban a sus lados dibujando lo que deberían ser puertas y por tanto muros. Contó tres puertas. Como pudo, se puso de pie y fue la primera vez que se preguntó en donde estaba; tan pronto como esa pregunta llego a su cabeza, recordó que venia acompañado de Sasuke y Hinata, a los cuales no veía por ningún lado.

-¡¿Hinata?!- gritó el chico preocupado.

Le espanto sobremanera no percibir ningún eco en aquel lugar; un viento enorme sopló a sus espaldas. Un viento maligno y lleno de odio; atemorizado, el chico volteó para encontrarse de frente con una enorme jaula. La jaula era del tamaño completo de toda una pared, como si representara puerta; en el centro de las puertas dobles, un sello estaba limpiamente puesto. De manera vaga, Naruto reconoció el símbolo de su clan. Detrás de las barras, solo la oscuridad mas profunda y densa reinaba; aun así, se percibía un inquieto movimiento en su interior.

-Aun no estas listo…- dijo una perturbadora voz desde el interior de la jaula.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Jeje…- detrás de la jaula, un enorme ojo rojo se abrió y miró a Naruto con gran atención-. Estas en mis dominios, y yo soy… tu…

-¿Yo?

-Un enorme poder latente en tu interior- dijo la sombra revoloteando en el interior de la jaula-. Generación tras generación, los Uzumaki han dependido de mi poder… y ahora, tu eres el siguiente portador…

-¿Enorme poder?- repitió Naruto con una sonrisa amarga- ¿Qué clase de burla es esta? Soy el peor de mi clase, el peor de la generación…

-Eso es porque me han sellado- dijo la voz-. Y con eso, te han sellado a ti…

-¿A mi?

-Para mantenerme oculto, lejos de manos codiciosas, han tenido que esconderme en tu cuerpo- explicó la voz-. Pero el preció a pagar fue tu propia decadencia…

-No entiendo- dijo Naruto acercándose a la jaula.

-Sellaron mi poder y sellaron tu poder- dijo la sombra, ahora abriendo su segundo ojo-. Tu cuerpo es el contenedor, pero para contener mi poder, necesitaron crear un sello de cinco puntos…

-¿Sello de cinco puntos?

-Bueno, de eso no puedo explicarte- dijo la voz carcajeándose-. Pero si puedo decirte que aun no estas listo para tenerme…

-¿Tenerte?- dijo incrédulo Naruto- ¡Estas en mi cuerpo! ¡Ya eres mío!

-Jeje… no te confundas, mocoso- rió la sombra cerrando sus ojos-. Tú eres mío…

* * *

Hinata cayó de rodillas, temblando, mirando alrededor; todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro en realidad. Las llamas habían desaparecido, y todo estaba en un perturbador silencio. Se mantuvo quieta, esperando por algún indicio de… algo. No podía creer que hubieran sido atacados, era imposible entrar al santuario Uzumaki. O tal ves, lo había hecho Sasuke…

El chico realmente parecía odiarla, por un motivo que ella desconocía; aunque sabia de la rivalidad entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha, siempre le había parecido una tonta disputa. Después de todo, eran clanes totalmente opuestos: los Uchiha, la carne de cañón de la aldea; los Hyuga, el tesoro de la aldea ¿Su odio era debido a eso? Ella no tenia la culpa, y en ningún momento había abusado de su condición privilegiada… Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no tenía condición privilegiada.

-¿Naruto?- llamó la chica temblorosa, mirando alrededor.

La completa oscuridad la envolvía, aunque parecía percibir un movimiento cercano. Un viento siniestro empezó a soplar al tiempo que a lo lejos alcanzó a ver lo que bien podría ser una ventana. Lo curioso es que la luz no entraba de ninguna forma, aunque el rectángulo blanco se dibujaba con perfección a lo lejos. La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con precaución hacia la ventana.

Respirando, notó que se encontraba rodeada de niebla, aunque su vista en realidad era de lo mas inútil en realidad; si supiera utilizar el Byakugan, podría ver en la oscuridad y descubrir que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, pero era una completa inútil y no podía hacer tal cosa. Tras unos segundos caminando, se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

La habitación, por el tiempo que llevaba caminando, era mas grande de lo que debía ser; además, eso que veía a lo lejos no era una ventana, sino una reja. Y del otro lado, Naruto permanecía sentado en el suelo.

-¡¿Naruto?!

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró asustada, pero lo que vio la dejo aterrorizada; dos enormes ojos rojos la veían a menos de dos metros de distancia, reflejando un odio simplemente inhumano. De pronto, una enorme boca se dibujo en la oscuridad y sonrió con una silueta animal; esos enormes dientes se acercaron, salivando con ferocidad. Hinata tropezó espantada y se cubrió el rostro.

-¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?!- gritó la lejana voz de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!.- gritó la chica girándose.

-Es inútil- dijo la voz del monstruo a sus espaldas-. En mi oscuridad nada puede salir, ni los gritos, ni la sangre…

Horrorizada, la chica volteó a ver al enemigo a sus espaldas; frente a ella, la sombra de un enorme perro se dibujo. No, no un perro; era un zorro. El animal agitaba con furia sus colas, al tiempo que la observaba con deseo. Su lengua salió de su enorme hocico y se acercó a la chica que se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Naruto!

-Jeje… extrañaba hacer esto- dijo la sombra.

Una de las colas se adelantó y cayo en el suelo frente a la chica, haciéndola caer de espaldas; ella se giró espantada mientras el zorro se acercaba con lentitud.

-Te pregunto de nuevo- dijo el zorro acercando su hocico- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos-. No… no me mates…

-¿Hyuga?- rió el zorro cerrando los ojos-. Esto podría ser interesante… nunca he violado una Hyuga…

-¡NOOOO!

-¡Eh, tranquila!- rió el zorro abriendo los ojos-. Dije que nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo hare… Jeje…

-¡Déjame ir!- suplicó la chica aterrorizada.

-¡¿Dejarte ir?!- repitió divertido- ¡Eres tu quien ha entrado! ¡No tienes derecho de estar aquí!

-No se como llegue, no se donde estoy…- dijo la chica sollozando-. Déjame ir con Naruto… Déjanos en paz…

-¿Déjanos?- repitió el zorro divertido-. Digamos que te dejo ir a ti, solamente a ti… y me como al chico…

-¡No!- gritó Hinata poniéndose de pie- ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Tengo hambre…- replicó molestó el zorro-. No he comido en décadas… No puedo dejar ir a ambos…

-¡No, por favor!- sollozó la chica poniéndose de rodillas.

-Bien, bien- exclamó suspirando el zorro-. Entonces hagamos algo… Te como a ti, por su vida…

La chica retrocedió asustada mientras el zorro acercaba su hocico con voracidad.

-Cumple…

-¿Qué?

-Cumple tu palabra…- susurró la chica sollozando, temblando de miedo-. Déjalo ir vivo…

-¿Digamos que te doy otra oportunidad?- dijo el zorro alejándose unos pasos-. Vuelve a escoger ¿A quien devoro?

-A mi…- dijo Hinata temblando.

-Jeje…

* * *

-¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?!- gritó Naruto mirando alrededor.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la sombra tras la jaula.

-¡Hinata!- repitió espantado el chico- ¡Tu la tienes!

-Mocoso, estoy encerrado aquí- replicó la voz con molestia-. Yo no puedo salir y nada puede entrar… Nada…

-Necesito volver por ella- dijo Naruto preocupado-. Las llamas nos envolvieron, las llamas blancas…

-Jeje… bien pensado, Kushina- rió divertida la sombra desde el interior de su jaula.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Claro que la conozco- dijo la sombra abriendo los ojos-. Es por ella que estoy aquí…

-¿Ella te sello?

-Podría decirse que algo así sucedió- dijo la sombra revoloteando- ¿Quieres conocer la historia?

El chico estaba a punto de decir que si, cuando recordó a Hinata; nada era mas importante que volver a encontrar a la chica y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Todo eso era su culpa, la había arrastrado al santuario Uzumaki, a lidiar con el apático de Sasuke Uchiha y ahora a ser devorados por llamas blancas. Necesitaba encontrarla.

-No- dijo el chico girándose-. Debo ir por ella… Antes dijiste que estos son tus dominios ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-No estas listo aun- replicó la sombra.

-Debo encontrarla…

-¿Y si te dijera que yo la tengo?

-¡Devuélveme a Hinata!- gritó el chico acercándose a la jaula- ¡Déjala libre!

-La dejare libre, a cambio de mi propia libertad…- dijo la sombra, sonriendo.

La boca de un animal se dibujo en una horrible sonrisa macabra; aun estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero por primera vez Naruto se dio cuenta de lo enorme que debía ser aquella sombra. Podría devorarlo de un solo bocado.

-¿Tu libertad?

-Mientras tu estés vivo, yo seguiré encerrado dentro de ti- dijo la sombra sonriendo-. Pero si tú mueres, yo viviré…

Una garra enorme se recargó sobre la reja de metal, al tiempo que la sombra pegaba su rostro a la misma, observando de cerca al chico.

-Pon tu cabeza dentro de mi jaula: la arrancare de un solo movimiento…

-P-pensé… pensé que tu…- tartamudeo Naruto retrocediendo unos pasos asustado.

-¿Qué era tu aliado? ¿Tu sirviente?- preguntó con ironía la sombra-. Soy un poder supremo encerrado injustamente…

-Mi vida, por Hinata…- susurró Naruto mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué decides?- preguntó con diversión.

Sin decir nada mas, Naruto camino hasta la reja y colocando su mano en un barrote, miró directamente a los ojos al zorro; tenia lagrimas, pero su determinación era perturbadora.

-Déjala ir…- pidió mientras metía su cabeza dócilmente en la jaula.

-Ni siquiera sabes si realmente la tengo- replicó el zorro extrañado- ¿Estas dispuesto a morir por ella?

-No se donde esta, pero no tengo motivos para dudar de ti…- susurró Naruto temblando-. Si no la tienes, al menos búscala por mí…

-Jeje… interesante…

* * *

-¿Estas dispuesta a todo por él?-preguntó el zorro con diversión.

-Si…

-¿Perderías todo por él?

-Si…

-Demuéstralo…

Los ojos del zorro se cerraron y la sombra se desdibujo; no hubo sonidos de pasos o movimiento. El viento desapareció por completo y al instante, bajo sus rodillas, el suelo cambio. Asustada, Hinata se puso de pie al tiempo que la oscuridad que la rodeaba dejaba de ser tan densa como antes; descubrió que estaba de regreso al cuarto de la sabiduría. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no estaba vació; frente a la puerta de entrada, otra puerta había aparecido. Cuatro pilares también habían sido agregados a la decoración, los cuales sostenían antorchas apagadas; confundida, Hinata camino hacia la puerta de salida. Tan pronto como la toco supo que no se abriría: eso no era una puerta, solo un adorno en forma de puerta. Tal ves obra del mismo tipo de sellado que protegía al santuario Uzumaki.

La chica se giró con decepción y ahora se dirigió a la nueva puerta; sus pasos no causaban ningún ruido para su gran sorpresa. Ya mas tranquila, Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras abría con precaución la puerta. Para su sorpresa, se encontró en un dormitorio; una cama sencilla se podía ver al lado, a si como un pequeño librero y una mesa de centro. Un tapete en el suelo que cubría casi toda la habitación y dos lámparas de aceite colgando del techo, apagadas.

Al momento que la chica entró, las sombras envolvieron el lugar; asustada, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir de regreso a la habitación, pero unos pasos la hicieron detenerse.

-Hinata…- dijo una voz con un sollozó.

-¿Naruto?- exclamó la chica sintiendo que las lagrimas la invadían.

Estirando sus manos, tanteó en la oscuridad buscando desde donde venia la voz al dueño de la misma; unas manos chocaron con las suyas y se entrelazaron. Ambos sintieron el temblor del otro, y pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes que se atrevieran a decir algo.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó el chico asustado.

-Naruto…- sollozó la chica lanzándose hacia donde estaba el chico.

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio, mientras permitían calmarse de aquella horrible pesadilla.

-Tenía miedo…- susurró Hinata.

-Yo también- admitió el chico.

-Yo… yo… te quiero…

-Y yo a ti- dijo Naruto con tono alegre.

Por un momento, la voz del chico asustó a Hinata, quien percibía algo vagamente diferente; pero no podía ver el rostro del chico, así que no podía estar segura. De pronto, sintió las manos del chico en sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera siquiera sospecharlo, el chico unió sus labios con los de ella. Sonrojada, Hinata respondió el beso; casi podría jurar que sintió a Naruto sonreír mientras la besaba.

La mano izquierda de Naruto se deslizo delicadamente hacia su nuca, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza; ambos se separaron unos centímetros, y ella intentó escrutar en la oscuridad por el rostro del chico, pero la oscuridad era demasiado densa. Armándose de valor, dio ahora ella la iniciativa, buscando los labios del chico con los suyos. Los encontró rápidamente y ambos se besaron, ahora con un beso mas intenso.

La mano derecha del chico se deslizo por el cuello de ella, provocándole un escalofrió de emoción; las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su delicada piel, abriendo por el impulso su chamarra, llegando casi hasta su hombro. Nuevamente se separaron del beso; Naruto retiró su mano en silencio, mientras la chica permanecía callada a su vez.

-Lo siento…

-Esta bien…- susurró la chica en un tartamudeo.

-N-no… no lo esta…

-Tú y yo…- dijo la chica nerviosa-. Somos aliados… en todo…

Sin permitirle decir una palabra mas, Hinata besó nuevamente a Naruto quien se dejo llevar por el momento; antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, la mano derecha del chico se poso sobre su pecho, apretándolo con suavidad. Ella se petrifico ante la acción, a pesar de que había asegurado que estaba bien; el chico bajo también su otra mano, poniéndola en su espalda. Hinata, avergonzada pero feliz, respondió al beso y nerviosa sobre donde poner sus manos, opto por agarrar de la cintura al chico.

Separando sus labios, Naruto continuó besando a Hinata en la mejilla, mientras la acercaba mas hacia él; se detuvo unos segundos y colocándose al lado de la oreja de la chica, olfateó su pelo. Ella temblaba bajo sus manos, pero la tranquilizaba sentir también al chico temblar. No sabía que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar; ella misma no sabía que limites poner, pero empezaba a sentir que sus piernas le fallaban, que su cuerpo se vencía. Un ya conocido sentimiento invadía su cuerpo, haciendo reaccionar su parte mas privada contra su voluntad. No era que no quisiera, era que… era demasiado pronto. Su cuerpo lo deseaba pero su mente aun no estaba lista.

Nervioso, el chico recorrió en la oscuridad el pecho de ella hasta llegar al cierre de su chamarra; lo bajo en silencio, esperando en cualquier momento una objeción, un disgusto, una grosería o incluso una bofetada. Nada de eso sucedió cuando termino de abrir por completo la chamarra. Besando el cuello de Hinata, la acerco más hacia si y con su mano derecha recorrió el estomago de la chica: al parecer llevaba una playera corta abajo. El vientre de ella era cálido y suave, llenándolo de sensaciones totalmente desconocidas. La parte baja de su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con una notoria rigidez, pero en ese momento los pensamientos no eran claros y poco o nada le importaba.

Bajo su otra mano con delicadeza y la puso en el trasero de la chica, quien dio un pequeño respingo pero permaneció en silencio; su respiración se volvió mas agitada mientras continuaba besándole el cuello. También sintió como por momentos parecía a punto de caer desmallada, pero él la sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo, besándola, oliendo su pelo. Ese era el olor de Hinata, ese era el sabor de Hinata; dos cosas que no debía olvidar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico la besó en los labios.

-Gracias…- susurró el chico-. Estaba… estaba tan solo…

-Yo también…- dijo tartamudeando la chica-. P-pero… nosotros… ahora estamos juntos…

* * *

Alzó su mano debajo de su blusa, y sintió como también pasaba debajo de su top; ya le había quitado por completo la chamarra, y recorría con sus labios los hombros de la chica. Ella temblaba mientras deseaba que Naruto no continuara; no porque le molestara o no le gustara, sino por lo contrario: no quería que el chico se diera cuenta de lo excitada que estaba. De cierta forma, eso la hacia sentir… sucia. Como toda una pervertida.

Pero el chico no se detuvo y en pocos segundos su mano apretaba firmemente uno de su senos; lo hacia demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco se atrevía a quejarse. Se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo las caricias un poco bruscas del chico. De pronto, su mano izquierda acompaño a la derecha, casi quitándola la blusa por completo; avergonzada, Hinata dejo de besar a Naruto mientras recargaba su rostro contra el hombro del chico. Naruto recorría ambos senos con un interés general, sin darle mucha importancia a los pezones endurecidos de la chica que delataban su estado. Pero pronto una de sus manos perdió interés en su senos y descendió; dando un respingo, Hinata sintió como metía esa mano debajo de su pantalón y fue la primera vez que retrocedió asustada ante el evento, pero el chico simplemente se acercó mas. La mano paso debajo de su ropa interior y ella retrocedió nuevamente, asustada, pero el chico la besó apasionadamente; eso fue suficiente para distraerla y solo unos segundos después, sintió los dedos del chico acariciando su intimidad. Hinata tembló mientras avergonzada, sintió como Naruto la tocaba en aquel lugar tan húmedo. Naruto quito su otra mano de sus pechos y continuó besándola en el cuello y hombro, mientras se giraba alrededor de ella, quedando a su espalda. Desde atrás de la chica, él continuaba besando su cuello, acariciando su pecho y explorando su intimidad con delicadeza.

Nerviosa, Hinata se encontró a si misma sin nada que hacer; ella, abierta ligeramente de piernas, con los brazos en los costados y sin nada que besar, debía verse totalmente ridícula. Afortunadamente, no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que el chico pudiera verla en tan densa oscuridad. En parte, era esa gran oscuridad la que le daba valentía para dejarse hacer por el chico. Alzando sus brazos, topó con un muro y agradecida colocó ambos brazos sobre él y recargó la cabeza, dejándose llevar con más tranquilidad.

-Te amo…- susurró el chico. Y ella se sonrojó más por estas palabras. Era la primera vez que lo decía, y sin quererlo, no pudo contener las lágrimas-. Lo…lo siento… ¿Te lastimo?

-No…- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Sin mas palabras de por medio, el chico continuo recorriendo la intimidad de la chica con sus dedos. Con el dedo medio recorría con facilidad la separación que se formaba entre ambos labios: ese lugar donde debía entrar en ella. Desconocía muchas cosas sobre mujeres, pero sospechaba que normalmente no podía estar así de húmedo; mas aun, entre mas recorría ida y vuelta esa parte, sentía como la humedad de se volvía mayor. Eso era por él, por lo que estaban haciendo.

El chico alzó totalmente la blusa de ella, sin llegar a quitársela, así como el top, dejando al descubierto ambos senos; con su mano, ahora de forma mas delicada, apretaba uno y otro por turnos; recorrió con delicadeza el vientre de ella, sintió su suavidad y calidez, volviendo al final de cuentas a aquellos enormes senos que tanto habían acomplejado a la chica. Las sensaciones envolvían por completo a la chica, que sintió que ya llegaba al orgasmo; apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse de proferir ningún sonido mientras el chico continuaba acariciándola sin ninguno reparo. Un beso en el cuello fue el detonante que la hizo terminar en la mano del chico, temblando; contra su voluntad, su cuerpo tembló y apretó sus piernas, delatándose ante Naruto.

Sin decir nada, dejó de tocarla; la chica respiró con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero sin darle oportunidad de nada más, de un solo movimiento, Naruto bajo su pantalón y ropa interior. Enmudecida, la chica se puso rígida ante lo que sospechaba que pasaría; sintió como el chico abría sus piernas con delicadeza, mientras ella no ponía objeción. Algo duro y cálido se coló entre sus piernas, palpitando con fuerza, pero no llego a ingresar en su interior.

El chico la hizo cerrar sus piernas, apretando su miembro; pero con la humedad de ella, eso no fue gran problema. Su pene empezó a alejarse, para confusión de la chica que no entendía exactamente de que iba eso; pero tan pronto como Naruto volvió a empujar su miembro, este recorrió superficialmente la intimidad de Hinata, provocándole una descarga de placer inesperada. El movimiento colocó perfectamente entre los labios de la chica al miembro de su amado, empapándolo de su humedad; en esta ocasión, el movimiento de salida también provoco una sensación de placer en ella, que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el chico nervioso.

-N-no… no me preguntes…- pidió la chica avergonzada.

-Lo siento…- dijo él, acariciando el pelo de la chica.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y empezó su vaivén, resbalando con facilidad entre las piernas y la vagina de la chica; no solo era placentero, además era tan excitante que en realidad no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo el ritmo. Brevemente se preguntó si era cierto que algunos adultos lo hacían durante toda la noche: él estaba a punto de acabar y ni siquiera había entrado realmente en ella…

-Ya… ya no puedo…- susurró la chica tratando de disimular gemidos de placer.

-Lo se…- dijo el chico, sintiendo que el mismo estaba a punto de gemir; por supuesto, apretó sus dientes con fuerza para evitarlo: gemir era cosa de mujeres, no de hombres...

La chica se estremeció nuevamente, recargándose exhausta contra la pared, pero el chico no detuvo el movimiento, haciéndola sentir un placer tan intenso que era simplemente insoportable; apretó los dientes y recargó su cabeza contra la pared, esperando que pronto terminara.

El chico dejó la cintura de la chica y levantó ambas manos, tomando con cada una un seno de ella; extasiado, empujó con frenesí mientras apretaba con delicadeza los senos de Hinata. Dejo de besar su cuello para recargar su frente en la espalda de ella, mientras lo ultimo de su resistencia se marchitaba. Explotó y al instante dejo de moverse, dando un ultimo empujón; su pene dejo salir con gran facilidad y en enormes cantidades el semen, que pronto empezó a escurrir entre las piernas de ella.

Hinata, totalmente avergonzada, sentía el pene del chico palpitar, soltando de vez en cuando un chorro de semen que empapaba sus piernas sin pedir permiso; era cierto que había sido intenso, maravilloso e inolvidable; algo que nunca podría describir a nadie. Pero también era cierto que tras haber terminado ahora se sentía como toda una pervertida, una chica fácil; aunque estuviera enamorada, así no era como lo había imaginado… Aunque también era cierto que en el sentido estricto de la palabra, seguía siendo virgen. Y ese fuego interno, aun latía con intensidad dentro de su cuerpo… Pero ya estaba demasiado cansada…

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola; con la otra mano permaneció agarrando uno de lo senos de la chica. Su pene palpitaba entre las piernas de la chica, que guardaba silencio disfrutando los últimos rastros de sus primeros orgasmos con un chico. Naruto, cansado, se recargo contra la chica, besando tiernamente su espalda. En algún momento, el chico se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

En su enorme jaula, el zorro se carcajeaba ruidosamente; risas que seguramente Naruto escucharía entre sueños. Los dos eran unos imbéciles, unos estúpidos, y no dejaba de ser menos que hilarante; los había unificado, los había conectado. Naruto era incapaz de manejar su poder, así que lo repartió entre ambos chicos, para que aunque fuera una mínima parte, pudieran utilizarlo.

Pero ese poder, esa grandeza interna, los había llevado a algo totalmente inesperado de su parte; el puso la emoción, la excitación, pero ellos pusieron por completo la lujuria y el deseo. Algunos explotaban en peleas, otros en entrenamientos; era la primera vez que presenciaba que alguien explotara en deseo. Aun así, había sido una vista agradable. Esa chica era linda, tal ves fuera buena idea verla mas seguido.

Tras las últimas carcajadas, el zorro cerró sus ojos con cansancio… El también debía descansar después de aquel intenso orgasmo…

**Fin Capitulo 09**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, siguiente capitulo de Aliados terminado; a pesar de que asegure no actualizar ninguna historia, la verdad es que las ideas me vinieron con facilidad y tras escribirlo no vi motivo para no publicarlo, aunque ha sido el único fic que he actualizado.

Oficialmente, esta es la primer escena Lemon publicada; aunque Best Friend Deal también cuenta con una escena mas erótica, considero esta la primer y real escena de "sexo" explicito que he publicado, aunque no la única que he escrito xD… Bueno, pues me gusto y espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado. La verdad es que quien no ha tenido una experiencia sexual como la de este capitulo, no ha vivido xD…

Ya en serio, espero que disfruten el capitulo y no dejen de comentar! Hasta pronto!


	10. Capitulo 10- Valor

**Capitulo 10- Valor**

-Chicos…- una lejana y conocida voz invadió sus sueños, perturbándola.

La sombra negra, el cuarto blanco, Naruto y la oscuridad; todo se fundía en confusos y constantes remolinos de imágenes y sensaciones que la invadían. Parpadeó, despertando con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón tranquilo como no lo había sentido nunca antes en su vida. No recordaba nada con exactitud, pero se sentía tranquila.

-¡¿Chicos, están bien?!

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la levantó, haciendo que ella abriera totalmente los ojos; cuando la lucidez la invadió, los recuerdos de los eventos recientes volvieran a Hinata. La primera reacción de la chica fue golpear en el rostro al chico, mientras cubría su cuerpo con vergüenza. Sasuke cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrando, al tiempo que ella sentía en sus manos el tacto de su ropa… Estaba vestida. Naruto despertó con el alboroto y volteó a ver a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- preguntó parpadeando confundido- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Qué hora es?

-No estamos en tu casa…- replicó Sasuke limpiándose la nariz, mirando enojado a la chica- ¿Qué diablos les sucedió a ustedes dos?

La pregunta hizo sonrojar a Hinata, quien se giró dando la espalda a los chicos; ambos intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa, antes de ponerse de pie.

-No… no lo recuerdo bien…- dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban en el cuarto blanco que recordaba cuando entraron; al igual que recordaba, carecía de adornos o de iluminación visible, pero estaba perfectamente iluminado. En el centro, no había ningún símbolo grabado en el piso ni rastro del mismo; Naruto recordó las llamas, pero revisando su propia ropa pudo comprobar que no estaba quemada. Los demás recuerdos eran más bien confusos.

-Nos separamos hace una hora- replicó el Uchiha aun con su mano en la nariz- ¿Llevan durmiendo desde entonces? ¿Les pareció el suelo particularmente cómodo para echar una siesta?

-Particularmente cómodo para verte besarlo…- contestó molesto Naruto.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo.

-No olvides que es mi santuario, Uchiha…

-En mis tierras, Uzumaki…

-Chicos, basta- exclamó Hinata poniéndose de pie.

Su rostro estaba terriblemente rojo y reflejaba nerviosismo, pero también tenia una mirada severa y molesta; mantenía sus piernas exageradamente juntas en una posición de pie que parecía mas bien incomoda. Sasuke se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¡Eh, idiota!- dijo Sasuke al aire-. La señorita quiere ir al baño…

-¡No quiero ir al baño!- gritó avergonzada la chica, cubriendo su entrepierna con ambas manos- ¡Quiero que no peleen!

-Recuerda tu posición, Hyuga- replicó Sasuke molesto-. Tú pintas aquí menos que un cacahuate en un tazón de cereal…

-¿Un cacahuate en un tazón de cereal?- repitió confundido Naruto.

-Bueno, solo es una expresión…- replicó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-. Los cacahuates son salados, el cereal dulce…

-Ya, procesado…- interrumpió Naruto-. Solo no le hables así a Hinata…

-Ya, chicos con complejo de gatos- dijo Sasuke sonriendo-. En serio ¿Por qué dormidos en el piso?

-No lo se…- dijo Hinata acercándose a los chicos.

-Ni idea- dijo a su vez Naruto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja pero decidió dejar el asunto morir. Hinata miró alrededor y no encontró ni rastro de la puerta por la que había entrado; tampoco llamas, tampoco jaula y tampoco una sombra gigantesca burlándose de ella… No había nada de lo que recordaba ¿Un sueño? Demasiado intenso, demasiado… Naruto permaneció en silencio observando a la chica, sintiendo que algo escapaba de su mente. Algo demasiado grande que lo hacia sentir su corazón acelerado. Algo que escapaba de su mente.

* * *

-Como les dije, Conocimiento era una biblioteca- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta- ¿Sabiduría es un cuarto de meditación?

-No tengo ni idea…- dijo con un suspiró Naruto-. Se lo preguntare a mi madre… al clon…

La mirada del chico se ensombreció rápidamente; la confusión lo había realmente lastimado, por un momento llego a pensar que era posible volver a ver a su madre. Sasuke lo volteó a ver en silencio y permaneció unos segundos inseguro de que decir; fue Hinata quien actuó primero y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-Veamos la biblioteca de tu clan, Naruto- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-En realidad, no creo que sea de su biblioteca- replicó Sasuke abriendo la puerta-. Tengo entendido que esa esta en el templo de Kamagure… De cualquier forma, encontré muchas cosas interesantes.

Los chicos entraron al cuarto, y todos se detuvieron impresionados; la biblioteca era enorme, seguramente abarcando la mayoría del edificio, aunque su altura era menor que la del santuario en realidad ¿Significaba eso que habia una planta arriba? Carecia también de cualquier decoración, aun asi el piso era de una madera fina asi como tres enormes estantes frente a ellos, que tenían un color rojizo intenso. A la derecha, cinco mesas con sillas elegantes, también de madera, sobre las cuales reposaban lo que parecían ser varios rollos en blanco. Sasuke dio un paso al frente, confundido.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el Uchiha sorprendido.

-¿La biblioteca?- respondió Hinata.

-Ya la habías visto, no es así…- replicó Naruto confuso.

-Pero… solo había un librero- dijo Sasuke señalando el de mas a la derecha- "Uchiha".

Hinata y Naruto voltearon a ver los libreros; uno de ellos tenia tallado con letras elegantes la palabra "Uchiha". Los otros dos tenían "Hyuga" y "Namikaze" respectivamente.

-¿Hyuga?- exclamó Hinata dando un paso al frente.

-¿Namikaze?- leyó confundido el chico- ¿Quién diablos es Namikaze?

-Yo soy Uchiha- reflexiono Sasuke pensativo-. Cuando entre, solo vi los archivos de los Uchiha; ahora ha entrado un Hyuga y aparecen los archivos Hyuga… ¿Naruto, cual era el nombre de tu padre?

-No lo se…- replicó el chico.

-Bien, creo que tenemos una pista- señalo con el dedo Sasuke el estante Namikaze-. Me juego todo a que era del clan Namikaze…

-Namikaze…- repitió Naruto mirando fijamente la palabra tallada en madera.

* * *

-Demasiados libros y pergaminos, no todos son útiles o importantes- dijo Sasuke mostrando su propio librero-. Algunos son registros de nacimientos, registro de migración del clan en cuestión o registro de muertes… Otros tienen técnicas y la historia del clan, pero todos tiene la advertencia de no ser sacados de la biblioteca.

Sasuke abrió un libro y lo sostuvo frente a los chicos.

-"Cualquier documentos que se atente de ser robado, se destruirá al cruzar la puerta"- leyó Hinata con voz clara.

-¿Y encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó Naruto.

-Muchas historias de mi clan- dijo Sasuke sonriendo-. Aun no encuentro nada de… la masacre de los Uchiha…

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada y guardaron silencio; Sasuke cerró el libro, y pudieron ver sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de dolor. En realidad, ninguno conocía mucho acerco de lo que hablaba Sasuke, solo sabían que era el único Uchiha con vida. El chico puso de vuelta el libro y volteo a ver a los chicos.

-Aun no descubro como usar el sharingan…- dijo el chico con seriedad.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto.

-Una técnica ocular- respondió Sasuke-. Una habilidad única de mi clan, que hace mas fuerte al portador… de alguna forma…

-¿Alguna forma?- preguntó Naruto divertido.

-No estoy seguro, de acuerdo- dijo sonrojado Sasuke-. Te da una visión desarrollada, que te permite predecir los movimientos enemigos; también es capaz de crear ciertas técnicas ilusorias y te hace inmune a las mismas… Es todo lo que se…

-Vaya, suena como una enorme ventaja- exclamó Naruto sonriendo-. Espero puedas conseguirlo…

-Gracias…

* * *

-¿Conocen algún Namikaze?- preguntó Naruto con serenidad.

-Ni uno…- dijo Sasuke agitando la cabeza-. Teníamos relaciones con los Uzumaki, que eran del templo, pero no había escuchado de los Namikaze…

Los chicos avanzaban tranquilamente por la villa Uchiha, mientras el sol empezaba ya a esconderse; el cielo despejado brillaba en un rojo intenso que contrastaba con el verde de los arboles de una forma agradable. Naruto envidió a Sasuke por tener un lugar tan amplio para vivir, aunque era triste vivir solo…

-Sin embargo deben de ser de la aldea- replicó Hinata-. Si no fuera así ¿Por qué la líder del templo permanecería en esta aldea? Los Namikaze deben de ser de aquí…

-Durante el ataque del Kyubi, muchas personas murieron- comento Sasuke-. Escuche que algunos clanes desaparecieron por completo, como los Shinzo…

-¿Algún otro clan? ¿Nunca escuchaste de los Namikaze?

-Solo recuerdo que los Sarutobi también estuvieron a punto de morir…

-¿Y esos quienes son?- pregunto Naruto indiferente.

-Solo uno de los clanes más fuertes- dijo Sasuke con ligereza-. Tu sabes, no es extraño que no los conozcas…

-Eh… yo tampoco se quienes son…- admitió Hinata sonrojada.

-No tienen remedio…- dijo con un suspiro el Uchiha-. Solo quedan 3 miembros de ese clan, y uno de ellos es el Hokage…

-¡¿El Hokage?!- exclamaron sorprendidos Hinata y Naruto.

-Si, muchos clanes murieron por el Kyubi…

-Si, mis padres murieron entonces pero… es difícil creer que ambos de mis clanes fueron exterminados por completo…

-Tal vez no…- dijo Sasuke reflexivo.

* * *

-Me intriga algo- dijo Sasuke sirviendo una taza de te para Hinata y otra para Naruto-. Si no conoces a nadie de tu clan ¿Cómo te enteraste del santuario Uzumaki? Aun antes de que nadie del clan quedara vivo en la aldea, el santuario era un alto secreto…

-¿Lo era?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Sasuke sentándose frente a ellos.

-La madre de Hinata me lo comentó…

-¿Una Hyuga?- exclamó Sasuke confundido-. Son los que menos podrían saberlo…

El comentario floto en el aire, haciendo a cada uno de los chicos perderse unos segundos en sus reflexiones. Naruto ya sospechaba algo de Haruko, pero no estaba seguro de porque: parecía conocer mas de lo que decía; Hinata tenía la certeza de que su madre tenía intenciones ocultas, y ahora sospechaba que eran mas cercanas a Naruto de lo que nunca creyó. Sasuke ya desconfiaba por naturaleza del clan Hyuga, y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si ella era una clase de espía decidida a seducir a Naruto para robar los secretos del santuario Uzumaki.

-Bien, señor Namikaze- dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su te-. Es obvio que conservaste el apellido de tu madre por ser de mas renombre, pero creo que deberías tomar en cuenta el apellido de tu padre…

-Los registros de la ciudad podrían tener algo al respecto…- sugirió Hinata.

-¿Algo sobre el incidente del Kyubi?- inquirió Naruto.

-No. Imposible- dijo Sasuke serenamente-. Esa es información confidencial que es retenida en otro lado… no se donde, pero se que en los archivos no están…

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces?- suspiró Naruto.

-Te diré que…- dijo Sasuke-. Mañana busquemos los registros de tu clan en el santuario; podremos encontrar algo entre los tres…

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Se que tienen el tiempo contado- respondió el Uchiha tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Sabes que nos van a expulsar?- preguntó Naruto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y también se que mas de uno esta interesado en ayudarlos…- dijo el chico-. Prestare mis servicios, Uzumaki, así como mi territorio… Lo que hay en esa biblioteca es mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba, y te estoy agradecido…

-Gracias…- exclamó sonriendo Naruto.

-Pero aun no confió en ella- replicó Sasuke-. Podría ser una espía…

-¿Hinata? Imposible, su clan la…- Naruto se tapo la boca sonrojado.

La chica agacho la mirada y sonrió con amargura, mientras Sasuke los miraba con confusión. Fue la chica la primera en hablar, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Soy la basura de mi clan, primogénita exiliada de mi propia familia- dijo ella volteando a ver a Sasuke-. Tan insignificante que soy una mera moneda; si no apruebo el examen de graduación, mi padre me entregara en matrimonio a cualquiera que haga suficientes meritos…

-¿Una exiliada?

-¿Cuántos Hyuga conoces en la academia ninja, Sasuke?- preguntó ella con amargura.

-Solo tu…

-Somos mas de cincuenta miembros; cerca de diez Hyuga entre los cinco y los quince años- declaro la chica agachando la mirada-. Soy la única en la academia porque soy un caso perdido…

-Yo… no lo sabia…- dijo Sasuke apenado.

-Lo siento Hinata- exclamó Naruto avergonzado-. No debí haberlo dicho…

-Es solo la verdad- dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas-. Gracias por el te…

Hinata se levantó y salió de la habitación a toda prisa; Naruto se levantó con rapidez.

-Hinata…

-Yo… lo lamento, Naruto- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie a su vez-. Ustedes… desde que llegaron los he tratado como basura; soy una deshonra para mi clan…

-Eh… No, no es tu culpa- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-. Tenemos una fama que nos precede.

-Y de eso precisamente se trata- dijo Sasuke furioso consigo mismo-. Mi clan ha sido rechazado y exiliado por prejuicios y rumores; yo he deshonrado a mi clan, insultándote a ti y maltratando a Hinata… Te pido una disculpa.

-Normalmente no seria gran cosa- respondió el chico desviando la mirada-. Pero realmente este no ha sido el mejor momento…

-¿Son novios?- preguntó Sasuke alzando la mirada.

-¡No!- respondió Naruto sonrojado.

-Bien, entonces solo me disculpo contigo por las faltas a tu persona- dijo Sasuke con un suspiro-. Me disculpare con ella cuando la vuelva a ver… Ahora ve tras ella, idiota…

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto, el cual respondió con una propia; el chico salió corriendo de la estancia mientras Sasuke lo veía con serenidad. Había comentado graves errores con esos chicos, todo por su temor a relacionarse, por su obsesión con el odio. Ahora que tenia todo ese conocimiento a su alcance, se sentía mas tranquilo; se sentía nuevamente conectado con su clan. Y con los chicos, al menos por unas horas, dejo de sentirse solo… Esperaba que volvieran. Realmente lo esperaba.

* * *

-¿Me estas pidiendo que entrene a los peores estudiantes, ni siquiera ninjas graduados, de la academia de la hoja?- preguntó el anciano divertido-. No solo hablamos de entrenar a alguien de una aldea, que esta prohibido, sino que además son los mas débiles…

-No le mentiría, maestro- dijo Ebisu sonriendo-. Cuando me pregunto que clase de ninjas era yo simplemente le conteste: los peores.

-¿Me has mandado a llamar solo para esto?- dijo el anciano molesto.

-Bueno, realmente ocupo su ayuda- respondió Ebisu-. Ambos tienen un potencial increíble…

-No soy el responsable de que tengan maestros deficientes- dijo molesto el anciano-. Me ire de vuelta a mi entrenamiento…

-¿Y si le dijera que el chico es… el Jinchuriki del nueve colas?

-¡¿El Kyubi?!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Por qué llamarme a mi? El ermitaño de los zorros debiera encargarse de ello…

-El ermitaño esta en entrenamiento- declaró Ebisu-. Sospecho que la razón por la que ambos son tan malos es que… en realidad son demasiado buenos…

-Da voz a tus sospechas- exigió el anciano.

-El sello del Kyubi fue hecho precipitadamente, para evitar la destrucción de la aldea y no planeado como suele hacerse- dijo Ebisu reflexivo-. Naruto ha demostrado ser demasiado diestro y al mismo tiempo… demasiado nefasto. No hay lógica en los eventos a menos que…

-Su poder este sellado- completó el anciano sonriendo- ¿Y la chica?

-Tras los eventos de la masacre Uchiha, con el antecedente del Kyubi, estuvieron circulando pergaminos de sellado robados a los Uzumaki- dijo el hombre-. Tras eso, los últimos miembros del clan abandonaron la aldea llevándose esos secretos; es posible que algún clan, tal vez los Hyuga…

-Ellos ya tienen técnicas de sellado- replicó el anciano-. Una marca en la frente, si no mal recuerdo; la marca cambia dependiendo del tipo de sellado.

-Correcto- asintió Ebisu- ¿Si le dijera que la chica en cuestión es hija de Haruko Hyuga?

-¡¿Haruko Hyuga?!- exclamó sonriendo el hombre- ¿Cómo olvidar la bella historia de amor tras esa mujer? La legitima ermitaña del sapo… Sucesora del imbécil de Jiraiya…

-Algo se esconde detrás de todo esto, maestro. No le pido que lo averigüe, pero los chicos necesitan ayuda… Tal vez, que usted deshaga el sello o lo complete…

-Eso es peligroso.

-Por eso se lo pido a usted: el ermitaño invencible.

-El más poderoso de los ermitaños- se carcajeó el anciano-. No conozco a la nueva generación, es posible que ellos ya puedan vencerme.

-Nadie puede vencer al legendario Akai Tsume, el ermitaño de los perros- dijo sonriendo Ebisu.

-No aceptare tu propuesta hasta ver en persona a esos dos- dijo Akai Tsume sonriendo-. Si pasan mis pruebas, los entrenare hasta nivel Jounin ¿Algún problema con ello?

-Ninguno maestro…

Ebisu se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo entre los arboles, a avisar de la llegada del ermitaño al gran Hokage; las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas si el maestro Jiraiya se daba una vuelta por el lugar en los siguientes meses, pero Ebisu debía hacer lo que era correcto. No se lo dejaría fácil a Naruto en los exámenes, por eso le había conseguido como maestro al ninja mas poderoso de todo el mundo: Akai Tsume, el ninja inmortal, el invencible ermitaño de los perros… La garra roja. El guardián de la bestia de cinco colas.

* * *

-Hinata…

La voz sobresaltó a la chica, que volteó a ver hacia atrás, confundida; se había escondido perfectamente a espaldas de la pared oeste, detrás de la academia. Nunca le había mencionado a Naruto acerca de ese lugar y como solía ir a él cada vez que era reprendida por su padre. Y ahí estaba el chico. Por un momento recordó aquel extraño sueño que había tenido en la cámara de la Sabiduría, y se sonrojó, así que desvió la mirada avergonzada, permaneciendo sentada. Naruto tomó el gesto como un rechazo hacia él, y realmente le dolió.

-Te estuve buscando…

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó ella sin voltear a verlo.

-Volví sobre mis pasos y… tuve que rastrearte….- dijo el chico con un toque de orgullo.

-Siempre mejoras- dijo ella sonriendo con amargura-. Yo sigo siendo la misma inútil de siempre… Una moneda sin valor…

-Si tienes valor- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella-. Sasuke… es un idiota, pero no tiene malas intenciones. Tal vez es miedo…

-Él solo duda de mí- dijo ella con serenidad-. Lo que me duele es ser un cero entre tantos diez que hay en mi clan; ser una hormiga entre águilas…

-Lograremos sobresalir…

-¡¿Y si no lo hago a tiempo?!- preguntó ella sollozando- ¡No podre entrenar mas como ama de casa!

-Hinata…

-¡No quiero ser madre aun! ¡No quiero entregarme al primer imbécil influyente de mi familia!- gritó ella cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Quiero casarme con el hombre que amo!

-¿Y ese quien es?- preguntó el chico con tranquilidad.

-Yo… yo…- aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Hinata volteó a verlo con nerviosismo; abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos, logro articular las primeras palabras-. Con el hombre que ame… del hombre que algún día me enamore… a eso me refiero…

-Podrías…

-No puedo hacer nada- replicó la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y volviendo a su tono moderado-. Como ninja no puedo dejar la aldea y mientras siga en la aldea debo obedecer las ordenes del líder del clan: mi padre… Si no lo hiciera… me matarían por traición…

-Vaya… es complicado…- susurró Naruto con mirada sombría.

-Es imposible…

-No si estamos juntos.

Naruto tomó con firmeza la mano de la chica, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro; ella volteó a verlo, con nerviosismo. La serenidad invadió su mente mientras respondía con una sonrisa al chico.

-Naruto tu…- Hinata desvió la mirada y se sonrojó- ¿Recuerdas algo del cuarto de la Sabiduría?

-Nada en absoluto…- declaró el chico con un suspiro-. Solo una sombra negra… Creo que fue una pesadilla muy sombria…

-¿Algo mas?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-No… ¿Tu si?

-¡No, nada!- dijo ella riendo nerviosa-. Solo… solo un sueño…

-Hinata… tu nariz…

La chica se cubrió el rostro rojo, tocando el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz; tomó un pañuelo y se cubrió la nariz con rapidez, riendo con vergüenza. Naruto le dedico una mirada de alivio y empezó a carcajearse. Ella le dio un pequeño codazo al tiempo que reía con naturalidad.

-Me alegra ver que vuelve a ser la de siempre…- dijo el chico rascándose la nariz-. Me gustas mas asi…

-Tu también me gustas…-la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-. Me gusta mas verte alegre… a eso me refiero…

Ambos chicos se levantaron con una sonrisa en el rostro; esa noche, Naruto acompaño a la chica a su casa.

* * *

Tras una jaula enorme, un enorme ojo rojo se abrió, seguido de una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados y gigantescos; divertido, vio el cuarto que quedaba justo frente al suyo. La puerta estaba perfectamente abierta, lo cual indicaba que el chico intentaba recordar. No pudo menos que carcajearse mientras observaba en sus garras una foto de Hinata desnuda: los recuerdos de aquel evento.

-Aun no es tiempo, mocoso…- dijo la sombra cerrando los ojos entre risas.

**Fin Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Terminado siguiente capitulo de Aliados; esta algo mas tranquilo que el anterior… bueno, mucho mas tranquilo, pero no crean que es un paso para atrás en la historia. Todo tiene una explicación lógica que encaja con el argumento posterior, por lo pronto disfruten con los misterios de este capitulo.

Empiezo con la llegada de Akai Tsume ¿Quién es este personaje? Bueno, un ermitaño que en mi saga "Jinchuriki Escape" gozó de gran popularidad. Decidi incluirlo porque era el mejor soporte para la historia, posteriormente verán porque.

Por ultimo los invito a visitar mis otras historias, entre ellas algunas de Naruto que les gustaran. Hasta pronto y no dejen de comentar!

PD- Mi periodo de descanso aun no termina, solo actualizo esta historia porque me esta gustando mucho, jeje…


	11. Capitulo 11- Muerte

**Capitulo 11- Muerte**

-Yo… no me siento cómoda hablando de esto contigo…- dijo Hinata desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué casi no me conoces?- pregunto Hanabi con amargura.

-Porque… eres mi hermana…

-También puedo ser tu amiga- replico ella con los ojos iluminados.

-No estoy segura de hablar de esto con una amiga…

-Bueno… supongo que puede ser cierto…- admitió Hanabi sonrojada-. Aun así, no puedes dejar de contarme todo en la mejor parte.

-¿Mejor parte?- rió Hinata avergonzada.

-Si…- asintió la niña sonriendo- ¿Qué paso después de que te diera el beso?

Hinata guardó silencio unos segundos observando a su hermana; eran varias cosas que la hacían sentir como una mala idea continuar su relato, o en su defecto ser honesta con respecto a lo que "sucedió" en el templo de Kamagure. Hanabi era aun muy chica… ella misma era aun muy chica para ese tipo de conversaciones; prácticamente la estaría pervirtiendo si continuaba. Por otro lado, además era su hermana, y esa información circulando por la familia realmente no era buena idea; siempre había llevado una relación muy cercana con su madre y aun así no se atrevería a contarle una palabra a ella de este asunto. Pero por otro lado debía admitir que no solamente era platicar por platicar; ese tipo de conversación tan cómplice y prohibida ¿Estrecharía sus lazos con su hermana? ¿Serian verdaderas amigas y no solo familia al compartir este tipo de cosas? Por un lado le parecía hipócrita pensar que Hanabi era chica cuando en pocos años, siendo tan hábil como era, mataría a su primer enemigo ¿Era entonces el sexo mas "complicado" o "incorrecto" que el asesinato?

Además, estaba el asunto que debía admitir que necesitaba compartir eso con alguien; aunque compartía casi toda clase de secretos y conversaciones con Naruto, definitivamente desahogarse de su "sueño" con el chico en esta ocasión no era la opción indicada. Ahora Naruto tenía a Sasuke para compartir sus "cosas de chicos", mientras que ella no tenía a nadie para sus "cosas de chicas"… No solo quería a Hanabi, también la necesitaba. Realmente la necesitaba.

Con un suspiró y agachando la mirada, Hinata continuo con su relato, intentando ser lo menos explicita posible y mas bien dando generalidades a lo "vivido"; aun así, colores insanos de rojo carmesí explotaron en el rostro de la Hyuga menor, quien por momentos parecía a punto de querer salir de la habitación y por momentos ansiaba escuchar la historia completa.

-¿Entonces fue un… sueño?- preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- gritó ella sonrojada-. Dormí desnuda, desperté vestida… y Naruto no recordaba nada.

-O eso te dice- puntualizo Hanabi.

-No me mentiría.

-¿No?

-Somos Aliados, para lo bueno y malo- replicó la chica sonriendo con una alegría infantil-. El nunca me mentiría.

-Me alegra por ti, Hinata- sonrió su hermana con sinceridad.

Las chicas rieron e intercambiaron unos cuantos empujoncitos antes de tomar unas galletas de una mesa cercana; ya era noche y ambas vestían su pijama, aunque aun era relativamente temprano para dormir. Hinata miró a su hermana y se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa; normalmente vestía ropa de entrenamiento que embrutecía su figura, pero aunque la niña carecía por completo de "atributos femeninos" por su corta edad, sus facciones eran finas, su pelo largo y hermoso, y su cuerpo en general tenia un aire delicado y fino.

-Una sola mirada de Kiba en tu pijama y caerá a tus pies- comentó Hinata riendo.

-¡Hina!- la chica se cubrió con una sabana cercana mientras sus mejillas enrojecían con celeridad-. No soy yo quien tiene fantasías con su amado…

-¡Pero tienes un amado!- replicó Hinata también sonrojada, pero haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no dejarse vencer por la vergüenza.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada antes de soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Puede que fuera extraño, puede que fuera algo incomodo, incluso podía ser realmente incorrecto… pero ambas empezaban sentirse realmente unidas con este tipo de complicidad. Después de muchos años perdidos como hermanas, empezaban a ser realmente amigas. Y eso era mucho mejor.

* * *

-¿Así que te gusta Ino?

-Bueno, si…- admitió Sasuke desviando la mirada.

Los chicos estaban sentados en lo alto de la barda de la villa Uchiha, platicando en una noche tan limpia de estrellas que casi era desoladora; una pálida luna apenas si ofrecía una media sonrisa en el manto de la noche.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?- preguntó Naruto.

-No es mi tipo- declaró el chico con serenidad-. Aun así, tampoco es como si con Ino esperara tener algo…

-Mmm… Sospecho que le gustas.

-No es eso- replicó el Uchiha con la mirada perdida-. Es que en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para ello…

-¿Tiempo?

-Tengo cosas más importantes.

-¿Eres gay?- preguntó Naruto alejándose discretamente.

-¡No es eso, imbécil!- gritó Sasuke molesto-. Ya te dije que tengo mas cosas en mente…

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué habría de ser inconveniente tener novia?

-El amor te hace débil…

Las palabras de Sasuke brillaron en sus ojos con una melancolía profunda, y un gesto sombrío que hizo estremecer a Naruto; el chico miró el cielo oscuro y las escasas estrellas, inseguro de que debía responder a aquello.

-No creo que el amor sea malo…- comentó tras un rato.

-Mis padres murieron por amor- dijo Sasuke con serenidad-. Y no quiero ofenderte, pero apuesto que los tuyos, que murieron en el ataque del Kyubi, murieron por amor…

-¿A que te refieres?

-No lo se, tal vez tu padre protegiendo a tu madre y a ti para escapar.

-Mis padres no eran débiles- replicó Naruto con un ligero tono de furia.

-No, tal vez no- respondió a su vez Sasuke mirándolo con firmeza-. Pero el amor te hace débil por más fuerte que seas… El odio es la verdadera fortaleza.

-Te lo digo de primera mano- dijo Naruto agachando la mirada-. El odio no da poder…

-Es voluntad, Naruto, el odio es voluntad. El poder lo debe buscar uno mismo; el amor destroza la voluntad, el amor provoca miedo lo cual aplasta la voluntad…

En realidad, Naruto no supo que responder a ello, pero debía admitir algo; tras años rodeado de odio nunca había logrado nada, ni con toda su voluntad por sobresalir ante los demás. Ahora estaba a punto de ser expulsado de la academia, marcando seguramente de por vida su oportunidad de ser Hokage, pero su habilidad había mejorado marcadamente ¿Por qué odiaba a Ebisu? Al hombre apenas si lo conocía, aunque era un imbécil ¿Por qué se odiaba a si mismo? Sabia que era patético y un inútil, aun así no sentía que su propio odio le diera fuerzas y muy al contrario, cuando mas se recriminaba su estupidez y debilidad, menos capaz era para hacer las cosas.

Solamente había mejorado por un motivo y ese motivo era lo más distante que podía imaginar del odio; era ella quien lo despedía por las noches, su primer pensamiento en las mañanas, su inspiración, su fortaleza, sus más grandes deseos de continuar. Su amiga. La única amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, aun antes que Shikamaru decidiera llamarlo "amigo". Ella estaba en la misma situación que él, y sus desgracias los habían unido; si, sus desdichas y problemas, pero no su odio. De hecho dudaba siquiera que Hinata fuera capaz de odiar a alguien, incluso al desgraciado de su padre. Muy por el contrario, ella era bondad y esperanza; y no podía dejar que esa bondad fuera destrozada, que la esperanza desapareciera en una oscura ciénaga de odio y traición. Y con las palabras de Sasuke se dio cuenta de la realidad: él ya no peleaba por si mismo, luchaba por ella.

"No eres tan idiota…"

La voz lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus reflexiones con un susto de muerte; Sasuke se levantó y miro alrededor, confundido. Naruto recordaba con anterioridad haber escuchado la voz, en sus sueños. Se avergonzó ante la mirada interrogativa de Sasuke y simplemente se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Recordé un mal sueño…

-Imbécil- dijo Sasuke sentándose de nuevo.

-Amargado- replicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ante la luz de la luna, Naruto saco de su bolsillo dos fotografías; una era de Hinata, la otra de Sakura. Miró ambas unos segundos antes de romper en dos pedazos la de Sakura y dejarla caer; después observó la de Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro. Guardo la foto y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en el cielo; el Uchiha también podría ser un gran amigo, aunque tuviera ideas equivocadas. El odio era odio, y tenía ciertamente su poder; pero no todas las fuerzas radicaban en la misma emoción. Y definitivamente su fuerza no era el odio…

* * *

Dos sombras se reunieron en silencio en lo alto de la montaña, observando la aldea con detenimiento mientras esta entraba en su etapa de sopor. Ninguna de las dos sombras pronunció palabras durante un rato, hasta que unas nubes reflejaron brevemente la luz de la luna en sus rostros. Uno era un joven de lentes y pelo blanco; el otro era un hombre de edad madura, calvo y de lentes oscuros. Ambos permanecían cruzados de brazos observando la aldea.

-No estoy seguro de la eficiencia de un ensayo de prueba, Kabuto- dijo el hombre con tono severo-. Mostrara sus debilidades y los pondrá alertas.

-Pensaran que son traidores internos, es por eso que nuestro objetivo es el pergamino de la aldea.

-Si pusieras verdaderos expertos podríamos obtener el pergamino realmente.

-El señor Orochimaru ya conoce esos secretos- rió el joven con sencillez-. Es solo un ensayo…

-¿Cuántos hombres perderemos?

-¿Realmente? Ninguno. Son peones que morirán en el ataque…

-¿No saben el verdadero objetivo de esto?

-No…

-¿Y si logran escapar realmente con el pergamino?

-Es por eso que tu equipo los esperara… dibújenles una amplia sonrisa para borrar la decepción de ser traicionados…

-Pero ellos son nuestros…

-No lo son y nunca lo fueron- replicó Kabuto con severidad-. No podemos confiar en que los traidores de la hoja sean leales a nuestra causa… Servirán bien como cobayas.

-El maestro también es un traidor- replicó el hombre.

-Deliciosas palabras que con otro hombre te costarían la vida- rió Kabuto con tranquilidad-. Es porque Orochimaru es un traidor, que sabe en quien puede o no confiar.

-Entendido…

Sin cruzar otra palabra, el hombre se alejó dejando a Kabuto para observar la ciudad dormida. En pocas horas el primer ensayo de la carnicería de Konoha; en pocos días, su destrucción definitiva. En meses, las cinco grandes aldeas del mundo. En un año el nuevo orden mundial. Kabuto no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecho.

* * *

Aquella mañana Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a entrenar desde temprano; habían decidido investigar todo lo humanamente posible en las tardes, en el santuario Uzumaki en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no abandonarían su entrenamiento por esperanzas endebles. Lo mejor era suponer que no había camino fácil para superar las cosas he intentarlo por la forma difícil y pesada.

Combate era algo en lo que los dos eran demasiado deficientes; Naruto era mas bien torpe, mientras que Hinata no era precisamente fuerte ni decidida, titubeaba en todo momento antes de hacer una llave o realizar un golpe, y no tenia que ver nada en absoluto con el hecho de que estuviera peleando con Naruto. Sin embargo no era algo en lo que ellos mismos pudieran darse un consejo, sino que necesitaban encontrar su propio estilo de pelea y adoptarlo. El ritmo de pelea no era algo que pudieran simplemente copiar. Aun asi, Naruto era marcadamente mas deficiente que Hinata, la cual si bien no lograba vencerlo al menos esquivaba todos sus golpes y se mantenía menos cansada que el chico.

Tras una hora de entrenamiento, el primero en caer fue él, quien respirando con dificultad se quito la chamarra y se declaró vencido. La victoria era obviamente indigna de ser reconocida, así que ella solamente dejo de pelear y tomó asiento contra un árbol cercano.

-Si no mejoro esto ocupare puntuaciones excelentes en las demás pruebas…- comentó Naruto jadeando.

-Estas más cerca que yo en las demás pruebas…- comentó Hinata.

-Aun tenemos suficiente tiempo- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Si, lo lograremos…- asintió ella con confianza.

En ese momento, sin ningún motivo aparente, Naruto recordó el día de ayer con el Uchiha: la voz que había escuchado en lo alto de la muralla. Era la misma que anteriormente llevaba escuchando ya tiempo, y una de esas ocasiones era en el santuario Uzumaki, como una especie de sueño sobre Hinata. Sus recuerdos eran más bien confusos, pero la voz era… inconfundible. La había escuchado en demasiadas ocasiones como para continuar ignorándola. Su semblante se ensombreció un poco mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, quien alzó una ceja confundida.

-Hinata, hay algo de lo que quiero…- Naruto se interrumpió, reflexionando sobre la mejor manera de decirlo-. Yo… Bueno, es algo extraño…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Quisiera saber si tu…?- Naruto desvió la mirada avergonzado.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró y su cara se sonrojo al instante; con una amplia sonrisa asintió, con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, volteó a verla y termino su pregunta.

-¿Si tú recuerdas algo del santuario?- preguntó Naruto con la mirada perdida- ¿Recuerdas una sombra enorme?

-En el santuario…- la sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, y su rostro palideció.

-¿Hinata?

-Una sombra enorme, con ojos rojos y enormes garras…- susurró ella asustada-. Encerrada en una jaula…

-Si…- asintió Naruto sorprendido.

-Esa cosa me tenía presa…

-Me pidió… mi vida a cambio de la tuya…- comentó Naruto ahora también pálido.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo a mi.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada confundidos y notablemente asustados.

-Ayer lo escuche…

-Naruto…

-Esa cosa…

Una explosión interrumpió las palabras del chico y ambos se levantaron, confundidos; vieron humo elevarse con rapidez en el cielo y sin decir nada corrieron al lugar de donde este venia. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de ninguno de ellos se alejo ni un segundo de la terrible realidad sobre ellos. La sombra era real.

* * *

Empezaron a correr por el bosque, acercándose cada vez más a la aldea cuando escucharon los primeros gritos; ninguno de ellos había estado aun en una batalla real, pero el terror en esos gritos era inconfundible: eran gritos de muerte. Ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos por aquellos alaridos dentro de la aldea. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y vieron el terror dibujado en el rostro de ambos.

-Naruto…- la voz de ella se quebró asustada.

-Debemos…- Naruto miró al frente, decidido a continuar, pero después volvió a voltear a Hinata; no podía arriesgarla a ella, no cuando sabia perfectamente que no era capaz de protegerla-. Debemos escondernos…

El chico agacho la mirada con impotencia, pero se giró rápidamente y tomó a la chica de la mano, empezando a correr en dirección contraria; ella lo miró asustada, a punto de decir algo cuando las ramas se movieron a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron a ver para encontrar a cuatro ninjas bañados en sangre pasar entre los arboles; los hombres se detuvieron unos segundos al verlos. Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que se trataban de ninjas de la hoja, incluso Naruto recordaba a uno de ellos.

-Es ese chico…- susurró uno de los ninjas, el cual sostenía un pergamino enorme en sus manos. Tenia gafas oscuras y pelo largo de color negro.

-La chica Hyuga- dijo otro de ellos, un hombre de pelo rojo y corto.

-¿Qué sucede, maestros?- preguntó Naruto con preocupación- ¿Qué fue esa…?

-Mátenlos- ordenó el de las gafas oscuras.

Los otros tres ninjas restantes se adelantaron desenfundando sus Kunai con rapidez; Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, jalando de la mano a la chica.

-No…- dijo de pronto gafas oscuras adelantándose-. La chica Hyuga puede ser un buen obsequio para el amo… Maten al chico y tráiganla a ella.

-No…- dijo Naruto poniendo a Hinata detrás de él.

-Ahora- ordenó el hombre de gafas.

Los tres ninjas saltaron sobre los chicos, desenfundando sus armas; el pelirrojo tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo jalo. El chico trato de golpear al hombre, pero otro de los ninjas, uno calvo, lo golpeo firmemente en el estomago. El tercero, un hombre de pelo largo y castaño, tomó a Hinata del brazo; la chica forcejeó rápidamente y con una Kunai en su mano desgarró su propia chamarra, liberándose de su enemigo y golpeándolo en el rostro para sorpresa del hombre.

Naruto cayo al suelo, torciéndose de dolor, cuando el pelirrojo descargo su Kunai. Apenas con suficiente tiempo, logró alzar su brazo derecho y el arma se incrusto en el mismo. Adolorido, pero suficientemente consciente, el chico pateó la rodilla de su enemigo, el cual se torció adolorido. Hinata entonces llego y golpeo al otro hombre en el rostro, pero el calvó apenas si retrocedió ante el golpe y asestó una rápida patada en el estomago de ella. El de gafas oscuras se adelantó molesto.

-No tenemos tiempo…- replicó el hombre furioso desenfundando una Katana.

El hombre alzó el arma y la descargó furioso en el cuello de Naruto con un rápido movimiento. Aun sofocada, Hinata no pudo gritar; Naruto sabía que no era lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo. Estaba muerto.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios es este lugar?!- gritó Naruto mirando alrededor.

Se encontraba adolorido, confundido y cansado; pero no estaba frente a sus enemigos. Al contrario de ello, estaba en un cuarto lleno de niebla y totalmente blanco. Como respuesta a su grito, una sombra se movía a sus espaldas; asustado, el chico se giró con rapidez. Frente a él, Hinata se giraba confundida para encontrarse de frente con él.

-¿Naruto?- exclamó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y terriblemente asustada.

-Hinata…- susurró el chico preocupado- ¿Estamos…?

-¡¿Muertos?! No seas ridículo- dijo una voz imponente en el cuarto, soltando carcajadas intermitentes-. Nunca podría permitirlo…

-Esa voz…- susurró Hinata abrazando al chico del brazo, asustada.

-Es la sombra…

-Sombra es un calificativo muy despectivo- replicó la voz algo enfadada-. Sobre todo cuando esta "sombra" es lo único que te separa de la muerte…

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó el chico mirando alrededor- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿No recuerdas tu posición, idiota?- rio la voz-. Estas a punto de ser atravesado por una espada, con la apreciable señorita a punto de ser secuestrada y diseccionada…

El cuarto entero retumbo y una de las paredes se derrumbo, dejando al descubierto una enorme jaula oscura; ambos voltearon a ver la jaula. Esta fue golpeada en ese instante por una enorme garra y los ojos oscuros de la sombra aparecieron, seguidos de la ya conocida sonrisa malévola y sangrienta. Retrocedieron asustados ante esto, pero la jaula los separaba por completo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Eso ya te lo dije- replicó la sombra sonriendo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó esta vez Hinata.

-Una pregunta más inteligente…- rió la sombra alejándose un poco de la reja-. Este lugar es mi confinamiento… Mi jaula, dentro de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Dentro de mi?- repitió sorprendido el chico.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó a su vez Hinata.

-Soy el legado Uzumaki- declaró la sombra sonriendo-. Y es momento de que me uses… o morirás.

-¿Legado? ¿Usarte?- repitió Naruto acercándose a la jaula-. No entiendo nada…

-Escuchen bien, pequeños idiotas- ordenó la sombra con enojo-. Están a punto de morir; esto es una especie de transición mental, mi unión con Naruto… Aquí el tiempo pasa en fragmentos; minutos son segundos afuera… Pero no deja de correr el tiempo.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver confundidos, pero permanecieron en silencio.

-No eres suficientemente fuerte para usar mi poder, mocoso- declaró la sombra cerrando los ojos-. Por eso esta ella aquí… Mi poder será repartido entre ustedes…

-Repartido…- susurró Hinata sorprendida.

-Los hare más fuertes, mas rápidos y mas hábiles- dijo la sombra-. Así que cuando regresen, luchen con todas sus fuerzas… Serán capaces de ganar solo si conservan la voluntad.

-Tu nos quisiste matar- replicó Naruto molesto-. No podemos confiar en ti…

-Es eso o la espada en la garganta, idiota.

-Yo…

-Manténganse vivos, mocosos. Y si sobreviven a esto, tal vez pueda volver a prestarte mi poder…

-¿Qué diablos es legado Uzumaki?- preguntó Naruto tomando los barrotes de la celda- ¿Qué sabes tu de mi clan?

-No es el momento, mocoso.

-¿Quién eres tu?- exigió Hinata dando un paso al frente.

-Yo… yo soy Legión- rió la sombra-. Pues somos muchos…

* * *

Naruto parpadeó y vio la espada venir; alzó su mano y tomó la del ninja con rapidez. Giró su propio cuerpo en su eje y dobló la muñeca de su enemigo. El hombre de gafas soltó la espada, la cual el chico giró y con su rodilla la empujo hacia arriba, encajándola en la mandíbula de su enemigo. Los chorros de sangre mancharon su pelo ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres ninjas. Su mirada era decidida, sombría y despiadada, sin un solo ápice de decencia o misericordia. Una ola de Chakra rojo explotó a su alrededor, haciendo caer el cadáver del hombre de gafas al suelo; al tocar el suelo, el cuerpo soltó el enorme pergamino.

El calvó estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para atacar a Naruto cuando el pelirrojo se desplomó a su lado; volteó a verlo para encontrar a Hinata de cuclillas sobre la espalda del mismo, encajando una Kunai en la columna con fuerza. El hombre agonizante se retorcía bajo el peso de la chica; pero ella giró el arma provocando un crujido horroroso y haciendo un chorro de sangre saltar a su rostro. Ella alzó la mirada y volteó a ver al calvó; su mirada era mas vacía que hace pocos segundos. Su semblante, sin embargo, reflejaba furia y maldad. Hinata se levantó, dejando la Kunai encajada en el cuerpo inerte a sus pies. Sin intercambiar una mirada o una palabra, Naruto lanzó una Kunai y Hinata la tomó sin apenas voltear a verla.

-Mueran…- susurró Naruto antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Los arboles se removieron tras una segunda explosión, y del mismo lugar de donde venían los primeros cuatro ninjas llegaron otros cinco; todos tenían marcados signos de pelea y heridas en el cuerpo. Y todos se detuvieron atónitos ante la carnicería frente a ellos; Hinata y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el suelo, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, con la mirada perdida. Entre ellos, un hombre de piel morena y barba llego y empezó a dar órdenes, hasta que reparo no solo en los cadáveres sino en los chicos que aparentemente seguían vivos.

-Dios mío…- susurró el hombre sorprendido- ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Legión…- susurró Naruto sin voltear a verlo.

-Pues somos muchos…- agregó Hinata.

-Maestro Asuma Sarutobi, todos los traidores han muerto- informó uno de los ninjas-. El pergamino fue recuperado…

-¿Murieron todos?

-Los últimos eran… estos cuatro- declaró el ninja señalando el suelo alrededor de los chicos.

-Traigan a los médicos, llevare a los chicos personalmente al hospital- declaró el hombre con seriedad- ¿Alguien los conoce?

-Yo…- declaró una mujer de pelo largo y alborotado-. Ella es Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan; él es Naruto Uzumaki…

-El celebre Naruto…- susurró Sarutobi con fascinación-. Acompañame por favor, Kurenai…

-Si…

-Informen al Hokage y pónganse a investigar todo esto…- exigió el hombre con seriedad-. Supe que Akai Tsume fue convocado a la aldea y esto tiene toda su firma encima; si el desgraciado daño a los chicos, aunque sea el ermitaño mas fuerte pagara las consecuencias…

-A las órdenes- dijeron varios ninjas al unisonó.

Kurenai tomó a Hinata en brazos mientras que Asuma tomó a Naruto. Ambos corrieron con rapidez al hospital, dejando atrás la horrible carnicería.

* * *

Atónito y confundido, Akai Tsume observaba la carnicería desde lo alto de un árbol cercano; tan pronto como los ninjas se dispersaron para revisar la escena, el corrió para alejarse del lugar. No cabía duda de algo: Naruto Uzumaki era peligroso. La pregunta real a la cuestión era ¿Por qué la chica Hyuga había resultado igual de peligrosa? Tal vez solo dos personas en el mundo tendrían conocimiento de ello, y una de ellas vivía en la propia aldea. Era momento de visitar a Haruko Hyuga antes de hacer otro movimiento.

* * *

-Estamos cerca, llegaremos al anochecer- declaró Iruka corriendo entre los arboles.

-Eso espero- dijo una chica tras de él.

Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos azules. Vestía un pantalón azul y una chaqueta del mismo tono, y lo que era visiblemente reconocible como un cinturón ninja de batalla. Sus manos permanecían escondidas en sus bolsillos. Y en su frente, el símbolo de los Uzumaki en medio de una cinta.

-Odio toda esta intriga…- dijo Iruka molesto- ¿Es que Haruko también trabajo contigo?

-No, solo no quiero que diga absolutamente nada- dijo la chica con serenidad-. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo veré y no quiero ser… una decepción.

-No puedes serlo, Naruto estará feliz.

-No creo que pueda perdonarme… aunque sea su hermana…

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de Aliados, el cual espero les encante; disculpen la tardanza, pero actualmente estoy metido en un proyecto muy importante, el cual al concretarse se convertirá, si todo va bien, en mi primer novela, la cual deseo publicar formalmente.

Aprovecho para informar que en un periodo aproximado de un año, solo cuatro fics serán de seguimiento continuo, entre los cuales se encuentra precisamente esta historia. Espero les guste mucho este cap y esperen mucha violencia y sexo a partir de aquí en adelante xD… El juego se termino… Es hora de subir de nivel! No dejen de comentar!


	12. Capitulo 12- Lazos

**Capitulo 12- Lazos**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Era necesario hacerlo- respondió el anciano.

-Akai, ellos eran traidores de la hoja; su muerte deja muchas incógnitas sin resolverse que deberíamos haber podido resolver si siguieran vivos- dijo el Hokage con enojo.

-Los chicos estaban en peligro, fue lo único que considere- replicó Akai con tranquilidad-. El único oponente que puede enfrentarse a mí y vivir es mi pupilo… Y aun a él puede llegarle el día…

-No perteneces a la aldea.

-A ninguna en realidad- replicó sonriendo el anciano-. He venido a ver a mi sucesor ¿Es que ahora me lo prohíbe la hoja?

-Sabes que Ebisu tiene permiso para salir de la aldea y visitarte… no tú para venir.

-No tientes mi paciencia, Sarutobi. Carezco por completo de ella; mi fortaleza la consumió hace mucho tiempo.

-Es mi aldea, Akai.

-Salvo a tus chicos y soy un criminal de guerra- replicó el anciano molesto-. Tráemelos y los matare según tus deseos…

El Hokage guardo silencio observándolo; se cruzo de brazos y se estiro en su asiento, girándose ligeramente hacia la ventana.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no harás disturbios?- preguntó el Hokage con tranquilidad-. Tu ayuda es agradecida, aun así no solicitada.

-Palabras valientes, joven simio- dijo el anciano levantándose del asiento-. He venido a hablar con Haruko Hyuga, asunto relacionados con los ermitaños…

-Bien.

-Me retiro, señor Hokage- dijo Akai con una sonrisa sarcástica.

* * *

-Hinata…- la chica dio unos leves golpes en la puerta antes de abrirla.

Ingreso al cuarto de su hermana en silencio y con calma, para encontrarla sentada en su cama, en posición fetal; su mirada estaba perdida y su cabello increíblemente alborotado cuando estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre tan propia y discreta. Sus ojos tenían una pequeña capa vidriosa y un color rojizo que delataba que había estado llorando; vestía su pijama, la cual en realidad llevaba ya tres días con ella. Tres días en los que Hinata se había negado a tomar alimento o salir de su cuarto, o siquiera hablar. Tampoco había visto a Naruto en ese tiempo.

-Hinata…- llamó Hanabi sentándose al lado de su hermana.

La chica permaneció en silencio, tan tiesa como una estatua y con una mirada tan apagada que era perturbadora.

-Hermana…- dijo Hanabi acariciando el pelo de Hinata, con la voz quebrada-. Vuelve…

Hanabi abrazó a su hermana con fuerza; pero eso no hizo la más mínima diferencia en una indiferente chica que permaneció en su misma posición, respirando con lentitud. Su madre le había dicho que le dieran tiempo, sin embargo seguramente iría a parar al hospital al cuarto o quinto día sin tomar alimento ni líquidos ¿Qué era lo que había visto su hermana? ¿Por qué parecía tener tanto miedo de lo que Akai Tsume hizo cuando aparentemente le salvó la vida? ¿Y porque Naruto también se negaba a dar la cara? Cualquiera cosa que hubiera pasado, su hermana debía saber que contaba con ella… No como hermana, sino como amiga. Y Hanabi permanecería a su lado sin importar nada; aunque su padre volviera, nada la separaría de Hinata. Nadie.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Netsubi…- dijo la chica de pelo blanco con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuáles son los asuntos que te traen por aquí, jovencita?- preguntó el Hokage con tranquilidad.

Iruka se giró un poco nervioso, pero permaneció en silencio mientras la chica daba un paso al frente. El Hokage la estudio con detenimiento, al parecer recordando algo.

-Soy Netsubi Uchiha…

La realidad pego en la mente del anciano al escuchar el apellido de la chica; se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó sobre la chica. Ella giró con rapidez, arrojando una silla cercana. El anciano la destrozo y tirando su sombrero se colocó en posición de batalla al tiempo que cinco ninjas de la hoja ingresaban en la sala, advertidos por el alboroto. Ebisu estaba entre los recién llegados.

-No eres bien recibida en esta aldea- dijo el Hokage con furia-. Serás escoltada por veinte hombres, yo mismo entre ellos, a la salida de la aldea.

-¿Cuántos hombres crees que morirán antes de que logren detenerme?- preguntó la chica sin una sombra de gracia en su tono.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa- replicó el anciano con firmeza.

-No se si podría ponerme a la altura de un Kage- comentó la chica mirando alrededor-. Pero muchos me han puesto al nivel de un ermitaño…

El comentario no paso desapercibido para Ebisu, quien dio un paso al frente desafiante.

-No. Ebisu- ordenó el Hokage con serenidad-. No jugaremos su juego.

-¿Entonces que jugaremos?- preguntó Netsubi quitándose el pelo del rostro.

-No creí que ella estuviera muerta…

-No lo esta- respondió la chica con enojo.

-¿Entonces que haces TU aquí?- replicó el anciano- ¿Por qué no esta ella aquí?

-Sabes perfectamente porque…

-¿Tu entrenamiento esta completo?- preguntó el anciano.

-No- respondió ella con sinceridad-. Pero ya no soy una amenaza…

La chica arrojó un pergamino a Sarutobi, quien lo tomó y lo leyó con detenimiento, sin quitar los ojos de la chica. Cuando termino de leerlo, lo cerró y la observó con recelo.

-Tendré que verificar la información- comentó el anciano con enojo.

-Adelante.

-Y hasta que eso suceda… Iruka, siendo tu quien la trajo. Te doy toda la responsabilidad sobre sus acciones- declaró el Hokage con severidad.

-Eh… Yo?- exclamó Iruka confundido.

-Sera divertido, maestro- dijo Netsubi sonriendo.

* * *

Le tomó a Sasuke tres días en lograr conseguir la dirección del chico; ninguno de los profesores conocía su casa, salvó Iruka quien no se encontraba. Y los adultos en general lo miraban horrorizados cuando preguntaba por Naruto; su clan siempre había sido discriminado, su nombre temido y él mismo, aunque reconocido en la academia, tendía a ser ignorando. Pero la situación de Naruto era obscena. De lejos nunca comprendió la realidad diaria del chico y ahora todo se precipitaba sobre él de una forma tan tremenda que le daban escalofríos… y eso que ni siquiera era Naruto ¿Era el asunto con Hinata igual? Si Hinata recibía la mitad del mal trato y discriminación de Naruto, ya era suficiente para hacer que una chica odiara al mundo ¿Cómo era posible que ella sonriera? ¿Cómo podía enfrentar la vida cuando hasta su familia le daba la espalda? Entendía la fortaleza de Naruto: No tener familia te daba ánimos para luchar por sus nombres, por su honor; era estar solo, pero saber que se debía a la ausencia de tu familia. Pero cuando el mundo te discriminaba y tu propia familia te rechazaba… ¿Cómo podías vivir contigo mismo?

Y ahora estaba eso; no entendía del todo que había pasado, pues todo eran rumores y suposiciones. Unos traidores robaron el pergamino de la aldea, escapando y dejando una masacre tras de ellos. Los cuatro líderes se toparon con Hinata y Naruto, quienes fueron salvados aparentemente por un ninja extranjero muy importante, un anciano que rara vez se dejaba ver y que nunca hablaba con nadie. Las muertes de los traidores fueron… grotescas, según se decía. Y el shock debió haber invadido a los chicos. Tenia tres días sin verlos, y el mismo tiempo buscándolos. Por un lado se dijo a si mismo que no debía preocuparse tanto, pero por otro lado le parecía extraño todo el asunto. Temía por la integridad de Hinata y Naruto.

Consiguió la dirección de Naruto tras preguntar casualmente en un restaurante local. Ahora estaba casi llegando al lugar indicado, donde no podía menos que preguntarse que encontraría en su interior. Naruto era un chico fuerte; tenía poco de conocerlo, pero había reconocido su fortaleza y voluntad. No podía explicarse que lo habría hecho atrasarse con su consabido entrenamiento o con las visitas al santuario, el único lugar donde podría ver, aunque solo fuera un engaño, a su fallecida madre.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta, dispuesto a esperar varios minutos e incluso entrar por la fuerza si el chico no quería dar la cara. Para su sorpresa, el chico respondió inmediatamente, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto con desanimo.

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió el chico.

-Largo, Uchiha…

-Naruto, déjame pasar- pidió Sasuke con delicadeza-. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

La puerta se abrió con desgano y Sasuke entró, encontrando a Naruto sentado en el suelo contra la puerta; en el suelo, a un lado de él, una fotografía de su madre lo acompañaba. Frente a él encontró un panorama muy distinto de lo que esperaba. El suelo estaba lleno de vasos vacios de ramen instantáneo, salsa picante y tazas de café a medio tomar… demasiadas tazas de café. Naruto vestía un pijama verde, pero al verlo directamente Sasuke supo que el chico llevaba por lo menos dos días sin dormir. Las ojeras se acentuaban levemente en sus ojos pero el cansancio se ilustraba con pesadez en su rostro. El chico lo miró levemente en silencio, antes de tomar una manzana del suelo y morderla. De cierta forma, parecía una versión infantil de un ebrio devastado.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?- preguntó Sasuke cerrando la puerta.

-Comiendo, comer me mantiene despierto… a veces- dijo el chico mordiéndose discretamente un dedo; la sangre emano con lentitud, y Naruto escondió su dedo y mordió la manzana como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se inducia dolor para no quedarse dormido.

-¿Por qué quisieras mantenerte despierto?

-Es lindo estar despierto- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo-. Tú sabes, la cruda realidad, el dolor, los pensamientos negativos y ser señalado por el mundo como un idiota…

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la masacre de hace tres días?- inquirió Sasuke con serenidad.

Naruto dejó de morder la manzana y su mirada se perdió en el vacio unos segundos. Sasuke supo que había dado en el clavo ¿Pero era acaso que ver a ese anciano matar a cuatro personas era realmente tan terrible? ¿O Naruto en realidad no servía para ninja cuando ver la muerte en primera mano lo dejaba en shock? Pero eso no era del todo una posibilidad cuando también Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en mal estado.

-Vete de aquí, Sasuke. Es peligroso…- susurró el chico dejando caer la manzana con desgano.

-¿Sabias que la manzana es somnífera?

-Mierda…- exclamó Naruto tomando una taza de café fría cercana y dándole un largo sorbo.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, idiota- dijo Sasuke molesto-. Llevas tres días sin entrenar. A este paso nunca lograras pasar el examen.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor…- susurró el chico desviando la mirada.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la camisa y lo obligo a levantarse, mirándolo furioso directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

-Hicimos un trato, Uzumaki- dijo el chico molesto-. También estas dejándola a ella… ¡¿Es que acaso quieres que se la coja un Hyuga?!

Los ojos del chico reflejaron por primera vez algo de vida; las cejas de Naruto se enarcaron y su mirada furiosa se poso directamente en Sasuke. El chico estuvo a punto de sonreír satisfecho, pero el puñetazo en el rostro le impidió hacerlo; una patada en su estomago provocó que soltara a Naruto y ahora fue el turno del rubio de alzarlo con sus manos en la playera del Uchiha para azotarlo contra la puerta.

-No vuelvas a ofender a Hinata…- dijo el chico trabado en ira. Y Sasuke lo vio; eso no era Naruto… no del todo. Sus ojos se volvieron felinos, su rostro envejeció un poco, pero sobre todo un aura demasiado poderosa emano del chico brevemente.

Naruto lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, tirándose al suelo. Golpeó con furia el piso y gimió con enojo, mientras un confundido Sasuke lo observaba. Había gente que cambiaban al enojarse, pero eso era ridículo.

-La has abandonado, Naruto- dijo Sasuke con precaución, manteniendo su distancia mientras Naruto permanecía dándole la espalda.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró el chico con la voz temblorosa, mirándose las manos.

-¿De que?

-Estuve a punto… a punto de matarte…- sollozó Naruto asustado-. Cuando duermo… no quiero verlo… no quiero verlo mas…

-¿Matarme? Te das demasiado crédito, idiota- rió Sasuke quien aunque había sido tomado por sorpresa, se sabía perfectamente más capaz que Naruto.

-Como los maté a ellos… los matamos…- susurró Naruto golpeando el suelo.

-Espera…- de pronto una idea cruzo la mente del Uchiha, quien se arrodilló al lado del chico-. El anciano… ¿Ustedes mataron a esos traidores?

-Nos iban a matar…- susurró Naruto volteando a ver a Sasuke con una mirada aterrorizada-. Eran ellos o nosotros… pero no así… Eso no fue defensa…

-La espada en la cabeza…

-Fui yo…- susurró el chico cerrando los ojos.

-La columna destrozada…

-Hinata.

-Brazos arrancados…

-Hinata.

-Y… Cabeza destrozada contra un árbol…

-Yo…

-Dios mío- por alguna razón que no podía definir, Sasuke realmente le creía al chico- ¿Cómo fueron capaces de…?

-Esta dentro de mi, Sasuke- respondió el chico-. Legión…

* * *

-No lo entiendo… Dijiste que eras la hermana de Naruto.

-Lo soy- respondió Netsubi con tranquilidad mientras caminaban.

-Pero dijiste que eras un Uchiha- agregó Iruka confundido.

-Lo soy- asintió ella.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es algo complicado de explicar, Iruka- suspiró Netsubi mirando al cielo-. Llegado el momento, tendré que explicarlo… Por el momento, solo llévame a tu casa.

-¡¿A mi casa?!- replicó Iruka a gritos- ¡Deberías ir con Naruto!

-Primero, no grites- pidió Netsubi alzando un dedo-. Segundo, no puedo llegar con él y decirle "Hermano, tras quince años de abandono he vuelto… y viviré contigo".

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-No lo se…- dijo la chica con tristeza-. No se como enfrentarlo… verlo me da mas miedo que la amenaza del Hokage…

Los ojos de Netsubi se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró, pero la chica mantuvo la compostura y continuó caminando. Iruka desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-Puede que se enoje, pero… eres su hermana…

-No se si sea suficiente…- respondió la chica.

-La familia es… incondicional.

-Hay una historia detrás de esto, mucho más complicada de lo que todos creen saber- comentó la chica con tristeza-. Por años… por casi toda mi vida tuve que permanecer encerrada en ese maldito templo; dicen que a los tres años mate a mi primer victima. A los siete años me encerraron en el templo… diez años lejos de la aldea de la hoja…

-¿Llevas diez años en ese templo?- preguntó Iruka interesado-. Haruko me contó algo de la historia; al principio me pareció difícil de creer pero cuando me dijo que Naruto no era el ultimo Uzumaki…

-Bueno, todavía hay muchos Uzumaki- replicó con ligereza la chica-. Pero yo soy su hermana…

-El Hokage no confía en ti…

-Como dije ya, soy peligrosa- respondió con un suspiro la chica-. La noche en que atacó el Kyubi, las cosas empeoraron para todos…

-¿Quiénes son todos?- preguntó Iruka confundido-. Quiero que me expliques de una vez por todas… ¿Quién es Legión?

-Yo soy Legión- rió la chica con amargura-. Pues somos muchos…

* * *

-Por favor, vete…- susurró Hinata sobresaltando a su hermana.

-Hinata…- la chica se talló los ojos, volteando a ver a la chica con algo de temor.

-Vete…- pidió la chica.

En algún momento, Hanabi se había quedado dormida; ahora Hinata se encontraba en la misma posición fetal, pero escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Hanabi se alegró de comprobar que su hermana no estaba del todo "perdida", pero aun así, su aspecto no era muy saludable.

-Hinata, estoy aquí para apoyar…

-¡Vete!- ordenó la chica con furia-. No te quiero lastimar.

-Hermana…- la voz de la niña se quebró en su garganta.

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de mi misma…- sollozó la chica mirando a su hermana. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, su tristeza era profunda e insondable. Hanabi sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Somos amigas…- dijo con una media sonrisa la chica.

-Eso no puede detenerlo…

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó la chica confundida- ¿De Akai Tsume?

-Legión…- susurró la chica antes de cubrirse el rostro y continuar sollozando.

**Fin Capitulo 12**

* * *

**Corenote:**

En estos momentos muchos han de estar "WTF?! No entiendo nada!"

Bien, como mencione con anterioridad, Aliados esta basado en el universo de Forsaken Crew; el problema es que aquí en doce capítulos estoy entrando en detalles que en FC en 36 capítulos y 2 historias alternas.., aun no he explicado! Entonces tal vez siente todo demasiado rápido, pero que puedo decir, asi son las cosas… Esperen hasta la próxima explicación!

¿Quién o que es Legion? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás del incidente del Kyubi? ¿Quién es la supuesta hermana de Naruto? Espero estas dudas se queden en su cabeza o sentiré que mi fic no esta bien escrito xD…

Publique este cap pues, como me paso anteriormente, no pude dejar de escribir y considero innecesario mantener el cap sin publicar cuando Aliados es tan bien recibido… Asi que espero más comentarios. Por adelantado, les aviso que los misterios empezaran a resolverse pues Aliados se encuentra oficialmente… a la mitad del camino! Entre diez y doce capítulos para el gran final.

No dejen de comentar!

PD- Naruto si recordara… tan pronto y acepte al Kyubi como una parte de si mismo de la cual no puede huir.


	13. Capitulo 13- Claridad

**Capitulo 13- Claridad**

La única solución obvia fue igualmente pensada tanto por Hanabi como por Sasuke, quienes prácticamente arrastraron a los chicos a la villa Uchiha; se encontraron a pocos metros y la misma hora, resultando una casualidad por demás singular. Nadie de ellos le dio mucha importancia al asunto en realidad. Volver al santuario Uzumaki era lo único que podría traer una respuesta o una solución.

Esta vez, Sasuke recibió a las Hyuga con todo respeto y las hizo pasar con rapidez; Hinata y Naruto se mantuvieron callados, evitando cruzar la mirada uno con el otro. Ninguno se encontraba del todo bien. Puede que la impresión inicial hubiera pasado, pero nada era capaz de hacerlos olvidar sus propias acciones. Lo que Legión les había hecho.

-Debemos saber que es Legión y de donde viene- declaró Sasuke con serenidad, cerrando las ventanas de su casa.

-Es demasiado peligroso…- susurró Naruto cabizbajo.

-Es más peligroso dejar las cosas a medias.

-Un poder sellado por los Uzumaki no puede ser tan peligroso- añadió Sasuke.

-¡Pero lo es!

-Los Uzumaki son maestros de entrenamientos, expertos en sellados- explicó el joven con tranquilidad-. No puedo creer algo como que hayan arriesgado a uno de los suyos con algo que no era capaz de controlarse.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-El Santuario Uzumaki tiene las respuestas- explicó el chico-. Si no en ese cuarto raro, seguramente en aquellos libros… Es lo que debemos averiguar.

-Tal vez el clon sepa algo…- sugirió Hanabi.

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto ofendido.

-Si no estas registrado en sus nacimientos, mucho menos lo que este sellado dentro de ti- puntualizó Sasuke tratando de no sonar grosero-. Amigo, buscamos antecedentes, no respuestas milagrosas.

-Todo sucedió después de visitar ese cuarto…- susurró Hinata desviando la mirada-. Si entramos… todo podría empeorar.

-No pueden vivir con miedo…- declaró Sasuke con firmeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!- replicó el Uchiha molesto- ¡Tu madre fue un pilar en el mundo ninja! Ten un poco de confianza en su legado…

-Confió en ella…- susurró Naruto furioso-. Es en Legión en quien no confió…

-Podría no ser parte del legado- replicó Hinata mirándolos detenidamente-. Podría estar mintiendo…

Sasuke guardo silencio, golpeando por el peso de esas palabras que en realidad nunca había considerado; Hanabi intercambió una mirada nerviosa con el chico, quien se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Su semblante era muy inteligente en realidad, y su sinceridad era agradable; Hanabi en ese momento admiró al Uchiha. Tal vez hubiera sido receloso al principio pero ahora era definitivamente una persona en quien confiar.

-Solo podemos entrar al Santuario Uzumaki con Naruto- replicó Sasuke-. Y lo que encontremos ahí, es nuestra única esperanza…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hanabi.

-El mundo nos ha abandonado; debemos valernos por nosotros mismos…

-Podrías morir ahí adentro- replicó Naruto con tristeza.

-A la mierda el honor, imbécil- sonrió el chico-. No dejare a mi amigo morir solo…

-Sasuke…

-Las señoritas pueden quedarse, pero tú y yo resolveremos esto… juntos…

Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke, quien le dedicó una sonrisa confianza; el chico no pudo menos que responderla con una propia.

-Iremos también- replicó Hanabi con seguridad.

-Yo tampoco te dejare, Naruto- agregó Hinata poniéndose de pie-. Somos aliados.

-En todo- respondió Naruto- ¡Vamos-battebayo!

* * *

En los registros oficiales, no figuraba ninguna Netsubi Uchiha, aunque eso no era mucho decir cuando en realidad los registros Uchiha eran llevados por los propios miembros del clan… antes de la gran masacre. Desconocía absolutamente todo lo referente a la masacre; solamente sabia del único sobreviviente, Sasuke Uchiha y del traidor, Itachi… Los únicos dos Uchiha sobrevivientes ¿Por qué Itachi había perdonado a su hermano por sobre su propia prometida o sus padres? Eso era un misterio, tal vez porque había sido el único que no había peleado contra él aquella terrible noche.

De cualquier forma, los asuntos eran vagos y se desconocían la mayoría de los datos referentes a los Uchiha, en cualquier sentido; así que encontrar o no el nombre de la chica no significaba nada, pero al menos le daba la seguridad de que realmente se trataba de un Uchiha. Con un suspiro, Ebisu dejó los libros de vuelta a su lugar y observó la enorme biblioteca privada del Hokage. Dando un suspiro, deshizo el jutsu y el clon desapareció dejando tras de si una nube de polvo; Ebisu, quien en ese momento entregaba informes del incidente de la traición al Hokage, simplemente acomodó sus gafas al recibir la información.

¿Quién era Netsubi y que demonios hacia en la aldea? Era una pregunta que por alguna razón el Hokage no quería compartir su respuesta. Pero algo lo hacia sentir que estaba sospechosamente relacionado con Iruka. Y solamente conocía una persona por la que Iruka arriesgaría incluso su propia vida: Naruto.

* * *

-Mira, no es que sea descortés ni nada por el estilo- dijo Iruka recargado contra la puerta de su habitación-. Pero no puedes simplemente decidir bañarte en mi casa…

-No tengo la culpa de que el baño quede en la habitación- replicó la voz de Netsubi desde el interior-. Si tu casa no estuviera tan torpemente diseñada…

-¡Tengo un baño de visitas!- replicó el hombre-. No tengo la culpa que no sirva…

-Mmm… No me suena muy convincente.

-De cualquier forma, quedarte anoche fue una cortesía- replicó el hombre furioso-. Debes ir a un hotel, o la villa Uchiha…

-Si, bueno… no lo creo- rió la chica con tranquilidad.

-¡Yo ni siquiera te invite!- replicó el hombre molesto-. Solo quería respuestas para ayudar a Naruto.

-Y aquí me tienes- declaró la chica abriendo la puerta.

Iruka se giró para encontrarse de frente con la chica envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo húmedo y una sonrisa en el rostro; su cerebro tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de hacer sangrar su nariz y girarse tapándose el rostro.

-¡Eres idiota!- gritó Iruka sonrojado.

-Yo soy la mayor ayuda que Naruto puede tener, la única persona que puede… detenerlo si es necesario…

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con quedarte en mi casa!

-Eres lindo- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Ahora, se mas lindo y préstame algo de ropa…

-¿Y tu ropa?- preguntó confundido Iruka sin girarse.

-No traje nada- se burló la chica- ¿Acaso me viste cargar una maleta viniendo hacia acá? No tengo ni un centavo encima…

-¡¿Entonces porque te bañas?!- gritó Iruka al borde de la desesperación.

-Por cierto, me gusta el ramen y los caldos en general- declaró la chica con tranquilidad-. Se bueno y tal vez… pueda tallar tu espalda la próxima vez…

Iruka se giró y tomando de los hombros a Netsubi, la arrojó sobre la cama. La chica sonrojada estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas groserías, pero él simplemente cerró la puerta.

-¡Del cajón segundo y tercero encontraras algo!- gritó Iruka- ¡Vuelvo en media hora! ¡No más bromas!

Escuchó como la puerta de la calle se cerraba y divertida, se levantó a buscar ropa que ponerse; no es que encontrara particularmente divertido molestar a los hombres… es que era emocionante encontrarse lejos del templo que tantos años la tuvo encerrada. Ese mismo pensamiento la hizo recordar todo, y aquella alegría y felicidad se esfumo al instante… Años encerrada en ese lugar, lo que fue una cárcel se convirtió en un hogar; un hogar que había robado a Naruto Uzumaki. Ese derecho siempre había sido del chico; pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de ser realmente la hermana que nunca fue, y lograr que fuera feliz de una vez por todas. Y le daría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz; la cabeza del Hokage, el poder de Legión, las siete espadas de la niebla. Lucharía por cualquier cosa que Naruto quisiera, y se sabía suficientemente capaz de cumplir su promesa. Incluso su propio cuerpo, solamente para el chico si era necesario. Por eso no podía saber que eran hermanos.

Y llegado el momento, ella misma tomaría lo que le pertenecía por derecho; la cabeza de Itachi la arrancaría con sus propios dientes, y la clave para lograrlo estaba en Konoha. En el Santuario Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuando entraron nuevamente al santuario Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto los recibió; mas bien, el clon de la madre de Naruto. Era algo que el chico debía recordarse constantemente con dolor. La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa antes de levantarse de su asiento y mirarlos con detenimiento.

-El joven Uchiha, la chica Hyuga y el maestro Uzumaki.

-¿Maestro?- exclamó Naruto alzando una ceja.

-Es por costumbre que el heredero de la casa Uzumaki se vuelva maestro en el templo de Kamagure, independientemente de su edad o capacidad- explicó el clon con tranquilidad-. Seria mejor que partiera al templo cuanto antes, maestro; no solo un mejor trato le espera allá, muchas cosas le deben ser enseñadas.

-Por lo que se, el templo podría estar en ruinas- replicó Naruto.

-El mundo ardería antes que el templo cayera- rió Kushina.

-Señora… señorita…- de pronto Hinata se encontró muy confundida respecto a como dirigirse al clon de la madre de Naruto.

-Kushina esta bien- dijo la mujer con serenidad.

-Necesitamos cierta información- continuó Sasuke.

-Lo que me sea posible.

-¿Qué es Legión?- pregunto Naruto.

-Me temo que es una pregunta imposible de responder- suspiró Kushina-. Pero los salones podrán proveer información…

-¿Qué son los salones?- preguntó Hanabi dando un paso al frente- ¿Para que fueron diseñados?

Kushina dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa divertida alzó su brazo derecho, posando de una forma un poco coqueta.

-Derecha es conocimiento, una porción de la biblioteca sagrada del templo Kamagure- explicó Kushina-. La biblioteca solo proporciona información referente al clan de cada persona que ingresa, para salvaguardar los secretos de cada clan.

-¿Por qué si soy un Uzumaki apareció el clan Namikaze?- inquirió Naruto.

-Namikaze debe ser otro clan importante al que pertenezcas- dijo sonriendo la mujer-. Los secretos del clan Uzumaki son legados en persona, pues es peligroso que caigan en control de otra persona… Los libros de este clan solamente son consultables directamente en el templo de Kamagure y bajo unos estrictos requisitos.

-Entiendo…- asintió Naruto.

-¿Qué es Sabiduría?- preguntó Hinata dando un paso al frente.

-Sabiduría es el cuarto del autoconocimiento- respondió la mujer-. Sabiduría despierta el poder dormido en el interior de una persona…

-¿Cuál es el legado Uzumaki?

-Legión…- respondió la mujer sonriendo.

-Dijiste que no sabias nada…- replicó Sasuke molesto.

-Mí tiempo termino, joven maestro- dijo Kushina haciendo una reverencia.

-¡No, espera!- gritó Naruto molesto-. Necesito…

Sin detenerse a escuchar, la mujer desapareció tras una explosión de humo; todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, observando alternativamente ambas palabras.

-Entonces sí es un poder en tu interior…- comentó Sasuke mirando "Sabiduría".

-Y sí es mi legado- agregó el chico con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hanabi nerviosa- ¿Sabiduría o Conocimiento?

-Conocimiento nos tomara días, tal vez semanas…- susurró Hinata.

-Sabiduría siempre fue la única opción- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

* * *

Las palabras de Kushina tranquilizaron notablemente a Hinata y Naruto, quienes ahora ya no creían enfrentarse contra algo del todo terrible; aun eran conscientes del increíble odio que rodeaba a Legión, pero ya no era un ente incontrolable.

Abrieron las puertas al igual que la ocasión anterior, encontrándose de frente con un cuarto blanco de iluminación desconocida y sin ningún otro símbolo que el mismo que habían visto en la ocasión pasada; Hanabi miro alrededor interesada, mientras el resto de ellos avanzaba con precaución. Cuando estuvieron los cuatro adentro, Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y miró fijamente a Naruto.

-¿Y cuando empieza?- preguntó el chico de brazos cruzados.

-Cuando pisemos el símbolo del centro- explicó Naruto con nerviosismo.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Hanabi.

-En realidad, creo que no es buena idea- comentó Hinata desviando la mirada.

-Esto es cosa nuestra, y no tengo idea de la reacción que provoque en ustedes- reflexiono Naruto-. Por ahora… esto realmente lo debemos hacer solos.

-Pero…- dijo Hanabi apurada.

-No, suena lógico- admitió Sasuke poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña-. Nosotros vigilaremos…

-Bien- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

El chico tomó de la mano a Hinata y ambos caminaron al centro de la habitación; a pesar de saberlo, la reacción fue tan repentina que no pudo prepararlos. El fuego blanco los envolvió asfixiándolos nuevamente. Hanabi y Sasuke se adelantaron asustados.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sasuke tratando de ingresar al fuego.

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritó una voz burlona.

Las llamas se extinguieron y Hanabi corrió al centro de la habitación; pero ahí ya no había nada, ni Naruto, ni Hinata y ni siquiera el símbolo del suelo. No quedaba nada en absoluto.

* * *

-Hola Hinata… Naruto…

Se encontraron de frente a la jaula que ya conocían tan bien; los ojos de Legión los estudiaba con diversión, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Los chicos permanecieron callados, observando impresionados el enorme tamaño y ferocidad de la bestia, el cual era obvio de solo ver sus ojos; solo entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenia idea de que decir o hacer. No se tomó la molestia de planear bien las cosas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la sombra con tranquilidad- ¿Qué los trae a mis dominios?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Legión- respondió riendo la sombra.

-¿Qué eres tu?- preguntó Hinata dando un paso al frente.

-El legado Uzumaki…- respondió a carcajadas la sombra.

-No- replicó Naruto molesto- ¿Quién y que eres realmente?

Los ojos de la bestia brillaron con diversión, antes de revolverse y mostrar sus enormes dientes en una sonrisa macabra; Hinata retrocedió un paso, pero Naruto la tomó de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y mantuvo su posición en silencio.

-Me han llamado de muchas formas, y ahora me conocen como Legión, pues…

-Pues somos muchos- repitió Hinata con un escalofrió.

-Si, así es…- rió Legión ampliando su sonrisa.

-Yo solo veo uno- replicó Naruto-. Dos ojos, una boca… un solo ser…

-¿No lo han entendido, mocosos?- preguntó Legión divertido-. Ahora, yo soy parte de ustedes…

* * *

-¿A que te refieres…?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Ustedes tienen mi poder, y yo su cuerpo- rió Legión con tranquilidad-. Tú, Naruto, eres mi principal; pero también Hinata tiene parte de mí…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica asustada.

-Porque me necesitaban- respondió la bestia con seriedad-. Porque morirían sin mi, porque yo soy su fortaleza…

-¿De que demonios hablas?- preguntó Naruto asustado- ¡No queremos nada de ti! ¡Tu poder es… es espantoso!

-¿Los guardias? No soy yo quien los mató- replicó ofendido Legión-. Fueron ustedes… con sus propias manos…

-Pero…- dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero que?!- preguntó Legión azotando su jaula- ¡¿Acaso yo decidí matarlos en vez de huir?! Huir era una opción. Con mi velocidad, no los habrían encontrado…

-No es cierto…- susurró Naruto.

Legión entonces golpeo con su garra la jaula, dejando caer una fotografía a los pies del chico; él la tomó en silencio y al verla, descubrió que era una foto de Hinata… desnuda. Los recuerdos revivieron en ambos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos caer de rodillas; recordaron cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando se habían besado y como Naruto… como Hinata. En silencio y contra su propia voluntad, los recuerdos fueron tan intensos que casi pudieron sentir de nuevo aquel orgasmo… O tal vez realmente tuvieron uno. De cualquier forma, no resultó tan agradable como la primera vez, siendo que eran vigilados por un enorme monstruo…

-¿Acaso yo la desnude?- preguntó Legión divertido- ¿Acaso yo abrí las piernas?

-Yo…- Naruto se sonrojo, pero se levantó de un saltó furioso- ¡No tenias derecho a verlo, no tenias derecho a quitármelo!

-¡No tengo derecho!- gritó Legión furioso- ¡Es algo imposible de evitar! Yo soy tu, mocoso… Por siempre y para siempre…

-¡NO!

Naruto cayo de rodillas y golpeó el suelo, mientras Hinata lo observaba avergonzada y con las piernas apretadas, al mismo tiempo que asustada con el enorme monstruo de la jaula. Legión respiró profundamente y los miro por turnos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Me iré- declaró Legión-. Junto con mi poder y mi sabiduría… quedare dormido en tu interior…

-Eso queremos- asintió Naruto con la voz quebrada.

-Y espero que seas feliz cocinando ramen- dijo mirando a Naruto, después fijándose en Hinata-. Y abriendo las piernas para un bastardo…

-Yo…- Naruto alzó la mirada al instante.

Legión era realmente la única esperanza de ambos. El poder monstruoso de esa bestia les sirvió para matar a sus enemigos en peligro de muerte, enemigos que mataron unos cuantos ninjas en su camino y lograron robar los secretos de la aldea ¿No podrían con eso conseguir pasar el examen? ¿Sobresalir en la familia Hyuga? ¿Ser el… Hokage? Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata y la encontró mirando fijamente hacia la jaula, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… y esperanzas. Esperanzas de un nivel que él nunca fue capaz de provocar en ella.

-No solo la academia- exclamó Legión con tranquilidad-. Soy su llave maestra en cualquier problema; no soy un error, sino una oportunidad…

-Naruto…- susurró Hinata volteando a ver al chico.

-Yo…

-Es su decisión, pero entiendan que entre antes me tengan… mas tiempo podrán entrenar mi poder…

-Poder…- susurró Naruto confundido.

Hinata se levantó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre el chico, tomándolo del brazo; no se atrevió a decir nada, pero su mirada decía todo. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Pero… hay un precio…- susurró Legión sonriendo.

-¿Q-que precio?- preguntó con temor.

-Tu consciencia- declaró con calma-. Una vez cada cinco días, exijo tomar control de tu cuerpo…

-¡¿Eso es ridículo?!- exclamó Naruto asustado- ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

-Nada- respondió Legión agachando la mirada-. Volverás tras el tiempo pactado.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?- preguntó la chica- ¿Por qué no mi cuerpo?

-Solo puede ser él…

-¿Y porque me pides eso?- preguntó el chico preocupado-. No te voy a entregar mi cuerpo.

-Solo quiero… sentir el aire…- exclamó cerrando los ojos-. Comer… pelear… volver a vivir…

-Naruto…- la chica intercambió una mirada con el chico-. No creo que… sea tan malo…

-Yo…

-Pero es tu decisión…- puntualizó con tranquilidad-. Y yo siempre te apoyare…

Por algún motivo, a pesar de lo aterrador que le había parecido Legión hacia solo pocas horas antes, en esta ocasión, quería creer en él; de cierta forma, hacían un buen trió: Legión era también un rechazado. Tan rechazado como para no tener un nombre propio. No tenia nada mas, nadie más; no era justo dejarlo a parte.

-Acepto…- susurró Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias…- sonrió Legión. Y esta vez su sonrisa no tenia nada de malévolo.

* * *

-¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto, señor Hokage?- preguntó Ebisu con los brazos cruzados. El anciano volteó a verlo, extrañado de que Ebisu abandonara su actitud obediente y discreta.

-¿Qué verdad, Ebisu?- preguntó el anciano volteando a ver el cielo.

Se encontraban en lo alto de la torre Hokage, vigilando la aldea con cierto nerviosismo. Akai Tsume, la única persona definitivamente mas fuerte que cualquier Kage de cualquier aldea, se encontraba en el sur, cerca de la entrada; Netsubi Uchiha, la encarnación del odio, se encontraba en el oeste; al norte, el desastre de los traidores; y al este… ¿Las respuestas a los últimos acontecimientos? ¿Qué diablos sucedía realmente en su propia aldea? Sarutobi no era capaz de admitirlo frente a Ebisu, aunque fuera de tanta confianza.

-La verdad de Naruto…

-La verdad detrás de Naruto- repitió el anciano con mirada triste-. Es algo para lo que la aldea no esta preparada.

-Hace trece años, cuando el Kyubi ataco… yo tenia catorce, estudiaba con Akai Tsume y nunca pude ver la destrucción del zorro- declaró Ebisu con serenidad-. Mi padre y madre murieron, dejándome solo con mi hermana… a quien también perdí tras unos años.

-Lo recuerdo, Ebisu- asintió el anciano.

-Y yo recuerdo algo mas- declaró el joven acomodándose los lentes-. Recuerdo que el Kyubi estaba sellado en Kushina, recuerdo que eso era un secreto de la aldea… Solo los más selectos ninjas lo sabían, pero Akai Tsume estaba incluido en ese conteo, pues era un amigo cercano de Kushina; él me lo contó a mi…

El Hokage volteó a verlo con serenidad; sacando su pipa la encendió, casi seguro de a donde iba a parar esa conversación.

-Recuerdo que el cuarto era el padre de Naruto, y como casi toda la aldea, se que el Kyubi fue sellado en el niño- dijo Ebisu acercándose al Hokage con serenidad-. Lo que nunca supe, fue porque el Kyubi escapo de Kushina Uzumaki, si cuando el Jinchuriki muere, la bestia lo hace al mismo tiempo…

-Te has respondido a ti mismo, Ebisu…- replicó el anciano dando una bocanada a su pipa-. Kushina Uzumaki no esta muerta…

**Fin capitulo 13**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de Aliados, tres al hilo… Pero no se emocionen demasiado, lo mas seguro es que el siguiente capitulo sea en un mes… Jeje…

Muchos preguntaban porque cambiar el nombre del Kyubi a Legión; bien, pues aquí la respuesta: Porque son muchos. La verdad la trama principal se alejó de lo que en un principio había considerado, pero me gusta la evolución de la misma. Espero que a ustedes también.

Aun quedan muchos misterios por resolver, pero las cosas se irán desenlazando a su debido tiempo; disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y no dejen de comentar… Hasta pronto! Y gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia!


End file.
